The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)
by NightShade248
Summary: Hiccup is not a dragon killer. He knows that he can't kill that Nightmare. So he decided to run away with Toothless. What happens over the next six years? When will Stoick come looking for Hiccup? Hiccup runs away Fan Fiction. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, people! First things' first!**

**I did NOT steal this story! Repeat, did NOT steal it.**

**I used to be 'DevilHalfa3333' on , but I made myself a NEW account.**

**See, I wrote out this story on my OLD account, but let's just say that I was unhappy with the original ending. So I've been rewritting my old story, and I have decided to repost it.**

**For the past month or so, since I've deleted the story, I've been posting it on a website called DeviantArt. Check it out if you want. I'm Stitchpunk12.**

**The point is, I am reposting my story, 'The New Life For A Hiccup', and I'm doing it on a NEW account, because I feel more comfortable with it after deleting my old story. **

**And if anyone, ANYONE!, accuses me of stealing this story, I WILL take it down from , and it will NEVER be seen on this website again!**

**CAPISH?! (Understand?!)**

**GOOD!**

**Okay, now that that's out of the way, I've been rewritting this story, and redoing the ending. Actually, it's not finished yet, I just got impatient, but like I said, I've been redoing it, fixing spelling mistakes, and whatnot.**

**I don't own HTTYD, but I own the story and all my own Oc's.  
**

**So, without further ado, here's the story;**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

How To Train Your Dragon

The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)

Chapter 1- Run Away

"Leaving! We're leaving! Lets pack up! Looks like me and you are going on a little vacation... forever."

Hiccup called out to his dragon as he walked into the cove, a bag slung over his shoulder.

Hiccup knew what he was doing was wrong. He had finally gained the respect of the people in his village, and finally made his father proud. But he knew good and well that he couldn't stay.

Hiccup couldn't kill that Monstrous Nightmare. He just couldn't. He knew that from the beginning of his Dragon Training.

And besides, if he killed that dragon, it would be like killing Toothless on the inside... Betraying Toothless was far worse than betraying his entire village.

So leaving was Hiccup's only option.

Opening his bag, muttering an 'Aw, man,' Hiccup checked to make sure he had everything he needed; A few extra sets of clothes, his blanket and pillow, his charcoal pen, some journals, some supplies from the forge and his room, a fishing rod, his knife and a short sword (Also taken from the forge), a bunch of his old drawings, and the helmet his father gave him...

The helmet...

Hiccup brought that helmet with him to remind him of his mother and the one and only time his father had ever been proud of him. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

But it was also the memory of a lie that lasted weeks. Weeks of faking it in the ring, fooling everybody. That helmet was just a bad memory...

Frustrated with everything going wrong right when it was going right, Hiccup threw his helmet to the ground, kicked it, and sent it flying across the cove, hitting one of the rocky walls, denting it in the process (The helmet, not the rocks).

Hiccup felt something nuzzling his leg. He looked down. In his anger, he hadn't realized that Toothless had come up to him, looking at him with big worried eyes.

Hiccup petted the Night Fury's nose. "I'm okay, Toothless. We're leaving."

Toothless gave him a look, as if to say, '_Leaving? But why?'_

Hiccup didn't want to tell Toothless about killing one of his own kind. Thinking fast, Hiccup said;

"Because I'm tired of being a hiccup. I'm tired of everyone putting me down, treating me like dirt under their boots. For years, _years_, Toothless, I've been tried to help them. I never meant to make things worse. I was only trying to help. But nobody cares about me, Toothless. You're my only real friend. My _best_ friend."

Great job, Hiccup. Not exactly a lie. That was technically true. No one in the village actually cared about him. They didn't even care about him now that he was good in training. They were just happy that he was no long a problem, no longer the downfall of Berk waiting to happen.

Toothless rubbed his head against his rider's leg, trying to comfort him in any way.

Hiccup knelled down and wrapped his arms around Toothless's neck in a hug. "It's okay, Bud. When we leave, no one can tie me- or you- down anymore. We can learn new things, discover new places, maybe even discover new species of dragons. Maybe we can find more Night Furies."

Toothless made a weird noise that sounded like a cry of joy. His eyes sparkled.

"That's the spirit!" Hiccup encouraged. "We can do whatever we want now! _We're_ a tribe now, just you and me. Now can do anything!"

Toothless leaped for joy, happy that his rider was happy again.

Hiccup then grabbed his bag and climbed on top of Toothless. As Toothless took to the sky, Hiccup though about his father. He had left a note for him back at the house earlier. He also hid all his drawings of Toothless, and his tail designs somewhere where no one would ever find them.

Hiccup wanted to make sure no one saw them, or noticed he was gone until he was far enough away that they couldn't find him (Of course, it was probably a little obvious, since he got carried away and cleaned his room while hiding his drawings). But it didn't matter.

His father was the worst of them all. He always looked at Hiccup with such a disappointed glare, like it was Hiccup's own fault that he was a scrawny excuse for a Viking.

Well, if his father couldn't accept him for who he was, then he could burn in Hell for all Hiccup cared.

As the two friends made way for the ocean, Hiccup couldn't help but look behind him and yell, "GOODBYE BERK! GOODBYE MY LIFE-LONG NIGHTMARE!"

Toothless chuckled at that.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own HTTYD. I only own this story and my Oc's**

XXXXXXXXXXX

How To Train Your Dragon

The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)

Chapter 2- Gone Hiccup, Gone

(Back at Berk)

It was at least three-in-a-half hours after Hiccup wonder off to wherever he went to after training when Stoick began to noticed that something was seriously wrong.

The sun was setting, and practically gone now, and Hiccup still wasn't back yet.

Stoick was starting to worry, because Hiccup's final test was tomorrow and he figured that Hiccup needed to rest up if a small boy like him was ever going to stand a chance against Monstrous Nightmare. So the chief went to look for him.

Stoick decided looking in the woods around Berk. Since no one really sees Hiccup around town in the afternoon, he figured there was nowhere else to look. He would have gone alone, but Gobber had caught up with him before he left. After explaining the situation, Gobber decided he would accompany his old friend. Stoick didn't complain. Having Gobber meant more ground to cover.

The two searched for about an hour, although it felt like forever. After another hour, it was dark out. Stoick hadn't seen his son in over five hours, and was about to go into a full-blown panic.

By the time they reached Raven point and stumbled upon a large cove, Stoick was ready to go back to the village and order an entire search of the island.

"Eh, Stoick," Gobber called, snapping Stoick out of his thoughts. "Come take a look at this."

Gobber was standing at the entrance of the cove, pointing at something with his hook-hand. Was that... was that a shield from the armory?

Yes, it was. A shield was wedged in between two rocks that provided as an entry to the cove. At least an entry for a small person. Like someone Hiccup's size...

_'Is Hiccup here?'_ Stoick asked himself when he thought about the size of the entry. Climbing down through the entrance, the two stomped down to the ground of the cove.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled.

"Hiccup! Where are ya, lad?" Gobber called out.

"Hiccup, come on out!" Stoick said, walking about. "This isn't funny! We need to get back to the village! You're final test is TOMORROW!"

Suddenly, Stoick's foot hit something hard. He looked down, thinking that it was a rock.

No, it wasn't a rock. It was... Hiccup's helmet.

"What in the name of Thor...?" Stoick questioned as he picked up the helmet. Why would Hiccup leave this behind? He noticed that it had a dent in it.

Apprehension began to bubble in Stoick's chest. That helmet was half of Valka's breast plate. Hiccup wouldn't just leave it.

'What if something happened to him?' Stoick thought.

"HICCUP?!" Stoick shouted, a small bit of fear in his voice. He had lost his wife in a dragon raid when Hiccup was just a baby. She was kidnapped by a Monstrous Nightmare.

Hiccup was all Stoick had left. He might have been disappointed of Hiccup most of his life, but that didn't mean he didn't care about him. Stoick was a wreak when Valka disappeared. If anything happened to his son...

"Stoick!" Gobber yelled in a panic. "You need to see this!" Stoick quickly went over to where Gobber was, to see... Were those dragon footprints?

_'Oh Gods, no'_, Stoick though, for he was close to losing it. 'This can't be happening... No, not again...'

"Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Gobber asked. "Because what I'm thinkin' isn't good."

"We're going back," Stoick declared. "And I want a full search of the island. He's got to be here somewhere."

Stoick didn't even wait for Gobber to respond. He was already running back to the village.

##############

After searching practically all night long, and most of the next day, no one found any trace of Hiccup. It was really late the next day when Stoick and the search teams got back. Gobber felt that his friend need to sleep. After a really heated argument, he managed to convince Stoick to go home, although Stoick had no intention to sleep.

Stoick went upstairs to Hiccup's room, with the tiniest bit of hope that he would be in there, asleep. His hope was quickly crushed when he saw he wasn't.

However, instead of sorrow, Stoick's hope was replaced with shock when he was greeted to Hiccup's room.

The room had been cleared of the drawings that were usually hanging from the walls. Hiccup's worktable that he kept in there looked like it had been cleared also, mostly of his drawings. Instead of a room that looked well loved, it looked cold and abandoned, which was something Stoick did not like one bit.

Shock was then replaced with confusion. Why would Hiccup have cleared out his room. Hiccup was always doing weird things that Stoick could never be sure about, but this one took the cake. Just what was going on here?

Stoick stepped into his son's room. Usually, there were papers, charcoal pencils and small tools scattered across the floor, but it was clean. Stoick always hassled Hiccup to clean his room because he tended to trip over something every time he walked in, but now he wished it was still a pigsty.

Looking around the room, more confusion filled Stoick's head. He continued to search. Hiccup's closet was missing some of his clothes. His extra pair of boots was gone.

_'Where is Hiccup?'_ He thought. 'Where is my son? Why has his room been cleared? What's happening?'

Stoick say on the bed. It used to have a blanket and pillow, along with at least a dozen drawings (Hiccup had a disturbing habit of sleeping with all sorts of papers in his bed), but now it, too, was bare.

Except for one thing. As Stoick sat down, he knocked off a large piece of parchment paper Hiccup used to draw on.

At first, Stoick thought that it was one of Hiccup's wild ideas, but in the paper, he made out writing.

"A letter," he said out loud. He began to read, Hiccup's voice echoing in his head as he imagined him reading it out loud;

_"Dear Dad,_

_"If you are really reading thing, then the first thing I should probably say is, I'm sorry._

_"This is probably going to be incredibly difficult for you to handle. Or maybe it will be the best thing you've ever heard. I don't know. But I'm leaving Berk._

_"I know that you don't love me. I know that nobody cares about me. Everyone hates me, Dad. So' I've decided to leave._

_"All my life, I've just wanted to be a good Viking. I just wanted to make you proud._

_"But now I see that that is not the case. That is never going to happen. I know you and everyone else hate me. Because I'm scrawny, weak, and... different._

_"But I can't help the way I am. I've been out down, treated like nothing for long enough. Even you look at me with a disappointed glare. I'm not sorry for how I am, Dad. Get over it._

_"I hate Berk. And I hate hurting Dragons. The training in the ring? That was just a show._

_"So me, killing a dragon makes me so sick to my stomach that I just want to throw up. I'm NEVER going to kill a dragon, Dad. Never. I'm not a Viking and I never will be, and that is perfectly fine with me. I don't want to be a heartless killer like the rest of you. I'd MUCH rather betray my tribe than kill a misunderstood creature who has just as much right to live as the rest of us._

_"This is my final goodbye. Let Astrid kill the Monstrous Nightmare. She's got skills. And take Snotlout as your heir. But be careful. He's so stupid, he can't tell the difference between a sword and a kitchen knife._

_"Tell Gobber I said thank you. He was the only one, besides Mom, who actually treated me with kindness. I mean, seriously, just because we're- YOU'RE Vikings doesn't mean you all have to be impatient, ruthless weirdos who hurt everyone for no good reason._

_"Goodbye, Da- Stoick."_

_-Hiccup_

A horrible guilt tore at Stoick's stomach. He had driven his own son away. He put too much pressure on him, and always treated him like rubbish. How could he do that?

Small tears ran down the chief's face. A rare sight, indeed.

'He's gone,' he thought, that word echoing in his head. Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...

Gone. Hiccup's gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own HTTYD. I only own this story and my Oc's.**

XXXXXXXXXX

How To Train Your Dragon  
The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)

Chapter 3- You're A Daddy Now

Stoick had told Gobber about the note. Word got around the village pretty quickly after that. No one could believe it. Hiccup? Left? It couldn't be true. He didn't have the guts.

Everyone was distressed. No one wanted to believe Hiccup ran away. Not even the teens.

Snotlout felt so stupid. Hiccup was his cousin, but he used him as a punching bag every chance he got. Maybe it was because Hiccup was an easy target, but Snotlout didn't know why he would do that. Now, he would never get a chance to apologize.

The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were equally guilty. They were always torturing Hiccup, calling out nasty comments. And then there were the times they tried to physically hurt him with Snotlout.

Like the time when they were five, and they chased him through the woods, and up a tree, where they lied in wait for hours, then leaving him up there because he was scared to climb down himself. And when he finally tried to get down, he broke his leg.

Or the time when they were ten and Dagur tried to drowned Hiccup, and they joined in instead of helping.

Or the time when they were eight, and they tied him to a stick and tried to roast him over a fire as a sacrifice for Thor until Gobber. They just laughed as Hiccup begged to be released. They weren't REALLY going to sacrifice him, but he didn't know that. It felt good to see him cry at the time.

Now it didn't.

Fishlegs felt terrible. He never stood up for Hiccup. They used to be good friends, until Fishlegs decided he didn't want to be an outcast to everyone, and stopped talking to Hiccup. He had basically abandoned him.

Astrid was feeling the worst.

She never accepted Hiccup. She thought he was a screwup, a stupid kid, when all he ever wanted to do was help. She shunned him, made him feel like nothing. She called him some horrible names, even when he was finally getting good in the killing ring. And words can a Hell of a lot more than any punch or kick Snotlout could give him.

They were all guilty.

#########

It was three days after Hiccup left Berk. He and Toothless had flown until almost midnight the first night before settling on an island far away from Berk. Hiccup didn't know where he was, but it seemed like a good place to stop for a while. It had water and an ocean filled with fish. He was sure they could stay a while.

Now, it was the afternoon of the next day. Toothless was napping and Hiccup was fishing for food, thinking about his future with Toothless.

'I am so much better off without Berk constantly dragging me down,' Hiccup thought to himself. 'I've already lived thirteen years of my life, and all of those were filled with loneliness and people underestimating me.

'It's just me and Toothless now. Maybe we should just travel the world, like nomads. Yeah, that could be fun. We could meet new people, find new species of dragons. Who knows what the future has in store for a boy and a Night Fury. We could-'

That's when he heard it. A strange sound.

It was a strange crying sound. At first, he tried to ignore it, thinking that it was the cry of a wild Terrible Terror since it was a small call. But a voice nagged at him in the back of his mind that it wasn't.

So Hiccup gave in. Grabbing his sword, he slowly made his way to the noise. As he got closer, he began to realize that it wasn't a dragon noise. Was that- was that a child's cry?

Hiccup parted the branches of low trees that were in his way to get a good look.

"What the-?!"

A baby. A baby, swaddled in blankets, was lying alone in the grass, crying like it was scared.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Hiccup slowly walked over to the baby and carefully picked it up.

It was adorable.

It was a boy, Hiccup could tell, that couldn't be any older than, maybe a few months. He wore little footy pajamas, something Hiccup's mother used to make for him when he was a baby.

He had thin, barely noticeable, brown hair, and a cute, little nose.

The baby stopped crying and looked at Hiccup. Hiccup could see the boy had green eyes. Big, sad, green eyes that reminded Hiccup of the boy he used to be.

At that moment, they both knew they had something in common.

"Hey, little guy," Hiccup said gently. He tickled the baby's belly, making him giggle.

"Where's your mama?" He asked, like the baby could answer him.

As suspected, the baby stared at him blankly.

Shrugging, Hiccup carried the baby back to the campsite.

Toothless, who had woken up while he was gone, gave him an irritated look, like, _'Where the HELL have you been?!'_

"Sorry, Bud," Hiccup apologized. "But look what I found."

Hiccup lowered the baby to Toothless, who sniffed at him. After a few seconds, he licked the baby's cheek, causing him to giggle.

Toothless made a weird sound, which was his equivalent to a laugh.

_'But where's his mother?'_ He seemed to be asking. _'He's just a hatchling, after all.'_

"I don't know where his mother is," Hiccup admitted. "Or if he has any family nearby. Poor baby, all alone."

That's when Hiccup noticed that the sky was getting dark.

The baby needed a place to sleep. So he emptied his bag of it's contents, folded some of the blanket and placed it in the bottom. Then he carefully placed the baby in the bag, making sure that the blankets he already had on him were warm enough for him.

"There you go," Hiccup said as he stroked the baby's almost nonexistent hair. That's when Hiccup realized that he didn't know what to call the baby.

"We should name him," he said out loud. "How about..."

Hiccup thought for a while.

"Alvis?"

Toothless nodded in approval. _'It's interesting... Like Hiccup.'_

"Hey!" Hiccup protested, like he was reading Toothless's thoughts.

Toothless snickered.

"Alvis it is," Hiccup declared.

_'Guess what, Hiccup?'_ Toothless seemed to ask.

"What?"

_'You're a daddy now.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a quick look at how Stoick's doing.**

**This was originally going to be Chapter 5, but it got changed.**

**I don't own HTTYD. I only own this story and my Oc's**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How To Train Your Dragon  
The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)

Chapter 4- The Guilt Of A Father

"Hiccup, where are you?" Stoick questioned as he walked back and forth in his son's room. "Why haven't you come home yet?"

Stoick was worried out of his mind.

It was day four since Hiccup left. Stoick had hoped that Hiccup would have given up and come home by now, but he hadn't.

Since Hiccup ran away, Stoick had been searching the island all day, and spending all night in his son's room, hoping to just wake up from a bad dream.

But it was not a dream. It was real life.

And Berk was a small island. There were only so many places to hide there, even for a small boy like Hiccup. If something didn't change soon, Stoick would have to send a boat out to sea to look for his missing son.

That was one of the many things about that that truly baffled the village chief. If Hiccup wasn't on the island, than he had to be out at sea somewhere. But no boats were missing from port. What could that mean?

But, then again, Hiccup was a smart boy. He used his head. He was also good with his hands instead of his fists. He could have simply just constructed a boat out of spare parts from the forge himself and used that to escape. But still, Gobber should have noticed parts missing. And someone would have noticed Hiccup leave.

Stoick felt like rubbish. It felt like it was a his fault. He was the one who had driven his son, his only child, his only piece of Valka, away.

Sure, Stoick knew full and well that he wasn't the perfect father. But who was?

But he wasn't just not the perfect father. He was the farthest father from that. He always put his son down, said hurtful things to him, and dismissed all his ideas that could have helped the village a whole lot.

Ever since Valka disappeared, Stoick and Hiccup grew apart. It got to the point that Stoick couldn't stand to look at Hiccup. Which was understandable in some ways. Hiccup was a scrawny boy, or 'a worthless excuse for a Viking' as the villagers called him.

But there was more than being small that made Stoick angry every time he looked at his son. He looked and acted a great deal like his mother; Smaller than most Vikings, soft, auburn colored hair, freckles across his face, and big, green eyes.

And he and his mother both were always saying or coming up with something completely wacky. Once when Hiccup was four, he asked his father if the sun was made of cheese, since it was yellow. It reminded Stoick of the time when Valka told him that she had this crazy theory that there was no end of the Earth, that the Earth was round shaped like the moon.

Stoick thought that that was ridiculous, but he loved that woman anyway.

But that's what bothered him. He used to listen to Valka ramble on and on about the silliest things, but he always let that go. But when Hiccup did it...

Stoick shook his head. Why should Valka get a free pass and not Hiccup?

All Stoick wanted wanted right now was for Hiccup to come home and to walk right through the door of their house. So Stoick could apologize, hug his son, and tell him how important he really was to him.

Stoick was ready to banish himself from the island. He felt he deserved the worst punishment imaginable for what he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own HTTYD. I only own this story and my Oc's.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

How To Train Your Dragon  
The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)

Chapter 5- Shot Down

_Hiccup sat in the corner of a prison. It was darker than dark in there. Both his wrists were shackled, chains leading up the to the walls. He was completely alone._

_Tears were streaking down his cheeks, his eyes red and blood-shot. He was very scared._

_Hiccup was absolutely miserable. He slowly raised his head, then quickly lowered it again, unable to bear the two images presented to him._

_Toothless. Laying in a pool of his own blood. Swords, axes, arrows all sticking out of his body, his head mangled and twisted in an unnatural position._

_And Alvis. Sweet, little, oh-so innocent Alvis laid on the ground nearby Toothless. Five daggers sticking out of his little chest..._

Waking up in a panic, Hiccup bolted into a sitting position, wide-eyed and panting. His head whirled around almost in a complete 360 degree, almost cracking his neck in the process

Then Hiccup quickly crawled over to Toothless and Alvis, desperate to make sure that they were okay.

To Hiccup's pure relieve, they were both alright. No arrows, axes, swords or daggers. No blood. They were both breathing perfectly.

With a sigh of relieve, Hiccup kneeled over Alvis's makeshift crib, and tickled the baby's belly, causing him to giggle again.

_'What a sweet baby,'_ Hiccup though as he tickled Alvis's little foot, making him giggle once more.

_'And he loves giggling,' _Hiccup thought.

Then Hiccup heard a snorting sound. Toothless was awake.

_'Fondling the baby?'_ He seemed to ask.

"Yep, and proud of it," Hiccup said as he picked Alvis up and cradled him in his arms.

"Alvis," Hiccup said to the baby. "You, Toothless and I are all going to have so much fun. And you are going to do great things, I just know it! We can do whatever we want, I can show you black smithing so you can build anything you want, we can go dragon riding and I can show you how-"

Hiccup stopped in mid-sentence as an idea began to form in his mind.

Dragon riding... It could be a treasured memory that would also be the very first thing all three of them could do together as a family.

"Hey, Toothless," Hiccup said in a sly voice. "What do you say we show Alvis a good time..."

###########

"This NEVER EVER gets old!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his lungs as he rode Toothless along the clouds.

Toothless snickered. Alvis started giggling uncontrollably with glee. He may not remember this when he was older, but he was defiantly enjoying the ride.

Not long after Hiccup got the idea to let Alvis enjoy his own ride, Hiccup used the strap he used to keep himself tied to Toothless (the one that got tangled and forced Hiccup to go the the forge to remove it) and used it to tie Alvis to Toothless.

Once Alvis was tied securely, they took off.

_'We can find him his own dragon,' _Hiccup thought. _'I can teach him how to ride it. He can be happy, and not have to live the life I lived back at Berk. We three are wild flowers now! We can do whatever we want! We're FREE!'_

Hiccup looked down at Alvis, who was safely tucked into one of his arms. He wondered who would abandon such a sweet baby.

Hiccup shook his head at this. _'Probably because he small,' _he thought bitterly. _Well, fine. If no one wants him, I'll keep him. He's my son now. And I would never abandon my child. I-'_

Hiccup was shaken out of his thoughts as a huge boulder came flying at them. Toothless missed it by inches.

"What the-?!" Hiccup was so startled that he nearly lost his grip on Toothless. Alvis babbled in confusion.

"Night Fury!" Someone yelled from below.

"Kill it!" Someone else yelled. "Kill it before it kills us!"

More boulders came flying, some were even on fire. Alvis began to cry Each time Toothless managed to dodge one was just lucky.

But their luck didn't last. Finally, one of the flying boulders hit Toothless square in the stomach, and sent him spiraling out of control. Hiccup went flying off.

Hiccup tried to get a grip on Toothless, but he couldn't reach. So he instead held Alvis tighter.

Hiccup landed on Toothless as they hit the ground, hitting his head on something hard. He passed out and knew no nothing else.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**In this chapter, I am just trying to get the story moving.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own HTTYD. I only own this story and my Oc's**

XXXXXXXXX

How To Train Your Dragon  
The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)

Chapter 6- The New Tribe

Toothless was in a daze when he hit the ground. Everything was hazy, and his body hurt everywhere. He had just landed and he already had a headache. He wanted to pass out.

That's when his rider, Hiccup, landed on him, hitting him right in the gut with the human child, Alvis, tucked in his arms. Toothless groaned in even more pain.

The Night Fury slowly opened his eyes. He had landed in the woods on the opposite side of the island, far away from their camp site. Several trees were bent from him falling in them, similar to when he was shot down weeks before.

Now he was laying limply on the ground. A small dent had formed just underneath him.

Toothless then remembered that he was at the bottom of the dog pile and his head flew up to check on his rider.

Hiccup was unconscious. He had a horribly nasty gash on his forehead that looked deep. He was breathing funny, his coat and shirt were torn up and he had a stain on the front of his shirt that looked suspiciously like blood.

Toothless got incredibly worried. He licked the wound on his rider's forehead to help stop the bleeding.

Alvis, on the other hand, was pretty much alright. Hiccup had protected him, and he got away with only a bruise on his cheek.

'_At least one of you is okay,'_ Toothless growled.

But it didn't help that he was crying abnormally loudly, probably scared from the fall, and for his new daddy's well-being.

And Toothless had no idea what to do. He never had a hatchling before, heck, he'd never even had a mate, so he didn't know the first thing about being a parent. He didn't know how to calm the baby down.

But he tried his best. He tried licking the baby's cheek, he tried flashing his toothless grin, but nothing he tried worked.

After a few minutes, however, Toothless heard something. His ears picked up like dog ears.

Something was coming, and it sounded threatening.

Toothless rolled over into his side, and covered Hiccup and Alvis with his wings. But Alvis was still crying, wailing loudly.

If the baby kept crying, they'd find them. What if they tried to take him and Hiccup away?

_'Hey, baby,'_ Toothless growled softly, looking at Alvis with a serious but gentle look in his eyes. _'Be quiet. Be a good boy and stay quiet so you don't get found. Do it for Daddy.'_

At first, Alvis just stared. But then he nodded. He still had tears streaking down his cheeks, however he had stopped wailing.

_'Hiccup was right,'_ Toothless said to himself. _'This hatchling is meant for great things if he can guess what I'm trying to say at such a young age.'_

More noise snapped Toothless out of his thoughts. It sounded like a big group and they did _not_ sound friendly.

Toothless did his best to cover up his two humans. They were going to take them over his dead body.

The next thing Toothless knew, he was surrounded.

Angry Vikings, at least thirty of them, circled him, all huge and armed to the teeth with swords, axes, hammers, you name it, they had it.

One Viking stepped forward. Toothless figured that he was the leader of the pack. He was at least six-in-a-half feet tall, had a black beard with matching hair that was under a Viking helmet, and a huge, double-bladed axe. It made Toothless nervous, but he didn't show it.

"Never seen anything like it," he mused as he examined Toothless. "Why does it have a saddle?"

"It's the Night Fury, sir!" Someone called. "Hairke, kill it now before it gets away!"

"Do it!" Someone else yelled. "Chop off it's head so we can hang it on the wall!"

Toothless tightened his wing around his humans.

_'What am I going to do?'_ Toothless thought. _'I'm only one dragon. I can't fight them all _and _protect my humans at the same time.'_

Most of the Vikings were yelling at this point, yelling at the chief, whose name was probably Hairke, judging from what the others were calling the leader to do Toothless in. Hairke raised his axe.

Toothless detracted his teeth and growled, the pain from earlier now forgotten.

_'Chop my head off?' _Toothless mused. _'If they so much as touch me, my rider or my hatchling, I'll have _their _heads off!'_

One of the Vikings was stupid enough to try and grab him, since their leader was smart enough to back off and lower his axe (_'Smart man,' _Toothless though.), but Toothless fought back and nearly bit the Vikings' hand off.

Unfortunately, while he was doing that, a bit of Hiccup's head was shown.

"What are you hiding?" Hairke asked cautiously.

_'None of your business!' _Toothless wanted to tell him.

But the Hairke character didn't listen this time. He began to walk closer, moving slowly towards Toothless's wings.

_'Get AWAY!'_ Toothless whipped his tail at Hairke's feet, causing him to lose balance. He fell over.

But Hairke grabbed his tail before Toothless could pull it back. He examined his tail fin, which now had a three large holes in the fabric from the fall.

"What on Earth-?" One of the other Vikings wondered out loud as he and two others surrounded their leader.

"It this dragon some kind of _pet_?!" said another Viking, one with blond hair and a sword, in disgust.

That drove Toothless over the edge. He released Hiccup and Alvis, and charged at the blond Viking.

_'I may let a human ride me,' _Toothless growled once more. _'And I may let him TREAT me like a pet. But I am NOBODY'S pet!'_

The blond Viking slashed at Toothless with his sword, but Toothless dodged it easily. He was about to blast that human into next week when he saw Hairke approaching his rider and hatchling out of the corner of his eye.

_'Back OFF!'_ Toothless jumped in between Hairke and his humans.

Hairke did not back off, but he didn't advance either.

_'They are MY humans! Get your own!'_

Hairke studied Toothless. Toothless got the feeling that he wasn't dumb like the others, kind of like Hiccup. But he was still, in a lot of ways, a stupid Viking, and Toothless didn't like him one bit.

_'Don't you have a village to be chiefing or something?!' _Toothless spat.

"Now, now, dragon," Hairke coaxed. "Your... _friends_ are hurt. Especially that one." He pointed to Hiccup, who was still bleeding. "Do you want him to die?"

_'NO!'_ Toothless hissed. _'But I don't want your grubby hands on him either!'_

Then there was a moaning sound. Toothless looked down. It was Hiccup, and he sounded like he was in a lot of pain.

Not that Toothless could blame him. Hiccup needed help, but he didn't trust these humans as far as he could blast fire at them.

Toothless needed to decide; Protect his rider and hatchling, who would most likely die if he didn't let the humans help, or let the humans help, even though they might just kill them all anyway.

Both options sounded pretty bad. But while Toothless was deciding, Hairke decided on his own that he would help. He was already walking around Toothless, kneeling down next to Hiccup.

_'You don't even _know _him,'_ Toothless growled. _'Why are you acting so overprotective?'_

"We need to get this kid to the Healer," Hairke declared.

"We are NOT going to parade the dragon around the village!" The blond Viking shouted.

"Well, he's not gonna just LEAVE this boy alone with us either!" Hairke yelled. "He's gonna follow us anyway."

Hairke's prediction was proven true ten seconds later. Toothless did follow them as they took Hiccup to the village.

_'I don't understand humans,'_ Toothless grumbled to himself as the walked along.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Not exactly my 'fave' chapter, I'm not very proud of it since a tiny bit of it doesn't make sense to me, and I go a little off track on the personality I have planed for the chief, Hairke, but I'm just trying to move the story along. **


	7. Chapter 7

How To Train Your Dragon  
The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)

Chapter 7- New Girl

The Night Fury was worried sick. Hiccup had been unconscious for a long time now. How long, Toothless didn't know. When you're a dragon, time doesn't matter.

That Viking leader, Hairke, (Though somewhat tough) was by far the kindest chief Toothless had ever faced, and he had faced a lot of chiefs in his day. Sure, he probably wasn't Osvald the Agreeable kind (Yes, Toothless had faced that Berserker), but he was pretty close.

With Alvis sitting on his back (One of the Vikings was smart enough to figure out that Toothless was not going to just leave the baby back there), Toothless followed the Vikings into their village.

It didn't look any different than other villages he had seen during dragon raids, but most of the locals were pretty shocked to see a dragon, a Night Fury no less, wearing a saddle, following the chief.

The only person who didn't look surprised was this little old lady with a long staff (Toothless guessed she was the village elder), like she was expecting something like this to happen eventually.

Toothless followed Hairke to one of the homes where the village healer lived. Although, no matter how much he growled and tried to force his way in, Toothless wasn't allowed inside.

So he countered by laying in front of the door and making sure no one, no one, else went in while Hiccup was there.

_'We're not staying long,'_ Toothless continued to growl to himself. _'As soon as Hiccup is well enough to get around on his own, I am taking him and the hatchling and getting us the HELL out of here!'_

Toothless tilted his ear towards the house. He could make out Hairke's voice and the healer's voice, and the sound of shuffling. He could just barely hear Hiccup mumble in his sleep from time to time.

_'This is all my fault,'_ Toothless thought, guilty. _'I should have been paying more attention to our surroundings. I should have done something to warn Hiccup. If I had just been a little more cautious, then Hiccup wouldn't have gotten hurt.'_

Toothless nuzzled baby Alvis, who was sitting right next to him, making the child giggle. Toothless may not have had a choice in the matter of leaving Hiccup in the care of these strangers, but he was not leaving Alvis alone with them.

"A daddy dragon, huh?" said a voice.

_'Oh no,'_ Toothless groaned. _'Not again.'_

Toothless lifted his head from Alvis to see a teenage girl staring at him.

She was pretty, Toothless guessed. At least she was prettier than more of the Viking women he had seen in the past. She had tangled brown hair that was cut just above her shoulders. She was easily taller than Hiccup, but only by about two-in-a-half inches. She was small, but she was strong, Toothless could tell. She wore a simple pair of black pants, a simple blue, short-sleeved shirt, a black, long sleeved fur coat, even though it was summer, and brown boots. She had a bow and quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder, and a big bag in one of her hands. She looked like a simpleton, but also dangerous.

But that's not what bothered Toothless. What bothered him were her eyes. She had dark brown eyes. No, they were a serious dark shade of brown, almost black. It unnerved Toothless very much.

He sniffed at her. She didn't seem to mean any harm.

But he wasn't taking any chances. The Night Fury growled and bared his teeth at the girl, hoping she'd be smart and get lost.

But she was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid, because she started to advance. Slowly, like Hairke, but she was still moving towards him.

Toothless covered Alvis with his wing as the baby babbled in confusion.

The girl then dropped her arrows to the ground.

Toothless stared at her.

Okay, so she was brave. Similar to his and Hiccup's first meaning, the girl kicked her arrows aside, showing Toothless that she meant no harm.

Toothless toned down the glare and gave her the cute look he gave Hiccup when he threw his knife to the side.

She chuckled and grinned at Toothless. Then she carefully dragged the bag she had over. Toothless studied her movements carefully.

"I figured you'd be hungry, so I brought you something to eat." Then she turned the bag over on it's side and fish came pouring out.

Toothless gave her a weird look.

"Hey, waiting for an answer when someone who's close to me is hurt always make be beyond hungry," She said. "'Course, that's a little backwards since most people can't think of eating when someone they care about is hurt... Oh, never mind. Just eat."

_'This girl can't make up her mind,'_ Toothless mumbled. But he slowly scooted over to the bag, sniffing it cautiously.

"The fishermen had a bunch of fish left over, so I figured I'd give them to you. Nothing special, really."

Toothless looked over at her.

"My name is Alta. Pleased to meet you. What are you staring at?"

Toothless just started to eat.

Alta smirked. "So you're the dragon everyone's fussing about? Cool! No one's ever seen a Night Fury before."

_'What's with this girl?'_ Toothless wondered as he chewed on a cod fish. _'She talks too much, and she's unafraid. When Hiccup first met me, he was petrified.'_

"I managed to eavesdrop on Dad and the healer's conversation from the window on the other side of the house," Alta said. "You friend is gonna be okay, but he has a concussion and an injury in his chest."

_'I noticed,' _Toothless growled in relief. _'But at least he's going to be alright.'_

While Toothless was eating, Alta, taking something out of her coats, moved in toward Alvis.

Toothless growled loudly and tightened his wing around the baby. Alta pulled out the thing she was taking out.

A baby bottle.

Toothless gave her a look of confusion. He'd never seen a baby bottle before.

"Oh, come on!" Alta pushed. "They baby must be starving! And not that I think about it, why isn't he being checked out by the healer too?"

_'I am barely tolerating him to take care of Hiccup! Give me a break!' _Toothless quite literally barked.

Alta mimicked Toothless's speech, making weird barking noises similar to his.

_'Oh, REAL mature,' _Toothless rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Who ever said I was mature?" Alta asked, only guessing what Toothless wanted to say.

"ALTA!" Someone roared. Both Toothless and Alta jumped in surprise. Alta dropped the bottle.

It was the blond Viking from earlier, the one Toothless knocked over. Next to him was another Viking, a boy about Alta's age. They both had just appeared from out of nowhere (Which was uncharacteristic for Vikings), now standing just barely ten feet away from them. The blond's facial expression was hard to read. It was a mix of anger, shock and concern.

"Alta, don't move," he said. "Stand still."

"Why?" Alta asked, like she wasn't three feet from a dragon.

"Alta, just stand still, before that thing kills you," said the boy.

_'I'm not a THING,'_ Toothless growled.

"Logo, Ruoy, he's nice," Alta said, pronouncing 'Ruoy' as 'Roy'.

"It's a dragon!" The boy, who must have been Ruoy, yelled, making Toothless apprehensive. "You know that dragons are vicious killers! They're always trying to kill us. They used their razor sharp teeth to rip us apart limb by limb! Do you want to experience that yourself?!"

Toothless glared at him. _'I kill you because I HAVE too! Don't make me do it now!'_

Ruoy's little story was obviously meant to scare Alta into cooperating, but she did not look even the tiniest bit concerned. "Aw, shut up, Ruoy. You need to stop listening to those stupid stories from the other villagers. They're influencing you a little _too_ much."

_'I'm already liking this girl more and more.'_ Toothless purred happily.

"See?!" Alta gestured to Toothless's purring.

"Alta, your father is right inside," Logo threatened. "Don't make me go get him."

"Or _what_?!" Alta demanded. "He'll ground me for another month?!"

"What is _wrong_ with you!?" Ruoy yelled. "You never listen, you have the attention span of a squirrel... You and your father will go on a fishing trip, and you go looking for _trolls_!"

"Trolls exist!" Logo shouted. "They steal your socks!" Then he muttered, "But only the left ones."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Alta asked.

"Don't confuse the subject!" Ruoy yelled loudly. "Just. Get. Away. From. That. DRAGON!"

"Go jump in a ditch!" Alta yelled, equally as loudly. "You're not the boss of me!"

"If that thing eats you-"

"_He_ is _not_ a _thing_!"

"-Don't come _cryin'_ to me, you useless girl!"

"If he does eat me," Alta said. "Than I hope I come back as a ghost, so I can haunt you for the rest of your life, you big..." Alta began yelling a rainbow of curses at Ruoy.

Logo was already heading toward Alta to just pull her away. But Alta pulled back, and walked point-blank over to Toothless.

"May I please have the baby for a few minutes?" She asked calmly. "He's probably very hungry and you don't have any hands to hold the bottle to feed him yourself."

Alvis babbled again in his little baby language, probably something like, 'Yes! Feed me!' His tiny tummy growled.

Once again, Toothless realized that he had no choice. Alta had a good point. And besides, Toothless figured that trusting her was less dangerous than trusting some of the other people around here.

In the end, Toothless moved out of her way, and Alta picked Alvis up, and put the bottle in his mouth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alta is my new Oc in the story. She's gonna play a more important part in the story, while other Oc's are just there to help move the story along. **

**Okay, last chapter to be uploaded until tomarrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, first I would like to thank the four people who have recently reviewed my story, as they are the first ones to review it the few short hours my story was reuploaded. Now, I would like to answer them;**

**werewolves1999;  
Well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?**

Newtwen;  
Alta being kind of like Hiccup was actually the whole point. Alta is similar to Hiccup, as she is not accepted by her people, however she is more feisty, has a better about it, and fights back.

Lovesbugslot;  
Thank you for your review :)

Ember Neutron;  
First, I'd like to say thank you for reviewing my story, as well as for reading it again even though it was deleted.  
Yes, it's good to be back, and yes, I have seen HTTYD 2, and it's friggin' awesome! :)

I don't own HTTYD, I only own this story and my Oc's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How To Train Your Dragon  
The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)

Chapter 8- Welcome To Draak

Even before he woke up, Hiccup felt horrible.

Before he even opened his eyes, he felt numb all over. A headache pounded behind his forehead. His chest hurt, and he felt heavy, like something was weighing him down.

Slowly, and with surprising difficultly, Hiccup opened his eyes, only to see another pair of bright green eyes staring at him.

If it wasn't for his condition and still feeling heavy, Hiccup could have literally jumped out of his skin, he was not used to waking up with someone staring at him.

"T-Toothless!" He cried out as the Night Fury cried out in a fit of joy at his riders' awakening. It turns out that the reason Hiccup felt heavy was because Toothless had laid his tail on his stomach, pinning him down, and due to heavy bandages wrapped around his head and chest.

Bandages? Hiccup thought. What? What in the name of Thor? What happen- Oh yeah. Hiccup cursed himself for being stupid. We were shot out of the sky.

Hiccup looked around. He was lying on the floor, a blanket covering him, a pillow under his head. He was in a bare room with a door and window, a room not much bigger than his back at home.

The thought of his home back on Berk made Hiccup homesick.

Maybe this was a bad idea, Hiccup thought. Maybe I should just go home. Maybe I can... I can tell Dad that I was attacked by pirates and I managed to escape and-

Hiccup shook these thoughts out of his head. That place isn't your home anymore, he reasoned with himself. And it's not like your former father would believe that lie. Thor, you left a note! There's no turning back now!

Thinking about home or not, Hiccup still had no idea where he was. His eyes wondered to the door. Could he open it? What if it was locked?

Hiccup tried to get up, but pain erupted in his chest. He cried out and Toothless gently forced him to lay back down.

"Great, looks like we're stuck here," he grumbled. Toothless looked at Hiccup with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's okay, bud," Hiccup said, patting the Night Fury's nose. "It's not your fault. We had no way of knowing that there was village on this island."

Hiccup studied Toothless. He had several bruises and scratches covering his body, and his prosthetic tail was practically ruined.

He was pretty upset about Toothless's tail, then he started thinking about how far away from their campsite thery were, then Hiccup realized that there was something missing.

"Alvis! Where's Alvis?!" He almost yelled, whipping his head around, ignoring the pain that travelled down his neck. Toothless started making growling noises, like he was trying to explain what happened while Hiccup was unconscious, but Hiccup could not, even now, so much as guess what he was saying.

Hiccup began to fear the worst for the poor baby. What if the people who shot them down hurt him? What if they left him behind? What if he was dead?!

As if on cue, there was loud talking from outside the door.

"Alta!" Said an enraged, slightly concerned, male voice. "I'm comin' in there with you, and that's final!"

"No father," said a much younger female voice. "You'll only scare the kid and make things worse."

"I don' care!" Said the male voice. "It's the dragon I'm worried 'bout. You and I were prob'ly only lucky to have gotten on that dragon's good side. It seems harmless enough, but one wrong move, and ya could be dragon bait!"

"Even more reason for me to go in _alone_," Said the female voice. "Dad, face it. You're kind of scary looking. I look a lot less like a threat. And I'm already on it's good side. The dragon is probably more likely to let me near the boy than you."

"Alta, I don' want my only daughter to be mauled by that dragon!" Said the male voice.

"What do you care?!" Said the female voice, who must have been Alta. "Now shut your trap, and open the door! I ain't getting any younger!"

There was a moment of tense silence, then were a few grunts, a grumbled 'thank you' and a clicking sound, and the door opened. A girl walked in, carrying a tray in one hand, and, what looked like, blankets in the other. With some effort due to the handful, she immediately closed the door behind her.

She was rather pretty. She had brown hair that was rather tangled and a small splash of freckles across her nose, she had on a pair of black pants, a blue shirt, a long sleeved black fur coat, and brown boots. She came in unarmed.

At first, she didn't look like much. She seemed strong, but rather scrawny, like Hiccup. But she lifted her head. Her eyes... Hiccup's heart almost stopped. Her eyes were so... bizarre. They were a deep brown, almost black. That was her scariest feature. There was just something so unnerving about them. They made Hiccup's skin crawl, it was like a warning signal, like she would pounce at any second, even though she did seem much stronger than Hiccup.

Hiccup couldn't even think of a word to describe her eyes.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

"Uhh..." That's all Hiccup could think of to say. It wasn't every day that a pretty girl talked to him all friendly-like, and didn't look at him like he was useless, a nuisance, or an outcast.

Alta didn't wait for an answer. She came up to Hiccup and set down the tray. It had food on it.

Then she handed Hiccup the bundle blankets. "I believe this little cutie belongs to you," she said.

Hiccup looked. It was Alvis.

"Alvis! You're safe!" Hiccup hugged his new son for all he was worth.

"You're brother?" She asked.

"Son, actually," Hiccup said. Alta was momentarily confused, obviously surprised that a fourteen-year-old boy had a son.

But instead, she decided to ignore it. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Alta," she said. "What's your name?"

You're straightforward, Hiccup thought.

For a split second, Hiccup was torn between making up a name and telling her his real name. He hated his name. It's like it was proof that he was a hiccup, a stupid burden.

But he decided that now was not a good time to start lying, so, with some effort since he was still in pain, he took her hand. "Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" Alta asked. "That's a strange name."

Hiccup knew what she was thinking; _What parent names their child Hiccup?_

"Don't remind me," Hiccup said.

Alta shrugged. "It's not my place to judge. How are you feeling?"

"Bad," Hiccup said, point-blank.

Alta winced a little. "Yeah. Sorry that the villagers shot you and you... _dragon _down," she apologized. "But we suffer from raids all the time, and it's not every day you get the chance to take down a _Night Fury_."

"Tell me about it," Hiccup stated, remembering how that shot he fired was the start of his first real friendship in years.

"Your dragon really cares about you," Alta said. "And your baby. I was probably just lucky that he realized that he had no choice but to let me help out a little."

Hiccup tried to get up once again, but more pain rippled through his chest. Alta had to help him into a sitting position up against the wall. He tried to squirm away, but she wouldn't let him.

An incredibly weird girl, Hiccup thought.

"Yeah, you're not going to be able to move around for a while. Not in this state."

Awesome, Hiccup thought sarcastically. Guess we'll stay awhile.

Hiccup looked down. Alta was very kind, unlike most Vikings. She kind of reminded Hiccup of his mother, rebellious, yet caring. The memory relaxed Hiccup, yet made him sad.

Hiccup said, "You're... really friendly." He didn't want to call her 'motherly' and get on her bad side so soon.

Alta chuckled. "Yeah, and I get the feeling I'm the only one. No one else is very nice most of the time. Especially to me.

"I don't even _know _you, and you're probably the nicest person I've met," she mumbled.

"Same here," Hiccup said. "You're one of the few people who has ever been intentionally nice to me."

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Alta started. "But why were you riding a dragon? I've never met someone who's managed to get close enough to actually ride one."

"It's a long story," Hiccup said.

"I have the time," Alta said.

"But first, I have one question," Hiccup stated.

"What?"

"Who _are _you people? Where am I exactly?"

"Oh!" Alta said, jumping in the air slightly. "Right, no one has told you. Weare the Bone Head Tribe. Welcome to the Island of Draak!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, people, listen and listen GOOD. Some WISE ALEC (I will not name who) just HAD to remind me of the ORIGINAL ending of this story in the reviews and, Great Thor, I wonder if they even READ the note I left at the beginning of Chapter 1.**

**So help me Thor, if so much as ONE more person reminds me of that ONE. MORE. TIME! I WILL remove this story from and it will NEVER EVER be reposted on this website. An dif someone reminds me on the OTHER website I put it on, that will ALSO be removed!**

**Bottom line, don't remind me of the ORIGINAL ending!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

How To Train Your Dragon  
The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)

Chapter 9- Lots Of Fighting

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Alta started. "But why were you riding a dragon? I've never met someone who's managed to get close enough to actually ride one."

"It's a long story," Hiccup said.

"I have the time," Alta said.

"But first, I have one question," Hiccup stated.

"What?"

"Who are you people? Where am I exactly?"

"Oh!" Alta said, jumping in the air slightly. "Right, no one has told you. We are the Bone Head Tribe. Welcome to the Island of Draak!"

"Draak?" Hiccup questioned. "I've never heard of an island called Draak. Or the 'Bone Head' Tribe."

"Does it matter?" Alta asked. "We fight, we get attacked by dragons. We're your average Viking tribe. Except for our name."

She shook her head. "The 'Bone Head' Tribe? Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery. We're a little ignorant, but we're not boneheads."

Hiccup chuckled at her little joke.

"Okay. So, like I asked before, why were you riding a dragon?" Alta asked. "No, actually, scratch that. Why did he let you ride him?"

"You're a curious girl, aren't you?" Hiccup said. It was technically a question, but his tone made it sound like a statement.

"I have to be curious," Alta pointed out. "Everyone else is wondering why, but no one wants to get close enough to you and your dragon to ask why."

"His name's Toothless."

Alta was momentarily confused. "Toothless? I know I saw-"

Toothless looked over at her and mimicked a smile. His teeth weren't there.

"Teeth... on that... dragon..." Alta's voice faltered in surprise. "How-how did he...?"

"I don't know," Hiccup admitted. "I guess it's just something Night Fury's do."

Alta smiled. For a long moment, her eyes lit up and they didn't look as unnerving as before.

"So are you gonna tell me about riding Toothless or what?"

"Gee, Alta. I don't even know where to begin," Hiccup sighed.

"How about when you first got him."

"Okay. Listen closely, Alta."

Hiccup began to talk. Actually, it was more like rambling. Hiccup guessed that he was so glad to get the secret about Toothless off his chest that he started to spill his guts.

He started from the beginning. From how he shot down Toothless, to how he made his tail, to how he learned what dragons liked, to how he used that in Dragon Training. The tray Alta brought was soon forgotten. Alvis had fallen asleep on Hiccup's lap. Toothless listened to the story closely.

Despite only knowing Alta for a short amount of time, Hiccup found himself very comfortable around her. She had an unusual kind, motherly nature to her.

She wasn't like other Vikings. She was different. Like him.

"Wow..." Alta was mesmerized by Hiccup's adventure. "Amazing. And you managed to hide this from everyone in your village? Um, where are you from, again?"

"Berk," Hiccup admitted. "And it wasn't hard at first. Sure, a few people-"

Namely Astrid, Hiccup thought momentarily.

"-Wondered how I got so good, where I was learning these things, but by some miracle, I was able to keep Toothless safe, despite a few close calls."

Hiccup patted Toothless's nose. Toothless purred happily.

"...But I'm guessing things didn't last?" Alta asked quietly.

"Yep," Hiccup said, his voice barely a whisper.

"What happened? It must have been something very upsetting for you to have ended up here."

Hiccup sighed. "Things started going downhill when my father came back from one of his voyages."

"Your father?"

"Stoick the Vast," Hiccup said, mimicking a deep voice. "'Oh, Hear-His-Name-And-Tremble!" Alta laughed at that.

"He's the chief," Hiccup explained. "When he found out how well I was doing in Dragon Training, he was so proud of me. Finally, he didn't feel disappointed.

"But, unfortunately, thanks to what I learned from Toothless," Hiccup continued. "I was the one chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare as a final test. And, I-I just..." His voice trailed off.

"You just couldn't do it, right?" Alta guessed.

"Ugh, right. I mean, I've always wanted to at first. Just so I could get my father's approval. But I just couldn't do it. That dragon has just as much right to live as you and I."

"So... you ran away? Sorry to hear that. I would've done the same thing."

"It doesn't matter. No one actually cared about me in the first place."

"What?" Alta asked.

"Um... Enough about me," Hiccup stuttered. "What about you, Alta? While I'm the one spilling my guts to a person I don't even know, you haven't said very much about yourself."

Alta looked down. "Well..."

Hiccup waited patiently.

"Like you, Hiccup, I'm the child of the chief. My full name Alta Walker the Second. How embarrassing."

"Better than my full name," Hiccup said.

"Why? What's your full name?"

"I'll tell you later."

Alta sighed. "I've always been different from everyone else. I can argue in circles for hours on end, but I can't physically fight very well.

"From day one, everyone just likes to pick on me. They say hurtful things, and treat me like I'm stupid. Like, earlier today. I was trying to get close to Toothless here so I could feed Alvis, and a friend of my dad, Logo, and this boy named Ruoy came and just kind of yelled at me. Someone needs to put Ruoy in his place." Alta mumbled the last sentence. "And me and my dad don't exactly have the _best _relationship. I'm surprised I didn't run away a long time ago."

"Not to be rude," Hiccup apologized early. "But I ran away. Why do you think you didn't?"

Surprisingly, Alta took no offense. "I don't know. Maybe because of my endurance. You know, I can get though a lot of unpleasant things. Everyone just thinks I'm useless just because I'm a dreamer. And, to add to the embarrassment, I refuse to kill dragons."

"Refuse?" Hiccup asked.

"Look at dragon!" Alta exclaimed, looking at Toothless. "They're so amazing, so mysterious, why should we hurt them?"

"Don't they raid your village?" Hiccup couldn't help but asked.

"Yes, but- Look, the point is, dragons are cool. We could learn something from them."

"Eh, I know what you mean," Hiccup admitted. He couldn't really argue with Alta, not after learning so much from Toothless, who was now licking Alvis's cheek.

"I just see the world differently than everyone else," Alta said. "Is that so wrong?"

"No, no, there's nothing wrong with that. I know exactly how you feel. You should see how they treat me back on-"

_**THUMP!  
**_  
"Eh?" Hiccup stopped talking at the sound of a thumping noise, like something fell over. Alta went silent and Toothless's ears perked up. Though the silence, Hiccup could hear hushed whispers.

"Why?!" Alta growled quietly. "Of all the rotten things..."

As quietly as possible, Alta slowly got up and made her way towards the door. She moved to behind the door and grabbed the doorknob.

Fast as a viper, she yanked the door open. Two boys fell in.

They both looked around the same age, maybe fourteen. One of them had a helmet that covered his head and metal shoulder pads. The other had black hair, a sword on his back, and looked incredibly irritated.

"I can't believe even you two idiots would stoop so low!" Alta yelled.

"Your dad made us!" Yelled the one with the shoulder pads.

"I don't care!" Alta shouted. "Don't you two have better things to do than _spying _on people?!"

"Hey, if it wasn't for us, you would have been killed by dragons long ago!" Shouted the irritated looking one.

"Get a life, Ruoy! What is wrong with you?!" Her eyes flamed murderously.

"What's wrong with me?" Ruoy repeated. "What's wrong with _me_?! What's wrong with _you_?!"

He walked towards Hiccup and Toothless in a threatening manner. Alta jumped in front of them, but Ruoy pushed her aside and the other guy grabbed her. Toothless growled at them.

"Stupid girl! You're already trusting this scrawny kid and this dragon!" He yelled. "And you're wondering what's wrong with _me_?! They could be spies from another tribe, or-"

Toothless saw this guy as a threat, and went into protective mode. The dragon leaped in front him, baring his fangs and scraping his claws across the floor.

"One step closer to Hiccup and you're Night Fury chow!" Alta exclaimed. "And _I'm_ the stupid one?! What tribe would send a scrawny kid- no offense Hiccup -to spy?! Even _with _a dragon?! I mean, what idiot-"

"Be quiet!" Ruoy shouted.

"You've got a big mouth for a small girl," said the other guy.

"_Shut up_, Niart," Alta pronounced his name _Knee-art, _which seemed like a strange name to Hiccup. And he should know, considering his own name.  
_  
_"Maybe you sh_o_uld take your own advice!" Niart said.

Then Niart got a weird look on his face, and he released Alta. He wrapped his arm around his body. Alta had elbowed him in the ribs, and pretty hard too.

"You little brat!" Ruoy turned away from Hiccup and Toothless, in favor for Alta and viciously tackled her, pinning her to the floor.

"Get _off _of me, you monster!" Alta wailed. "You're worse than the dragons!"

All the yelling woke up Alvis, who was now crying loudly. Toothless started doing his weird bark-like yelling, and snapping his teeth at Ruoy while whipping his tail on Ruoy's back. Niart started yelling, and all Hiccup could do was stare.

Then someone else walked in, screaming about what all the screaming about. He was a large man, probably six feet tall, he had a black beard and an axe hanging from his back. Hiccup guess this man was who Alta was talking to earlier.

"_What _is going _on_ in here?!" He yelled in a booming voice.

"Dad, get him _off_ me! Before I ring his neck!" Alta shouted at Ruoy.

"Good luck with that!" Ruoy countered.

"Get off her!" Alta's father shouted.

While Alta's father tried to get Toothless away from the two fighting teens, Niart tried to separate them, but to no avail.

Hiccup had been forgotten. He just sat there on the floor like an idiot, with no clue what to do.

Hiccup was really starting to hate this Ruoy person. He reminded Hiccup of Snotlout, and how he used to torture him everyday of his life.

No way would Hiccup just let that guy hurt Alta. She was his first- and only -human friend Hiccup had had in a _long _time.

His mind was made up. With some difficulty due to still being in pain, Hiccup stood up, leaning against the wall because he quickly got dizzy from his movement.

Trying to look in charge, Hiccup shouted, as loudly as he could, no less;

"OKAY! EVERYBODY! JUST SHUT UP!"

Ruoy and Alta stopped wrestling. Niart stopped trying to pull them apart. Toothless stopped swatting Luis, and Alta's father stopped trying to get Toothless away. They all stared at him. Hiccup was not used to getting attention like this, but he was irritated beyond believe. Even more than Ruoy when he came in.

"_Thank you_!" Hiccup shouted aggravatingly.

More staring, especially from Alta's father.

"Okay, this is incredibly stupid!" Hiccup yelled. "Have you people ever tried _talking _things out?!"

No one said anything.

"Alta's father, whatever your name is, let go of my dragon!" Hiccup instructed. "Toothless, come here." Toothless trudged over. "Niart, let go of them. Ruoy, get off of Alta. Alta, get up."

The others did as they were told.

"Good," Hiccup said. "You people are worse than the others back where I'm from when it comes to settling arguments. And they're pretty bad.

"Okay, Alta, I understand that you were mad, but you had no real right to yell at Ruoy."

"HA!" Ruoy gloated.

"And Ruoy," Hiccup continued. "You had _no _right to someone who can't defend themself. And a _girl_, no less! Is that how you solve all your problems?! With _violence_?! I know you're Vikings, but come on! This is ridiculous!"

Alta looked down. Ruoy crossed his arms. Niart stood in the same spot, not saying anything.

Alta's father studied Hiccup, clearly surprised that a scrawny thirteen-year-old was telling them off.

Something about his look made Hiccup wary. His confidence plummeted. Alta's father looked like he was planning things for Hiccup.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'll admit that I'm not exactly happy with this chapter (Don't know why), but I had a lot of fun with it, as well as making Hiccup take charge.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, next chapter is up!**

**I don't own HTTYD, I only own this story and my Oc's.**

**Also, I am going to answer a review I'm not happy about;**

**Hospitaller1080;**

**Listen sweetie, I'm happy you're glad that I'm rewritting the story, but I was VERY clear in Chapter 8 that I did NOT want to be reminded of the original character death in my original story. :( So, please don't mention it. Ever again...**

**Also, FINAL WARNING: If I am reminded of that ONE. MORE. TIME. I WILL remove my story. Not kidding guys. This is your last chance.**

**Anyway, without further ado (OR reminders), let's get on with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

How To Train Your Dragon  
The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)

Chapter 10- He Can Stay  
**Alta's Point Of View**

Alta's father studied Hiccup, clearly surprised that a scrawny fourteen-year-old was telling him off.

Something about his look was clearly making Hiccup wary. His confidence seemed to plummet. Alta's father looked like he was planning things for Hiccup. Toothless noticed this and stared at the man cautiously.

"Hairke," Ruoy said cautiously. "Why do you have that look on your face?"

"Father?" Alta asked, confused.

Hairke didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at Hiccup.

Toothless tenses up a bit and scooted closer to Hiccup protectively, his tail slightly wrapped around Alvis, who was still crying, only silently, laid in the blankets Hiccup had been resting in.

Hairke approached Hiccup slowly, probably because of Toothless, who was watching him like a hawk.

Hairke leaned in. "Who _are _you, boy?" He asked. He spoke quietly but he clearly still freaked Hiccup out

Alta walked up to Hiccup's side. "This is Hiccup, Dad," she said. "He's from Berk."

"He can answer himself," Ruoy said. "Seriously Alta, why don't you shut your mouth?"

"Seriously Ruoy, why don't I bust your face?" Alta said, mimicking Ruoy while angrily raising her fist. Hiccup gave her a look.

"_What_?" Alta asked.

"Alta, please," Hairke begged.

"Um, who are _you _exactly?" Hiccup asked, not entirely sure.

"My name is Hairke," he said. "I am chief of the Bone Head Tribe."

##############

After a long and incredibly awkward conversation about why Hiccup was on Draak, with a dragon, with Alta's father, Hairke the Maximus, which included small arguments between Alta and Ruoy, Alta took Hiccup up to her house and let him sleep in her room. Alta was pretty sure they could trust Hiccup and there was no way she was going to let him sleep in the healer's house alone, where anyone could hurt the small boy. At least if she witnessed anyone hurting him while he was with her, she had some authority to order them imprisoned and/or executed (Even though everyone knew she would change her mind at the last minute. Yes, she did that). Besides, it was her tribe who shot him down. She figured this was the easiest way to say sorry.

Hiccup slept on the floor with the same pillow and blanket from before. Alvis slept in a small pile of blankets nearby.

Toothless was asleep outside on the porch. Alta was pretty sure that her father wouldn't want a dragon- a Night Fury, no less -to be inside the house and, to be honest, she wasn't exactly on board with it either. Not because Toothless might kill her in her sleep, but because he might break something. At first, Toothless wouldn't have it. He was already on edge when Hiccup was unconscious, so Alta had to have Hiccup reassure Toothless that he would be fine. Toothless eventually settled down and agreed to sleep outside. Alta had brought him a blanket however.

Alta was getting ready for bed. Hiccup was already asleep and Alvis was quietly babbling in his baby language. She was changing into her pajamas and getting ready to turn in for the night when she heard voices downstairs. Wearing nothing but black pajama pants and a grey tanktop and no shoes, Alta quietly crept her way out of her room and hid at the top of the steps, listening.

One of the voices was obviously her father. The other? Alta guessed that it was Logo, the Viking who told her get away from Toothless with Ruoy earlier. He was her father's best friend.

"-What do you make of it, Hairke?" Logo was saying.

Hairke sighed. "I don' know, Logo. He seems ta be tellin' the truth, but with that dragon, 'm honestly not sure."

Surprise, surprise, Alta thought. Her father did whatever he could to protect her and the village, but he could be a bit of an air-head sometimes, no matter how tough he acted.

"I doubt that it's an invasion," Hairke continued. "What village would sent such a scrawny boy to spy, even with a dragon?"

That's what I said! Alta thought.

"But Berk..." Her father's voice trailed off.

"I've never heard of 'Berk' before," Logo said. "Ya know it?"

"All to well, 'm 'fraid," Hairke admitted. "Hiccup explained earlier that his father's name is Stoick. 'Used ta know a man called Stoick the Vast a long time ago. Old friend."

Really? Alta thought. Why didn't he say anything earlier?

"What happened between you two?" Logo asked cautiously.

"Eh, we just grew apart. His wife was gonna have a kid, and I was getting' married, and out tribes lost touch."

"So are you gonna sent the kid back?" Logo questioned.

"I don't know, Logo," Hairke sighed. "I feel like I should, but he says he ran away. And for obvious reasons." There was a short silence. Alta guessed that her father was gesturing to the porch.

"The dragon?" Logo asked.

"Exactly," Hairke said. "Berk suffers from dragon raids also. If they found out the boy had turned on them in favor of a dragon, they could've had him executed."

"I don' blame the boy," Logo pointed out. "But are ya really gonna let a dragon roam the village like a pet?"

"To be honest, I've had this idea naggin' at me in the back of my mind on what ta do with tha' boy and dragon ever since he broke up the fight 'tween the Rouy boy and Alta, but 'm not sure."

"What's your idea?" Logo asked.

"Yes, Father, what _is _your idea?" Alta asked, coming down the stairs, revealing that she was listening.

"Alta! I thought ya were asleep," Haike exclaimed. Alta was a heavy sleeper, but she would have heard their conversation either way. Vikings did not often use the term 'whisper'.

"How much did you hear?" Hairke asked.

"Enough," Alta said. "What is this idea you have?" She asked again, crossing her arms.

Alta knew that her father knew good and well that she was not going to bed without an answer. Hairke groaned and said, "If you must know, Alta-"

"And I do," Alta interrupted before shutting up.

"-I believe that havin' the boy could be beneficial for the island."

"He has a name, you know," Alta pointed out, leaning against the railing. "Hiccup. And what do you mean?"

Hairke scratched his bearded chin and said, "I was thinkin' that we could have the boy show us how ta tame dragons," He admitted. "Maybe then we wouldn' suffer from raids so much."

Logo's mouth dropped open. "Hairke, you can' be serious!" He shouted. "Dragons are dangerous, includin' the boys'. It nearly killed me!"

"It was your own fault!" Alta whisper-shouted. "And SHH! You'll wake up Hiccup!"

"I known it's a dangerous idea, Logo," Hairke said. "But we need to do somethin'! We can' just sit around while these raids get worse an' worse. This kid could be a blessin' ta us."

"But what 'bout his father?" Logo asked. "He's prob'ly worried _sick _'bout the kid!"

"I'll... We'll have to discuss tha' with Hiccup," Hairke said. "He should go home, but we can' force 'im."

Hairke turned to Alta. "Alta, I am willin' to give this boy a chance," he said. "And I do not want his dragon destroyin' things. If I let him stay, he is your responsibility."

"Oh, yes Father!" Alta exclaimed, then remembered to be quiet and whispered. "I'm sure he could help us out with our problem."

Hairke smirked. "Very well. You are in charge of 'im, and I hope you don' blow it, Alta. For now, Hiccup can stay. But if there's so much as _one _problem that the two of ya can' handle, I will _personally _ship him back to Berk the hard way! Am I clear?"

"Loud and clear," Alta said.


	11. Chapter 11

**I completely forgot to tell you that I changed Luis's name to Ruoy. Srry.**

**I don't own HTTYD, I only own my story and my Oc's.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

How To Train Your Dragon  
The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)

Chapter 11- Getting To Know One Another

_(Some Time Later)_

Hiccup awoke to the the sun shining in his eyes and the chirping of birds. He mumbled some unintelligent nonsense and stretched his arms.

He had been at Draak for a while, although he mostly spent that time in Alta's room, since he was still in no condition to move around (In fact, Alta had to help him to her room on the first night).

But while he hadn't been around anyone else for much of that time, Hiccup liked Draak. It may have suffered raids like Berk, but it was far more peaceful than Berk. Maybe he could stay a while longer...

Hiccup's peacefulness was ruined when Alta, dressed and out of her pajamas, came barreling from out of nowhere to where he was laying and yelled; "MORNING HICCUP!"

Hiccup jumped and got tangled in his blankets. "Oh, don't _ever _do that again!" He shouted. "Was that even necessary?!"

"Probably not" Alta admitted sweetly. She smiled happily.

'Well, you're in a good mood today," Hiccup observed.

Alta giggled. "I'm an early bird," she said. "And it's not hard to see why. Most of the village isn't awake yet at this time. No one to annoy me for a few hours."

"Then shouldn't you be quiet?" Hiccup asked. "Isn't your father still asleep?"

"I said most of the village is asleep," Alta stated. "Dad's one of the only ones awake."

"'Cause he's the chief?" Hiccup questioned. His father often woke up early due to being chief.

"Probably." Alta shrugged he shoulders. "I can't figure out any other reason why he'd be up at the crack of dawn, a grouchy riser like him. Speaking of that, stay up here for a while. He is so cranky when he wakes up and it takes all morning for him to calm down. You probably haven't noticed because you've been recovering."

Hiccup chuckled. "What does he do if you try to wake him up?"

"What do you mean?" Alta asked.

"Well, whenever me or anyone else tries to wake my dad up, he grabs the nearest weapon and tried to chop us!"

Hiccup never got an answer to his question. Alta just laughed at what he said, probably thinking that he was joking. "Classic Viking insanity."

Alta began to walk out the door. "Stay here. I'll go get us something to eat. I can't make anything with Dad still in the house since I tend to get loud when cooking, but I'll get us something."

"Okay," Hiccup said quietly.

With that, Alta walked out. Hiccup looked over at Alvis. He was babbling happily, wigging in his blankets and looking around.

Hiccup laughed. "You're just as happy as Alta this morning," He said, picking up Alvis and ticking his belly.

The Hiccup heard a small growling sound, like the growl of a really angry Terrible Terror. And it was coming from Alvis's stomach.

"Boy, you must be hungry," Hiccup stated. Alvis giggled happily.

What a sweet boy, Hiccup thought, feeling lucky to have found the baby in the first place. Hiccup raised Alvis over his head and Alvis tried to grab at his hair.

"Hey!" Hiccup protested playfully, trying to pull his head away from Alvis's tiny hands. Alvis only pulled harder and giggled some more.

Hiccup held Alvis close and kissed his forehead, like his mother used to do to him. "I love you, son," he said. Hiccup never heard that from his own father. Never. Because of that, the feeling of had abandonment started inside of him.

Not my son, Hiccup thought. I'm going to be better thank my _ex_-father. Alvis will feel loved and accepted. I'll make sure of it.

"Are you two having fun without me?" Alta asked, walking back in with some bread and a bottle for Alvis.

"Maybe..." Hiccup joked. Alta smiled and handed him some bread while she nibbled on hers. She stuck the bottle in Alvis's mouth. Hiccup had some difficulty feeding Alvis, since he had a baby in one hand, bread in the other, and Alvis couldn't hold the bottle on his own. So Alta had to help them and held the bottle while Alvis was still in Hiccup's arms.

"Hey, Alta?" Hiccup said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being to nice to me?" Hiccup kind of blurted the words out, but he couldn't help it, he had to know.

Alta was silent for a moment before she shrugged again. "I don't know. You remind me of myself."

Hiccup looked down. "Yeah. I guess you aren't... appreciated here either?"

"Not really," Alta admitted. "They don't show it much, but that's how it is. They virtually ignore me. I like to daydream and read and stuff like that. I'm all up for a fight, but I don't like doing it twenty-four/seven. Due to this, I've only got one real friend, and I wouldn't really say he's a friend-friend, more like an acquaintance."

"Who?" Hiccup questioned.

"Her name's Nogard," Alta said, pronouncing the name like 'No-Guard' and swallowing the remainder of her bread. "He lives in the village. He's pretty open-minded, but he sure as hell loves to be alone. Gods know what's going on in his upper stories." Alta tapped her head while saying that.

Hiccup chuckled. "Alta, you're an interesting girl."

"And you're a interesting boy," Alta said.

Alta took the now empty baby bottle from Alvis. "How do you feel? Your injuries?"

"Well, even considering the fact that I fell hundred feet, I'd say I'm pretty good."

"Nice one, Joker boy," Alta said. "Now let's go."

"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked.

"Nowhere special," Alta said. "We're just gonna go walk around Draak. You've gotta be bored, having to rest for so long."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Say, what's up with that Niart kid?" Hiccup asked. It was another one of those sudden questions he'd been asking a lot lately.

Hiccup was actually a little nervous to be in this place. He stood by Alta's side, following her. Toothless walked next to him, occasionally bumping against his leg and looking up at him, as if to say, _'Don't be scared.'_

As the two walked through the village, people started turning their heads. Rumors had already spread through the Bone Head Tribe. The strange, scrawny boy riding on a Night Fury, the rarest dragon of them all, shot down by Hairke the Maximus and taken in by his daughter, Alta the Dreamer (Yes, that was her title, Hiccup asked. She said she liked it better than her full name, even though Hiccup couldn't find anything wrong with it). Alta was used to being stared at and paid them no mind, but Hiccup had never gotten used to it, not even back on Berk, so it made him feel self-conscious.

That's when Hiccup saw Niart. He was with Ruoy, who was sitting on top of a catapult, hitting it with a hammer, trying to pound a nail into it. Niart was holding up the wood Ruoy was on and paid them no mind, but Ruoy glared at Hiccup and Toothless.

'Niart?" Alta said. "Aw, he's Ruoy's little lackey. They've known each other since they were kids. Niart's nice and all, but he's naïve and a bit of an airhead, Usually ignoring the obvious. He's usually pretty willing to cooperate, but that's why Ruoy always takes advantage of him."

"Ouch," Hiccup said.

"Tell me about it," Alta groaned. "I've tried to talk some sense into him, since Ruoy is such a control freak, but he's kind of afraid of Ruoy and isn't willing to listen to me."

"What about that acquaintance friend of yours?" Hiccup asked. "What was his name? No-Guard?"

"Nogard," Alta corrected. "He's pretty cool. He's different like me, so he doesn't have a lot of friends either. He lives on the far edge of the village. But he takes the phrase 'loner' to a whole new level. He hardly ever leaves his house."

"You say all this like you're not on good terms with anyone," Hiccup observed. "You're a friendly girl. Don't you have even one real friend here?"

Alta seemed to blush at that complement. "There was one person, this girl named Woh." She pronounced it as 'Whoa'. "Her and her father came here a long time ago after her father was banished from their original tribe. But Woh hardly ever comes out of her house now. I think her dad is going through some sort of fatherly over-protection phase because I know he's the one forcing Woh to stay in. So, yeah, no real friends anymore."

Hiccup didn't respond.

"Eh, either way," Alta said. "Come on! Let's go check out the Killing Ring! Father said that that's where you're gonna be helping us train dragons!"

Alta grabbed Hiccup by the arm and dragged him away, with Toothless galloping after them,over to a structure with a metallic top, not much different from the ring back on Berk.

"Here we are!" Alta said, walking in, Hiccup and Toothless directly behind.

"It's nothing special, really," Alta admitted. "This is where we keep the captured dragons."

"Just like we do back home," Hiccup mused.

"So..." Alta started jumping up and down like she was all hopped up on sugar. "Do you think you can tame them enough for us to control them?"

"You're getting ahead of yourself." Hiccup tried to calm her. "But..."

"But what?!" Alta squeaked. Toothless made a weird face. _'This girl is scaring me,' _he seemed to say.

"Well, if we work together, then in sure we can think of some techniques to tame them. I trained Toothless so these other dragons shouldn't be much harder."

Alta squealed with joy then clomped onto Hiccup in a fierce hug. Hiccup blushed profusely.

XXXXXXXX

Later that day, Hiccup and Alta went to go get Hiccup's equipment from his campsite, though why they waited so long to get it, he had no idea.

After taking it back to Alta's, they were just laying flat on their backs in the grass in the woods. Toothless was hunting for fish somewhere nearby, leaving them alone.

"What's your full name?" Alta asked.

"Hmm?"

"Remember when we first met," Alta said. "And you said that you thought my full name was better than yours? What's your full name?"

"Hiccup..." His voice trailed off.

"Hiccup what?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." Hiccup blurted it out loudly.

Alta covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "Seriously?"

"Great name, I know," Hiccup said, blushing. "But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls."

Alta laughed out loud that time. "I am so sorry."

Now it was Hiccup's turn to laugh. "Then how come you're laughing?" He asked sarcastically.

Alta shrugged. "I don't know. The gods do strange things.

Hiccup closed his eyes and nodded. "I know, right? Sometimes I wonder why they hate me."

Alta sat on her elbows. "Why would they hate you?"

"Well, look at me!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Not only am I a scrawny excuse of a Viking, but I was put on an island where nobody truly cares about me. Except Gobber..." Hiccup mumbled the last part.

"Who?" Alta asked.

"Uh, nobody," Hiccup said quickly. "Back to the point. I mean, me and my father rarely ever made eye contact and when we did, it was this... disappointed scowl, like he's been cheated, or someone skimmed all the meat in his sandwich." Then Hiccup proceeded to deepen his voice, doing his best impersonation of his father;

"_'Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you've brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side! This here, this is a talking fish-bone!'_

"So, yeah, the gods hate me. _Everyone _hates me. What else it new?"

Alta grabbed Hiccup by the shirt collar suddenly. "Hiccup, look at me."

He looked up.

"If I _ever_, _ever,_ hear you say that again, I _will_ slap you into next week!" She exclaimed. "Just because you're small does _not_ mean the gods hate you! You are intelligent and talented in your own way! I mean, _come_ _on_, anyone who can train a dragon, a _Night Fury_, no less, has _got _to have something right with them! Not only that, but you are awesome! You're creative and kind and cool!You were just put on an island where nobody appreciates you! It's _their_ lose that you ran away! Don't listen to them!"

Hiccup was blushing bright red and couldn't look Alta in they eye. Did she really mean that?

"T-Thanks Alta," He stammered. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. You're probably the most caring person I've ever met."

"Why thank you!" Alta smiled. Once again, her eyes didn't seem quite as scary as before.


	12. Chapter 12

**I originally wrote this chapter because I got lazy and didn't feel like advancing into the story, so this is just an irrelevent chapter based off a deleted scene from the original movie. We'll get back in track in the next chapter, I promise. **

**BTW, silverwolf (Someon in the reviews), I appreciate the review, but I would appreciate it more if you DIDN'T remind me of the ORIGINAL ending! Okay?! This is my THIRD warning to, not only YOU but, to EVERYONE! If ONE more person reminds me of the original ending, my story will be DISCONTINUED from this website for a SECOND time! I. AM. NOT. KIDDING!**

**I don't own HTTYD, I only own this story and my characters.**

**XXXXXXXX**

How To Train Your Dragon  
The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)

Chapter 12- Hiccup and Logo

Later on that day, Alta took Hiccup to the blacksmith shop.

"Hi, Logo!" She greeted happily when they walked in.

The blacksmith looked kind of young and he had blond hair. He kind of reminded Hiccup of Gobber, only this guy had both arms and legs. Hiccup then realized that it was the guy Hairke was with when he was shot down.

He was sharpening an axe when they came in and didn't immediately realized they were there over the sound.

Alta looked at Hiccup, as if to say, _'watch this_'. She picked up the nearest, softest object, which was a roll of leather. Hiccup got an idea of what she was going to do.

"Wait, Alta, I don't think you should-" Too late. Alta threw the leather at the back of Logo's head.

"Ow!" Logo groaned and turned around.

"Aw, Alta," he said. "I should have guessed that ya wold come around here eventually with yar new friend."

"So you noticed," Alta said as the Viking came walking up to them.

"Logo, this is Hiccup. Hiccup, this Logo, our blacksmith."

"Hi," Hiccup said politely. "Nice to meet you.

"Nice ta meet ya, too."

"What are you making, Logo?" Alta questioned, probably just trying to start a conversation, as she already knew good and well what he was making.

"Just makin' a few extra axes," Logo said, before sighing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alta asked.

"Aw, this place has just lost it's zest without my little apprentice."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"His old apprentice died a few weeks ago," Alta whispered in his ear. "Long story, don't ask."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hiccup said.

"Eh, it's just not as fun as it used ta be," Logo said.

"Hiccup, who was your blacksmith on Berk?" Alta asked.

"His name is Gobber," Hiccup said. "I used to help him all the time."

Logo didn't hear Hiccup, as he was not paying attention, but Alta's face went temporarily blank. Then a smile grew across her face. Her dark eyes shined mischievously.

"Hiccup, you stay here, I'm gonna go check on Alvis," She said quickly before bolting out of the room, as if being chased by a pack of Terrible Terrors.

Hiccup and Logo stared at each other.

Logo rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure she wants ya to help me."  
"I couldn't agree with you more," Hiccup chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a while of talking, Hiccup had ended up helping Logo out with his weapons. Logo was impressed by Hiccup's skill in forging.

"So, it's Hiccup, right?" Logo asked.

"Yeah," Hiccup said, working over the fire, melting metal.

"Eh, yar pretty good with yar hands, Hiccup," Logo noted. "Ya done this before?"

"Yes," Hiccup said. "I used to work with Gobber, the village blacksmith, back home. I had been his apprentice since I was little. Well... _little-er_."

Logo nodded. "So, tell me 'bout yarself, Hiccup," Logo said. "Hairke said that he knew yar father."

"He did?" Hiccup almost spilt the melted metal he was working on.

"Yep," Logo said. "Though he said that our two tribes lost touch a long time ago. I came ta the island AFTER Hairke got married, so I don' know much 'bout 'him. What was his name again? Stoick? What was he like? 'Neva knew 'im."

Hiccup pouring the metal into a sword mold, which Logo picked up a minute later and carried over to a table. Hiccup set down the melter and went to help.

"They guy is impossible to please." Hiccup picked up a pair of pliers and tossed them to Logo.

"He's a chief," Logo said as he picked up the sword that was made inside the mold and carried it to another table. "Hairke is the same way. He just doesn't want to appear to be playing favorites."

"He's covered in that department, believe me." Hiccup ran over to the table Logo was heading to, brushing it off.

"If I hadn't lived in the same house with him, I wouldn't have even known he was my father!" Hiccup ducked out of the way before Logo set the weapon down rather roughly. "Not even if my mother introduced him to me while he was wearing a name tag saysing 'Hi, I'm Hiccup's father'."

"Had ya ever told 'im that?" Logo questioned, feeling bad for Hiccup, trying to get him to talk more. His old apprentice used to chatter his ear off all the time, so he wanted to hear more.

"Of course not," Hiccup said. "We barely ever made eye contact." Hiccup held the new sword in place while Logo hammered at it.

"And when we did, it was always this... disappointed scowl. I said the same thing to Alta, don't make me do my impression of him."

Logo chuckled at the boys' story. "No, no. Yar thinkin' 'bout it all wrong. It's not so much what ya look like, it's what's inside that he can' stand. Alta and Hairke have a similar relationship, if that helps at all.

"Thank you for summing that up," Hiccup said sarcastically. "I'd like a new conversation, please.

"All right," Logo said. "Where'd Alta go?"

"She's either arguing with Ruoy, or playing with Alvis and Toothless," Hiccup stated. "Probably both."

Logo laughed. "Those two will fight ta the end of time. Don' know why, though. I'd be damned if Ruoy doesn't have a crush on her."

"Be he acts like she gets on his nerves," Hiccup pointed out.

"She gets on everybody's nerves. She's a dreama', that girl. And Ruoy is still just a kid," Logo said. "It's prob'ly just his way of getting' her attention. Good or bad, though it ain't workin'. Speakin' of neither, what's up with that baby of yars anyway? He yar bother or somethin'?"

"My son, actually," Hiccup said. "See, the day after I ran away with Toothless, I came across him all alone. So I took in and named him Alvis."

"Where did ya find 'im?"

"On the other side of this island."

Logo stared for a moment. "That's strange. Where in the name of Thor did he come from?"

"Aw, some other tribe probably landed on that side of the island and left him there by accident," Hiccup mused. "But it doesn't matter now. As much as it shocks people, he's my son now and Alta acts like a mother to him."

"Aw, Alta loves kids," Logo said. "She's a different gale, alright, but I know she's gonna make some lucky man really happy.

"What do you think of Alta, anyway?" Logo continued.

Hiccup thought nothing of the question at first. "Well, she's not bad. She really nice and cool and-" Hiccup narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Oh, I see where you're going with this. Way to get the mood back on track, Logo."

"Aw, come on," Logo urged. "I've seen the way you two have been lookin' at each other for the past few days."

"Oh, please, it would never work," Hiccup said. "Alta is really nice, but no girl would ever look at me that way. There was this girl named Astrid back home that I really liked and she wouldn't have come near me, not even if she was on fire and I had the only bucket of water in the village!"

"Hiccup, yar doubtin' yarself too much," Logo pointed out. "Alta's not like otha Viking girls. She's serious and realistic, but she's also understandin'. And you two are already friends."

"Hairke would never approve," Hiccup said.

"Don't make this 'bout Hairke," Logo said. "The way I see it, parents have no say in who their children marry. Besides, Hairke thinks he can trust you enough to stay here-"

"But not yet enough to take care of his daughter," Hiccup interrupted.

"No, not _yet_," Logo said. "Ya just have ta earn that trust. I know it's uncomfortable-"

"Speaking of uncomfortable, can we please stop talking about this?" Hiccup asked, almost begging.

"Okay," Logo thought for a minute. "Why are ya so willin' ta trust me? I almost killed yar dragon."

"It was just a misunderstanding," Hiccup said, already fully aware of Logo and Toothless's encounter right after he was shot out of the sky. "You didn't mean it. Besides, you remind me of Gobber and I used to talk to him all the time."

"I see," Logo said as Hiccup got another mold ready.


	13. Chapter 13

How To Train Your Dragon  
The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)

Chapter 13- The New Start To The New Life Of A Hiccup

It was a good several months later since Hiccup came to Draak. And he was loving every second of it.

It felt as if Hiccup belonged there, like he was meant to be born there in the first place.

He was helping them train their dragons. Hiccup showed them how to get close to them. It was amazing what you could learn from dragons.

Helping Logo in the forge became a regular thing for Hiccup. He made saddles and all kinds of armor for the dragons and their riders.

And when Hiccup wasn't in the forge or the former Killing Ring, now Training Ring, he was saving dragons. He'd patrol the island and rescue whatever dragon he could get his hands on. In fact, that's how Hiccup found a dragon for Alta. A TimberJack named Bois that Alta kept in the woods around the village due to his wing size. He's wing span was far too big to be kept in the Ring or around the house without him slicing something with his wings. And Alta also thought that giving him freedom was a good thing. So Bois lived in the woods and Alta would visit and fly him frequently.

During the time Hiccup spent on Draak, he and Alta seemed to get closer. They'd stay up at night, talking and snickering. They'd hold hands while walking through the village. On occasion, Alta would kiss Hiccup on the cheek.

Alta was also becoming prettier than she was when they first met. She grew her hair out so it was now hanging down her back. Her dark eyes were still somewhat starling, but they shined more happily than in an aggravated way like they used to. And Hiccup couldn't help but stare at her every once in a while.

Hiccup wasn't too bad himself when it came to looks. He had gotten taller, and he was starting to develop a six-pack. More than once he caught Alta staring at him. Although he didn't know how she felt about him. And he'd hate for his relationship with her to turn out like his relationship like Astrid's. With her hating his guts, and threatening him with her axe.

One day, things went from good to better with Hiccup and Alta. It was night time. Hiccup was with Logo again in the forge, fixing broken supplies and talking like they always did when Alta came in with Toothless and Alvis.

"Hey," Alta greeted, walking in, careful to keep Alvis away from the fire and equipment.

"Hey, Alta," Hiccup said, gladly setting down a massive sword that he could hardly lift. "What have you been all day?"

"Taking care of Alvis," Alta stated. "And I feed Toothless some fish earlier. When I got home, he was in the house and practically chewing on the furniture."

"Thanks for feeding him," Hiccup said.

"Wait," Logo paused. "Alta, where did ya get the fish?" He asked cautiously.

Alta didn't say anything. She just smiled mindlessly and wiggled her finger under Alvis's chin.

"Ya stole 'em from the fishermen down at the docks, didn' ya?" Logo interrogated.

Alta continued to smile.

"Oh, Alta..."

"Hey!" Alta put her free hand on her hip defensively. "Do you want a dragon roaming the village, cranky because he didn't get fed?! Don't you remember last time?" Alta was refurring to an incident from a month before, when a new dragon forgot to feed his dragon and the dragon went on a rampage attacking the fishermen just to get to the fish so he could satify his own hunger.

Logo grunted. Alta had a good point.

Hiccup smirked.

"Did you two have fun today?" Alta asked, looking directly at Logo.

Logo nodded. "Plenty. Hiccup is quite talkative, as usual."

Alta giggled. "Hey Hiccup, you wanna go on an adventure?"

"What _kind_ of adventure?" Hiccup asked.

"Come one, silly!" Alta grabbed Hiccup by the arm with her free hand and walked him out, Toothless quickly following behind them.

"Be careful, you two!" Logo called out. He smirked to himself. "Don't do anything stupid!"

"No promises!" Alta called.

_Love birds_, Logo thought. _Just like Hairke and his wife._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we going?" Hiccup questioned as Alta dragged him through the village and into the woods.

"I wanna ride Toothless!" She exclaimed suddenly, jumping up and down.

Hiccup sighed. He should have guessed. He had never taken Alta on a ride on Toothless, mostly because they had found Bois before they got the chance.

"Okay then," Hiccup said, automatically climbing on top of Toothless. "Be careful with Alvis.

Alta's smile melted off her face, Then she started looking around, like she was looking for something. Then her face brightened up. She handed Alvis to Hiccup and rolled up her shirt slightly.

"What are you-" Hiccup started to ask. Then he realized that Alta had a rope, wrapping three times around her waist like a belt. She undid the small knot, took back Alvis and gently tied the rope around his own small waist before tying the other end of the rope to Toothless's saddle.

"You know, I did that same thing a while ago," Hiccup pointed out.

"Good," Alta said. "Then it isn't a bad idea to tie a rope around him." She got on the dragon, clutching Alvis tightly.

"We're going on an adventure!" Alta shrieked.

"Hold on tight!" Hiccup warned. Toothless got on his hind legs and took off.

Alta screamed, but an excited scream. Alvis started giggling like crazy.

Hiccup steered Toothless while Toothless started spinning and doing loop-de-loops, swiveling around and enjoying Alta's yelling. They dove for the ocean, pulling up only a second before hitting the water.

After a while of the demented roller-coaster ride, Toothless settled down and began gliding along. Alta ran her hand through the now pink clouds (It was almost morning now) as they flew toward the sunset.

"He's even more amazing than I thought," Alta mused. "And I already thought he was amazing."

Toothless grunted in satisfaction.

"He's a great dragon," Hiccup agreed. "And a magnificent friend. He was there for me when I needed him."

"Didn't fit in at Berk, huh?" Alta asked the obvious in an obvious voice.

"You know good and well that no one appreciated me," Hiccup pointed out. "'Specially not my father."

"Hey, it's just like I've been saying, Hiccy," Alta said,the wind blowing her hair back. "If they can't accept you for who you are, they shouldn't have you at all!"

Hiccup smiled at her. "You're a magnificent friend too," he praised.

"Thanks Hiccup," Alta thanked, patting Hiccup's shoulder. "Hey, maybe one day, they'll realize just how much they need you."

"Yeah, like on the thirtieth of February," Hiccups said sarcastically. There _was _no thirtieth of February. Alta laughed at his joke.

Just as the sun was about to come up over the horizon, Hiccup landed Toothless near the edge of the woods outside of Draak. That's when he noticed that Alta was staring at him.

"Uh, w-we should probably get you home," Hiccup said nervously. "Your dad's probably wondering where you are and-"

Alta set Alvis down on Toothless's saddle and started walking toward Hiccup, gently backing him into a tree as she leaned in on him.

"Um, Alta," Hiccup said. "I've getting really freaked out right now."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Alta said with a sly smile, pressing her lips against Hiccup's.

That was the real start of something entirely new, the real start to the new life to a hiccup.


	14. Chapter 14

How To Train Your Dragon  
The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)

Chapter 14- Stoick's Decision

(Six Years Later)

As Toothless glided through the air on his own, Hiccup flew at his side with his makeshift wings that he made himself. The two friends dove for the sea below, pulling up before hitting the water and disturbing a sleeping wild Scaldron.

As one with the dragons, one with his no longer crazy, mixed up feelings, Hiccup felt alive.

And finally happy.

As the two landed on a nearby rock, Hiccup removed the helmet he had been wearing.

No longer the scrawny, lightweight, puny excuse for a Viking. He was still smaller than most, but in the last eight years, he was taller, his voice deepened, he was in better shape.

And far more intelligent than most Vikings on Berk, that was for sure.

Now, instead of Hiccup the Useless, he was Hiccup the Dragon Whisperer.

Twenty years old and no where to go but up. Soft brown hair fluttered in the blowing wind, piercing green eyes stared at the wide ocean before them. Since leaving Berk, the world had gotten a LOT bigger. Deep inside of him, Hiccup wished he could explore it all, all the way to the (nonexistent) end of the world.

But Hiccup was already happy with his new life, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

With Alvis's sixth birthday coming up soon, and Atla, his wife of three years, pregnant with their first biological child together (Yes, she's pregnant), Hiccup wondered how it was all possible for the incompetent little hiccup he used to be.

And if that wasn't enough for the young man, Hiccup now had many friends among Draak. Alta's father, Hairke, the soon-to-be retired chief of the Bone Head Tribe, was like the father he never had.

But there was more. Since Harike was going to retire from his position as chief, guess who was the one to step up?

Yep, looks like Hiccup was going to be the chief of a tribe after all. Practically everyone in the village thought he would make the perfect chief. He had proved that over the years. Well, except for Ruoy, but that was to be expected, although he did let it go.

But being chief didn't matter to Hiccup. Just as long has he had his family, he felt like he could concur anything.

As Hiccup and Toothless made their way back to the village, he briefly wondered how Berk was doing.

"They probably threw a party when I left," Hiccup said out-loud, bitterly. "I bet they were all so glad to have me out of the picture. Especially Dad."

Toothless nodded his head in agitation. _'I've never met them, but from the way you talk about it, they must have been horrible.'_

Hiccup scoffed in agreement. "If they could only see me now, married to a great woman, with a son, a new baby on the way, and soon-to-be chief of a major tribe. Hehe, I'd love to show them. I'd love to show them that a Hiccup can be the greatest Viking alive.

"And you too, Toothless. If only they could see you, the only know living Night Fury."

Hiccup tucked his helmet under his arm and walked through the village. Trained dragons roamed freely, sitting on rooftops and some of the smaller dragons were playfully chasing after some of the younger children.

In the six years Hiccup had been at Draak, he had made a lot of progress with the Bone Head Tribe. He brought peace to them with the dragons. Even though no one found the nest, here were no more raids around Draak.

He got a lot of 'Hi Hiccup's and waves. Some of the younger girls were even staring at him. Apparently, they thought he was hot, even if thinking that way was not very Viking-like.

Hiccup just politely replied and waved back. He was sure those girls were nice people, but he would always have his eyes set on one woman, who was standing on the porch on the chief's house, waiting for him with a small five, almost six, year-old standing next to her.

Alta and Alvis.

They had a hard time at first, their relationship. Hairke had more or less approved of it, once they finally told him (Well, actually they were forced to because of Luis, who had unfortunately found out), but people often stared at them and whispered and even spread some rumors. But once Hiccup started helping with the dragons and writing the Book Of Dragons 2, they learned to respect the young couple.

Alta wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck and kissed him like she usually did every day. Alvis quietly gripped his fathers' leg, almost knocking Hiccup over. As he was greeted by his son and wife, Hiccup felt like the luckiest man alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, things were not going so great for Stoick. Or anyone on Berk.

Since Snotlout became chief, his ego go bigger. He got more and more full of himself. He didn't care about anything.

Not even the good of the village.

Snotlout once asked Astrid to marry him. She said no.

He asked again.

She said no.

He asked again.

She said no. Ever since Hiccup left, she realized her love for him and her heart belonged to him.

This went on and on since a year after Snotlout was made chief.

Four years to be precise.

When Snotlout asked for the millionth time, Astrid once again said no. And he was at his breaking point.

Let's just say that he did something that involved a dragon that was meant to impress Astrid, but it went bad and he ended up destroying half the the houses in the village. Then another thing involving a dragon went bad.

Then another. Then another.

Now, because of this, most of the houses on Berk were gone. Most of the food was gobbled up by dragons. The Vikings were weakening.

It was just a year ago when Snotlout was removed as chief, and Stoick was put back in the position.

But even he didn't know what to do anymore. People were now homeless and getting hungry.

No one blamed Astrid for all of this. No one in their right mind would marry Snotlout. Heck, he was already bound to do something stupid that would ruin Berk anyway.

As Stoick and the people of Berk looked back, on the day Snotlout became chief, all anyone could think about was Hiccup.

If only they were nicer to him. If only they didn't put him down they way that did, he would still be here. Nobody liked the idea of such a scrawny boy being chief, but he sure as heck could have done a better job leading a tribe than Snotlout. At least Hiccup was smart enough to figure out what he was doing.

They all wondered where Hiccup was now. He was so small and helpless when he left. Everyone figured he had probably died of starvation or a dragon attack long ago.

Stoick had gone searching for his son, but he found no trace, which was not a good sign. He always came back with nothing, not even a torn piece of a green tunic.

They had even gone so far as to give Hiccup a funeral two months after he left. There was not a dry eye in the crowd. Children cried themselves to sleep for a solid month after. Adults, including Stoick, felt so much guilt and sorrow that they couldn't get a goodnight's sleep for weeks on end. And the teens at the academy... They felt the worse.

Coincidentally, everyone in the village, Snotlout included, was having a moment of silence for Hiccup. Looking on the bright side, if Hiccup really was dead, at least he was no longer in pain. No one could make him feel small, inadequate, or hurt him again.

#################

Night was falling on the island of Draak. It was a cool, dark night. The moon and stars were bright. Small dragon noises could be heard beyond the woods. Everyone was in their homes, Hiccup included.

With Alvis curled up at his side, snoring slightly, cuddling his pet Terror, a sort of pre-dragon before he got one to ride on, his wife on his other side, holding his hand, his father-in-law, propped up in a chair, asleep, and Toothless asleep on the floor in the center of the room, Hiccup was simply enjoying a nice, quiet night with his family, the family he'd always wanted.

Atla rested her head on Hiccup's shoulder. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

Careful not to wake his son, Hiccup shifted a little and put his hand on Alta's swollen belly. Their relationship seemed a bit too mushy for Vikings, but no one, especially Hiccup and Alta, seemed to care.

"I love you," she whispered, placing her hand over Hiccup's.

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

##############

Stoick was at his breaking point.

He was back in charge now, but only because Snotlout was the farthest thing from a good chief

Now, because of _him_, houses were destroyed. People were starving. They were all also too weak to fight off dragons now, which didn't help one bit.

If only Hiccup didn't leave, if Stoick had only been gentler with his fragile son, maybe he would have been chief. Hiccup being chief sounded like a _far _better idea than Snotlout being chief.

Stoick ran his fingers through his beard, which now had streaks of grey from his stress. He was walking around the village, wondering how everything fell apart so quickly.

Stoick thought back. He missed his son so much, more than he wanted to admit.

For years, after his wife disappeared, Stoick didn't know what to do with his son. Not only was he small and weak, but he was always ignoring his orders. Due to this, Stoick had tried to keep his son indoors at all times, to protect him from the dangers of the world.

Now Stoick wished he had just let Hiccup be himself.

Stoick blamed himself. Because of him, his son had probably spend days, weeks, or even months alone, cold, hungry and probably hurt.

Because of him, his son had probably been murdered by dragons long ago. Stoick could only imagine how scared his small son had been, how he was probably torn to pieces, his blood splattered everywhere, bite marks littering his body and probably left in pain for hours on end before passing away, feeling unwanted, unloved and hated.

Stoick felt a few tears stream down his face, but he quickly wiped it away. He needed to stay strong for his people. It was what a chief did.

But even _Stoick _was starting to lose it. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. Without knowing what happened to his son, the Hairy Hooligan chief was sure his tribe would fall apart completely.

Just then, an idea began to form in Stoick's mind. Was it possible that...

No, it wasn't. It had been six years since he left, he couldn't possibly be alive. Not a small boy like him.

But, Stoick wouldn't let it go.

What did he have to lose? His pride?

Screw pride, the chief thought. The future of this tribe is more important than-

No, he though solemnly. My _son _is more important than my pride.

Mind made up, he started running to the forge. Gobber was there, sharpening an axe while whistling a happy tone. Probably just trying to keep his spirits up like he always did.

Bursting in and nearly giving Gobber a heart attack, Stoick said, "Supply the weapons. We're goin' on a trip."

Gobber was confused. "Eh? Trip? Stoick, this is really bad timin' for another voyage. Where're we goin'?"

"We're goin' to find my son," Stoick stated. "And I won't be satisfied until we find him, dead or alive."


	15. Chapter 15

How To Train Your Dragon  
The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)

Chapter 15- Close To Being Chief

"So Hiccup, are excited?" Ot asked.

It was about a week-in-a-half later. Today was the day. A day Hiccup never though possible.

The day he became chief of a tribe.

He certainly never thought that he would become chief back on Berk. He always figured Snotlout would take over (And ruin everything worse than him, Hiccup was sure).

"I'm excited," Hiccup admitted. "But... I'm also really nervous. What if I don't do a good job? I mean, I never thought I'd get this far."

"Hiccup, calm down," Ot coaxed. "You are an amazing guy! You are going to be perfect! I just know it!" Ot bounced on his feet, as though he couldn't contain his energy today.

Hiccup and Ot were hanging out outside the Great Hall, two hours before the ceremony, while some of the other village man got everything ready.

Ot was Hiccup's best friend of the same age, as well as his soon-to-be second-in-command. His name was pronounced had 'Oat'. The two met a year after Hiccup arrived at Draak. Ot came to the island two years after Hiccup, after escaping pirates who captured his family of nomads.

Ot kind of reminded Hiccup of Dagur, for he was eccentric. His favorite pastime was using unsuspecting villagers as knife throwing targets (Luis included). He had ideas crazier than Hiccup's and he had long red hair similar to Dagur's. But Ot was a lot more tolerable than Dagur the Deranged.

Ot was a good person in general. He was very supportive and he loved his dragon, Blueskin the Deadly Nadder.

"And I don't blame you for being nervous," Ot said. "You're about to become the new chief of our tribe. Honestly, I can't think of anyone more perfect for the job. It's a great honor, and-"

"And you're only making me more nervous," Hiccup finished for him.

"Sorry Hiccup," Ot apologized. "But I'm excited for you!"

"Thanks," Hiccup said, truly grateful for Ot's support. "I just never thought this day would come."

"Why? Because of those nasty people on Berk?" Ot asked, remembering the stories of how Hiccup was mistreated, abused, and forgotten. "Pfft! Losers! I can't believe they were so mean to you! They doubted you so much, I wouldn't be surprised if they never even bothered to look for you!"

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed. "They probably had a funeral for me the second they found out I left!"

"Then they probably raided your room for stuff for trade like a pack of wild dragons!" Ot joked.

Hiccup laughed at his friend's joke.

"So true, it hurts," He said, laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The sail boat rocked back and forth on the calm sea. It was noon, and all wa quiet. But nothing was even close to quiet on Stoick's mind.

I want my son, he contained to think. I don't care if he doesn't want to come back, I will tie him to a pole on this boat and force him back.

Stoick was in his room of the boat he was on, just pacing back and forth, wondering what would happen when he saw his son again.

Stoick had been on the search for just over a week. No, he wasn't alone. He was with Gobber and the other kids who had trained with Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs the twins and Snotlout. Why he brought along children, no one knew, but one thing was for sure, there were no longer children.

Stoick walked out of his room and onto the main deck. All the children had grown up. They were older and more serious. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut, but no one expected them to really grow up.

Stoick walked to the front of the boat. Astrid was already there.

Astrid's appearance had changed quite a bit. Now her hair was more neat, with her usual braid down her back. She wore more fur around her shoulders with a red shirt. Her shoulder pads had longer arm bands with fur. Her favorite axe was slung over her shoulder.

She had become more gentle over the years, probably because of Hiccup. But make no mistake. She was still the tough girl from six years ago.

Stoick stared off into the distance. He wasn't sure if he could handle seeing his son again.

Astrid looked sympathetically at the Hairy Hooligan chief. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but she could tell that he was torn up inside.

"Hey," she said to him. "We'll find him. We'll bring him home and make everything right."

Stoick didn't look at her. But for the first time in the last eight years, his eyes smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look who came to see his father," said Woh, holding Alvis in her arms, even though he was a little too big to be held.

Woh was the girl Alta had been talking about the first time she and Hiccup explored the island. Woh had shiny black hair cut pixie short and always wore a blue skirt. She babysat Alvis a lot and was Alta's best friend.

"Go say hi to your daddy!" Woh said, setting Alis on the ground.

"Daddy!" Alvis rushed up the steps of the Great Hall as fast as his little feet would carry him and jumped right into Hiccup's arms.

"Hey son!" Hiccup said, swinging his son in his arms.

Despite not being biologically related, Alvis looked a great deal like his father. He was smaller than most Vikings, he had brown hair, freckles, and big green eyes, which were happy and full of life, unlike when Hiccup first found him and he looked scared and unhappy.

Thinking about how unhappy Alvis had looked made Hiccup glad that his son was on Draak and not laying on the cold ground, dead.

"How's my favorite boy?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm great!" Alvis shrieked. "I get to come to the ceremony, right?"

"Yes you do, son," Hiccup said. "And it only gets better."

"How?" Alvis was curious. What could possibly be better than his father becoming chief?

Hiccup carried Alvis to the doorway, Woh following them.

"One day," Hiccup said. "One day, it's going to be you in my place."

Alvis squirmed in Hiccup's embrace, riled up with excitement.

"Aw, I got you even more excited now," Hiccup mused.

"When do you become chief?" Alvis asked.

"The ceremony begins in an hour," Hiccup said.

"Can't we start it now?" Alvis asked impatiently.

"Sorry son," Hiccup said. "But not everything is in place yet."

"Aww!"

Hiccup laughed and set Alvis down. That boy was more excited than Hiccup, Alta and Ot put together.

XXXXXXXX

Stoick stood on the deck, his back to the water, ignoring the chattering of the others.

I hope Hiccup will be willing to listen to us, Stoick thought. I really don't want to have to resort to hurting him just to get him home.

The twins started playing toss with an old fish, which soon landed in Stoick's head. He gave them a dirty look, but let it go. He had too much to think about already.

I want my son back, Stoick thought.

That is when the boat hit something, snapping Stoick out of his thoughts and almost on to his rear, as he almost fell over.

"Land ho!" Gobber yelled from somewhere above.

XXXXXXXX

It was now barely ten minutes before the ceremony started.

Hiccup was off to the side with Alta, Woh and Nogard.

Nogard was the boy Alta had mentioned when Hiccup first arrived on the island. They met a month after Hiccup came.

Nogard had brown hair with blond highlights. Alta called Nogard a loner, but Hiccup thought that he was just shy. He was only comfortable around certain people, and even around those people, he still seemed to feel self-conscious.

Today, he decided to leave his house for the day to watch the ceremony.

"So, do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Nogard asked about the baby.

"Girl, definitely," Hiccup and Alta said at the once, then proceeded to laugh. Woh awed. Nogard didn't say anything.

"What do you think she'll look like?" Woh asked happily.

"Well, she's definitely gonna have her mother's eyes," Hiccup answered, looking at Alta fondly.

"Very cute, Hiccup," Alta said sarcastically, but with a smile. "Very cute."

"What?!" Hiccup exclaimed. "You're eyes are beautiful!" Alta blushed slightly.

"I'm sure the baby will be cute, no matter whose eyes she'll inherit," Woh said.

Hiccup and Alta smiled at that.

"What are ya gonna name her?" Nogard asked.

Hiccup and Alta looked at each other. They honestly hadn't though that much about their baby's name, and where they did, they just couldn't make up their minds. There were just too many good names for their baby.

"Agatha?" Alta suggested.

"No, too formal," Hiccup said. "Maybe Alin?"

"Ew, no way!" Alta exclaimed. "I know. How about _Astrid_?" She said this in a teasing voice while pressing her index finger against Hiccup's lips.

Hiccup's face burned bright red at the thought of his ex-crush. "Okay, that was really mean!" He said.

Alta giggled. "I love you, you big goof," She said before giving him a peck on the lips.

"I love you too," Hiccup said. "Wait, I know! Valka!"

"I love you too," Hiccup said. "Wait, I know!" He yelled as an idea rolled into his head. "Valka!"  
"Valka?" Alta asked.  
"Yeah!" Hiccup said. "Come on! Please?"  
Alta thought over the name. It was a Hiccup's mother's name, but she liked it. "Valka it is!" Alta wrapped her arms around her husband's chest.

"Hiccup!" Hairke came barreling through the crowd of people towards the four people. He had a small scowl on his face. "It's time."

"Okay," Hiccup said. They still had at least six more minutes, however Hairke just probably wanted to get the two lovebirds apart. Hiccup knew that Hairke would never get used to him and Alta together.

Alta gave Hiccup another quick kiss for luck before Hiccup went to follow the current chief.  
**  
(A/N- Okay, I just made this ceremony a mix of the Sworn Testimony thing you hear in court, a wedding and mixed with a small 'Frozen' reference in this from when Elsa became queen. Short ceremony).**

Most of the village had already taken their seats in the Great Hall. Woh, Nogard and Alta all sat in the front, Alvis sitting in his mother's lap. Ot was hanging out in the wing, holding something, although Hiccup didn't know what, although he could guess that hairke had asked him to hold it.

Hiccup stood in front of everyone with Hairke. He felt more nervous now more than ever, everybody was watching him.

"Hiccup," Hairke said. "You have been chosen to become the next chief of our tribe."

Hiccup didn't say anything. Hairke pulled a book seemingly from out of nowhere.

Hiccup already knew the drill. The ceremony had been rehearsed, so he knew what to do. He placed his right hand on the book.

Hairke started talking again. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III," he said, using Hiccup's full name, which Hiccup hated.

"Do you swear to Odin to lead this tribe with honor no matter what happens?"

"I do," Hiccup said immediately.

"Do you swear to put the needs of this tribe over the needs of your own?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to protect this tribe at all costs?"

"I do."

Haiker jerked his head in Ot's direction. Ot came out of the wing, and he was holding two gold objects, a strange staff and a weird looking orb. Hiccup had seen them before, but never bothered to ask what they were exactly. During rehearsal, he had to hold a candle stick and a small decorative bowl with a cap on it.

He felt ridiculous doing it in front of everyone, but Hiccup took the things from Ot, the staff in his right hand and the orb in his left. He turned to face the audience.

Hairke started chanting some kind of pray that sounded like it was in another language that Hiccup didn't know. he decided not to dwell on it. He was nervous enough already, he didn't need additional stress.

"As of today, I step down from my position as chief of this tribe," Hairke said in a language Hiccup could understand. "My people, I give you Hiccup, the Dragon Whisperer, chief of the Bone head Tribe!"

"Hiccup, chief of the Bone Head Tribe," Immediately, everyone got up and started chanting and applauding. Hiccup felt happier than ever.

Little did her know that Astrid had been watching him in the back of the room the entire time.


	16. Chapter 16

How To Train Your Dragon  
The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)

Chapter 16- Found Him, Astrid's POV

"Land Ho!" Gobber yelled as the ship came to a stop at the beach of an island none of the people on board had never seen before.

Astrid was already jumping over the side and off the boat and onto land before they even stopped.

Astrid scanned her surroundings. It was a simple beach. It had water, sand, rocks and trees off in the distance, leading to the woods. It was nothing special, but it looked like the perfect place for a runaway like Hiccup to hide.

Stoick, Gobber and the others came down to join her.

"So, what's the plan now?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah," Ruffnut agreed. "We've been kind of unclear about it since day one."

Stoick sighed. "We're goin' ta look for Hiccup," he said. "Everyone split up. I'll go with Gobber."

Stoick started pointing to the others. "Twins, ya go together. Fishlegs, Snotlout, ya're a team. And Astrid, I think ya've been trained well enough to take care of yerself."

Astrid nodded.

"Alright, everyone, spread out!" Stoick ordered.

Tuff raised his hand, like he was in school. "Sorry, I missed the part about what we do if we find Hiccup."

"_When _we find Hiccup," Stoick corrected loudly. "When ya see 'im, do _not _let 'im get away. No matta how much he kicks, screams, or begs, take 'im back here! I want ma son back, and I _will _take 'im home, and I will _not _hesitate ta do so!"

Stoick sounded so serious, Astrid was sure that he was only going to succeed in scaring Hiccup into wanting to escape the moment he found him.

"But what if he's not on this island?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

"We keep searching," Stoick confirmed. "Now get moving!"

Ruff and Tuff decided to search the beach, Fishlegs and Snotlout took the left side of the island, Stoick and Gobber took the right and Astrid went straight ahead.

Astrid ran through the woods, her axe in her hand, almost running into low branches a number to times.

Astrid kept hoping to see Hiccup hiding in those woods. All she could think about was finding the scrawny Viking and taking him home. But she became more and more concerned, as she didn't see him, not ever a campsite.

Of course, it had been six years since she last saw him. Maybe he had moved on long ago, like a nomad.

Astrid was going to turn back when she realized something.

It was quiet.

Silence was surrounding Astrid. It was way too quiet. She was expecting to hear, maybe even see, a few wild dragons in those woods, but there was nothing. It was like a ghost town.

Astrid continued to walk ahead, calling out Hiccup's name until she came across several houses. Then more.

It seemed that Astrid had come across a village.

But it was still quiet. Astrid walked along the path, passing house after house. But there was no one.

Astrid _did _however, see a few dragons. A Terror here and a Gronckle there. Even a Nightmare. But they were sleeping happily and silently, like they were tame.

What an unusual village, Astrid thought.

Astrid was about to turn back when she spotted a large building up ahead. It looked like the Great Hall, like on Berk.

Maybe there are people in there, Astrid thought.

Breaking into a run, the young Viking climbed the stairs and walked in, as the door was open.

The place was as busy as a beehive. People were walking in all directions, carrying numerous objects, like they were getting ready for a big celebration.

Everyone was too busy to notice that Astrid didn't belong there. So she continued to fight her way through the crowd, hoping to find the chief so she could talk to him.

Instead, she found something a LOT more interesting.

In the far end of the room, there were four Vikings, all about her age, just leaning against the wall. One was a man with black and brown hair, one was a happy woman with short hair, another was a woman with a protruding belly, like she was carrying a baby, and the last one was a boy, who...

Oh Gods...

Astrid knew that Hiccup would have changed a lot since she last saw him, in fact she had figured that she wouldn't recognize him at first. But no amount of time would change those green eyes that she had grown to miss.

Astrid got so excited and emotional that she almost broke down crying. To think that she would see Hiccup again, and so soon, made her heart pound and her thoughts cloudy. She started to advance towards him.

But she stopped when she saw a big man, about the same size as Stoick come out the crowd.

"Hiccup!" He called. "It's time."

"Okay," Hiccup said

Astrid was going to follow him, but she froze in place when the pregnant woman quickly kissed Hiccup.

On the lips...

Jealousy began to boil inside of Astrid. How dare that girl kiss her Hiccup. Her Hiccup! No other woman was going to so much as touch her Hiccup. Over her dead body!

lHiccup followed the big man, who Astrid figured was the chief, and everyone else began to scatter into the seats that had been placed earlier, and Astrid knew that she couldn't just stand there. So she moved to the back of the room and tried to not to draw attention to herself.

"Hiccup," the chief said once everyone was settled. "You have been chosen to become the next chief of our tribe."

Hiccup didn't say anything as the chief pulled a book. Hiccup placed his right hand on the book.

The chief started talking again. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III," he said Astrid noticed that he was using Hiccup's full name.

"Do you swear to Odin to lead this tribe with honor no matter what happens?"

"I do," Hiccup said immediately.

"Do you swear to put the needs of this tribe over the needs of your own?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to protect this tribe at all costs?"

"I do."

The chief jerked his head in a random direction. Someone about Hiccup's age with red hair came out of nowhere, holding two gold objects, a staff and an orb. Hiccup took the things from the man, the staff in his right hand and the orb in his left. He turned to face the audience.

The chief started chanting something in a different language that sounded like a pray. Astrid watched, her full attention on Hiccup. She was stunned as to what the chief said next.

"As of today, I step down from my position as chief of this tribe," he said in his native tongue. "My people, I give you Hiccup, the Dragon Whisperer, chief of the Bone head Tribe!"

"Hiccup, chief of the Bone Head Tribe," Immediately, everyone got up and started chanting and applauding.

Except Astrid, but everyone was so excited that they didn't notice the look of absolute shock on her face.

Bone Head Tribe? Hiccup, 'the Dragon Whisperer'?! Hiccup, chief?!

As quickly and quietly as she could, Astrid left. Shocked and confused. She had to tell Stoick about this!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Astrid, stop with this nonsense," Stoick scolded the younger Viking. "This is Hiccup we're talkin' 'bout. He's a talented boy, but he's no chief. Not yet, anyway." Stoick said that last part while looking at Snotlout, probably remembering how he single-handily ruined the entire village.

"And this joke that he got some girl pregnant is ridiculous," Snotlout said, laughing. "Hiccup wouldn't even have the courage to so much as _kiss _a girl, let alone make a baby with her!"

"I'm telling you the truth!" Astrid yelled in frustration. "Some girl with a pregnant belly kissed Hiccup on the lips! Then the chief of the village declared Hiccup the new chief! I saw it with my own two eyes!"

"You sure it was Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked. "And not some doppelganger?"

"I am positive that that man was Hiccup!" Astrid shouted. She had been arguing for twenty minutes with the others, and she was about ready to pull her hair out! "He was small like Hiccup! How many small Vikings do you know? And he had the same green eyes! And besides, the chief called him by his full name!"

"Are ya sure?" Stoick asked.

"Hey, if I'm wrong," Astrid said. "Then I _will _kiss Snotlout. On the _lips_!"

Snotlout smiled, but even he knew that Astrid wouldn't say something like that unless she was dead serious that that was Hiccup.

Stoick was scratching his beard, clearly deep in his own thoughts. Astrid knew that Stoick wanted his son to be alive with all his heart, but the idea that a girl would even look at his son was mind boggling. And the idea that Hiccup would become a chief of any tribe, let alone Berk, seemed like an impossible dream.

"Stoick?" Gobber questioned.

"Well..." Stoick said, looking down. "If what ya're sayin' is true... Then I'll have ta see it ta believe it. Let's go! It's time we pay my son a visit. And give 'im a much-needed apology."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(No One's POV In Particular)

"Oh my Gods," Ruff and Tuff said at once.

"I don't believe it," Snotlout said. "Even though it's right there in front of me."

"Believe me, I didn't believe it at first," Astrid said. "But it's real."

Stoick, Gobber, Astrid and the others were looking in the windows of Hiccup's home. Hiccup was in the living room with the ex-chief, the pregnant woman, a young boy Astrid hadn't seen before, and, to everyone's absolute surprise, a large, black dragon.

Astrid was memorized by the scene in front of her. The ex-chief and Hiccup were chatting, the woman was reading some kind of book, and the little boy was on the floor, playing with wooden blocks with the dragon nuzzling him. The boy was giggling and telling the dragon to stop.

Astrid looked over at Stoick. His jaw was hanging open in shock, like he was thinking that he had gone just as deranged as Dagur the Berserker.

"It's goin' to be a real pickle," Gobber mused. "Convincin' Hiccup ta come home when he is clearly happy."

"No one's goin' ta take my son away from me," Stoick growled softly. His eyes were so full of anger that Astrid could only pity Hiccup for what Stoick might do.

"Stoick," Astrid said firmly. "I know you're upset by this." Astrid waved her hand in front of the window. "But we're not going to get Hiccup back by, I don't know, clubbing him over the head and stuffing him in a sack.

"We need a plan," she continued. "But since Hiccup is the new 'Bone Head Tribe' chief, he's probably got backup to help him with enemies. And in his eyes, we _are _probably enemies.

"Hiccup is kindhearted, but there's no doubt that he'll send his troops after the seven of us. We need a plan if we're going to approach him. A safe plan."

Stoick rubbed his hand against his forehead. Astrid knew that he was breaking inside, but that he also knew that she had a good point. Stoick was a strong man, but he was no match for the armada Hiccup probably had.

Besides, after being beaten, abandoned and forgotten, Hiccup probably had a grudge against Berk.

Stoick continued to think for a few minutes. During that time, Hiccup and his family got up and went upstairs, probably to get ready for bed, followed by the dragon.

"Alright," Stoick agreed sadly. "Ya're right Astrid. We need a plan. I say we wait 'till everyone is asleep, then-"

A weird squeaking noise interrupted Stoick's plan. That's when Astrid noticed that the twins and Snotlout were gone. It was just her, Stoick, Gobber and Fishlegs, who was cowering under the windowsill.

Everyone's heads turned to the noise. The front door to Hiccup's house was open.

It turns out that Snotlout and the twins had gone inside.

"Why that no good, half-troll, rat-eating, sludge bucket!" Astrid started running to the door.

"Snotlout!" She whisper-shouted, following the others as the went upstairs while Stoick and the others stood guard by the door.

"Snotlout Jorgenson," Astrid said. "What are you doing?!"

"Uh, isn't it obvious?" Snotlout said matter-of-factly. "I'm going to see my baby cousin!"

"Snotlout, bargaining in isn't exactly the best impression!" Astrid whispered harshly. "Especially after years of being your punching bag! This is not a good plan!"

"Oh, please." Snotlout didn't even try to lower his voice like Astrid. "I'm sure I can handle this."

With that, he quickly walked up the stairs, followed by the twins and Astrid. Snotlout grabbed the doorknob to one of the rooms.

"Snotlout, I swear to the Gods, if you walk in there, I will-"

"Aw, Astrid, if you're in love with me, just say something!" Snotlout said. "I'd be happy to marry you!"

"Honestly Snot, sometimes I think your head is screwed on backwards. We're not fourteen anymore! Why are you so-"

Before Astrid could finish her sentence, Snotlout yanked the door open.

"Hello little cousin!" He shouted happily.

There was a moment of tense silence. Astrid couldn't see inside the room.

That's when Hiccup, shirtless, came barreling out of the room, holding something long and metallic, probably a wrench.

He viciously attacked Snotlout, jumping on top of him, pinning him to the floor, banging the wrench against his helmet.

"Ow! Ow! OW! OW! Hiccup, it's me!" Snotlout yelled. "Snotlout, your cousin!"

"I _know _who you are!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his lungs, still hitting Snotlout. "What are you _doing _here?! _Get out!_"

"Hiccup, _who are these people_?!" The pregnant woman, now wearing a nightgown, came out of the room, followed by the little boy, who was now wearing pajamas, and the black dragon, who had concern in his eyes.

"My _ex_-cousin, Alta!" Hiccup screeched, putting emphasis on _ex_.

"This is the most entertaining thing to happen all day!" Ruffnut said, laughing.

"Go Hiccup!" Tuffnut cheered Hiccup on.

"Break it up! _Break! It! Up!_" Astrid started to pry the two boys apart. But not before admiring the six-pack Hiccup had. She had never seen Hiccup shirtless before.

"What's all the noise up here?!" Stoick came up the stairs, followed by the others.

"Why are you people inside my house?!" the ex-chief came from down the hallway, holding a huge hammer.

"Get _out _of here!" Hiccup yelled, though it did not help that he was still on top of Snotlout. "I _never _want to see your faces again!"

With Stoick's help, Astrid was able to pull Hiccup away from Snotlout. Hiccup had gotten stronger, and she was having trouble with him, which she usually never did. Ruffnut grabbed the wrench from Hiccup and hit Snotlout on the head. Then Tuffnut followed in her example.

"ENOUGH!" The chief yelled. Everyone went silent, even Stoick.

"_What _is going _on _here?!" He yelled. "Hiccup, do ya know these people?!"

"This is my _idiot _cousin!" Hiccup yelled angrily. "And my horrible father, and Gobber, and the other teenagers from Berk! And I want them _out of here_!"

"Everyone, _calm down_!" The pregnant girl, Alta, yelled. "Let's just calm down."

Hiccup took a deep breath. Alta could calm things down easily when she wanted to. Hiccup tried to pull away from his father, but Stoick wouldn't let him, holding his arm tightly. his message was clear; He was not losing his son again.

"Let's try this again." Alta pointed at Stoick. "Who are you?"

"Yes, who are you?" The ex-chief repeated.

"My name is Stoick," Stoick answered calmly, holding his son close. "I'm Hiccup's father."

"Not anymore!" Hiccup yelled, yanking his arm away and going over to Alta.

"Hiccup-" Stoick tried to reason with his son.

"Shut it, _Stoick_!" Hiccup said. "I don't want to hear it!"

"Hiccup, please." Astrid began to walk up to them. "We're not here to fight."

"Who are you?" Alta asked.

"I'm Astrid," Astrid answered. "We're here to bring Hiccup home."

Hiccup lurched back in terror. Alta's eyes clouded over with hate. She grabbed Hiccup by the arm, similar to Stoick, and held him close.

"Back off, sister!" Alta growled. "You had your chance! He's _mine_ now! My husband is _not_ going _anywhere_!"

"Daddy?" The little boy quivered in fear, clutching Hiccup's leg. "Where are you going? Why are you leaving? I don't want you to go!"

"Alvis, I'm not going anywhere." Hiccup picked Alvis off the floor, holding him tightly. "These people are just getting ideas."

"Hiccup, who is that boy?" Stoick asked.

"Daddy?" Alvis asked.

Hiccup sighed. "Alvis, this is my father, Stoick the Vast. I don't consider him a father anymore," Hiccup clearly took pride in saying that. "However, he is technically your grandfather."

Alvis looked at Stoick, confused. "But I thought Grandpa Hairke was my grandfather."

"He is," Alta said harshly. "But Stoick is your grandfather on your father's side."

"I have two grandpas?" Alvis's eyes sparkled.

"Technically yes, but-"

"Two grandpas! Yay!"

"No, not 'yay'!" Hiccup said, raising his voice again.

"Not yay?" Alvis asked. His father didn't usually speak to him like that.

"Stoick is not my father anymore," Hiccup said in a gentler voice. "In fact, he was just leaving."

"I'm not leaving without you, Hiccup!" Stoick boomed.

"He's not going anywhere with you!" The ex-chief, Hairke, declared.

"Can't we talk about this in the morning?" Snotlout asked, rubbing his head.

"We will _not _talk about this in the he morning because you will not _be _here in the morning!" Hiccup stated.

"You got that right!" Stoick yelled. "Because we will have already taken you home by then!"

"I am staying _here_!" Hiccup stomped his foot on the floor. The black dragon growled.

Astrid was getting angry. Not at Hiccup's wanting to stay, but at Alta's rudeness. How _dare _she claim what was rightfully hers!

"He is _mine_!" She shouted, grabbing Hiccup's arm, almost causing him to drop Alvis.

"No, he's _mine_!" Alta grabbed Hiccup's other arm. Alvis jumped to the floor and ran to his grand father while Astrid and Alta played Tug-A-War, only now it was Tug-A-Hiccup.


	17. Chapter 17

How To Train Your Dragon

The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)

Chapter 17- Yay, More Yelling

(No One's POV In Particular)

"He is mine!" Astrid shouted, grabbing Hiccup's arm, almost causing him to drop Alvis.

"No, he's mine!" Alta grabbed Hiccup's other arm. Alvis jumped to the floor and ran to his grandfather (Hairke, not Stoick) while Astrid and Alta played Tug-A-War, only now it was Tug-A-Hiccup.

"This is fun!" Ruffnut shouted with joy.

"I know! I love it!" Tuffnut shrieked like a fan girl. Then, in a dramatic voice, he said, "'Two girls. One guy. Who will win his love?'"

Rufnut laughed at that while Stoick gave them a deep scowl.

"Knock! It! Off!" Hiccup yelled. "I am not a toy!" But his shouts of protest were drowned out by the two fighting women, who were still yelling 'He's mine!' at each other. Meanwhile, the twins were still laughing and making jokes about Hiccup's romance problems, Snotlout was on the floor, just enjoying the show, Fishlegs, who decided not to get involved with the fighting, stood in the background, Alvis clung to his grandfather's leg, crying because of the scene in front of him, Stoick and Hairke were yelling at everyone calm down and Toothless was snarling and growling. Basically, the noise was so loud that Hiccup wouldn't have been surprised if they woke up the entire village.

And he was right. A few seconds later, there was a loud banging on the front door. It was Ruoy, who was accompanied by Ot and his lackey, Niart.

"What the hell is going on up there?!" Ruoy shouted, kicking the door. "Hush up in there! You're waking up the entire village!"

"Hiccup, is everything alright?" Ot's voice, filled with concern, drifted upstairs.

There was more banging on the door.

"Ruoy," Niart's shy voice said. "Be careful. The door might-"

Crack! Crash! Bang! Ruoy had just broken through the door and was charging up the steps.

"-Break..." Niart said uselessly.

"Who are you people?!" Ruoy shouted in outrage when he reached the second floor.

"None of your bushiness!" Hiccup yelled, trying to pull his arms away from Alta and Astrid.

"What you you guys doing?!" Ot yelled, coming up the stairs, followed by Niart. "It looks like you're battling the Berserkers in here!"

"Everybody!" Niart said shyly. "Please. Let's all calm ourselves down and settle this without violence-"

Hiccup knew that Niart was trying to help, and he appreciated it, but it was not working. Niart had a squeaky voice, despite being a grown man, so he had no real authority. In fact, Hiccup was even tempted to laugh if he wasn't the object of a fight between two women.

Everyone continued to yell, scream and shout. Tuff and Ruff had escalated from being laughing to yelling at each other, Alta and Astrid continued to fight, Snotlout had started yelling for no apparent reason at all, Fishlegs had started talking in a quiet voice like Niart, who was still trying to get everyone to calm down. Stoick and Hairke had started to argue with one another (Hiccup wasn't sure why anymore, seeing as they used to know each other. Maybe they just didn't recognize each other due to the problem?), and Ruoy was yelling at Hiccup, while Toothless looked like he wanted to bite Stoick. Everyone was at each others throats, with the

acceptation of Alvis and Ot, as Alvis was still crying and Ot was staring at the mess he found himself in.

"ENOUGH!" Hiccup roared.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Stoick and the others seemed surprised that Hiccup was taking charge.

Astrid and Alta stared at Hiccup. Alvis was hiding behind the bedroom door now.

"I've had enough of this nonsense," Hiccup said angrily.

"Hiccup, this isn't nonsense!" Tuffnut exclaimed. "This is hilarious!"

"Oh, really?" Hiccup asked. "So barging into my house, annoying the entire village with your yelling, scaring my son, and fighting over me," Hiccup looked directly at Astrid "-with my wife," he finished, "Is not nonsense?!"

"I hate to get technically," Fishlegs said, speaking up for the first time. "But you're the one who started the yelling, Hiccup, by attacking Snotlout."

"Fishlegs, please," Hiccup said. "You guys shouldn't have come here in the first place."

"Oh, we should have come here a long time ago," Stoick said, stepping forward. "Hiccup, please come home. We miss ya and we need a chief."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Hiccup asked. "Since I wasn't there, shouldn't Snotlout have become chief?"

"Hiccup, he did become chief," Astrid said, still clutching Hiccup's arm, like Alta would yank on the other any second now. "And it's a disaster! He's ruining everything!"

"So, you people only want Hiccup back so he can replace Snotlout?" Alta questioned Stoick bitterly. "Very low, 'Vast. Very low."

"No!" Stoick yelled. "It's more than that, so keep outta this, girl. Hiccup is my son, and nothin' ya say or do will-"

"Are you trying to threaten my wife, father?!" Hiccup asked, outrage lining his voice, pulling his arm out of Astrid's now loose grip and holding in front of Alta, as if to shield her.

"No, Hiccup, I-"

"You know, threatening my people, especially my family, is only giving me another reason to stay on Draak!"

"Hiccup, please, be reasonable-"

"I am never going back, Stoick!" Hiccup yelled, raising his voice. "You're just going to abandon me again like you did when mom disappeared! And that's only part of the reason why I left before I could be banished my my own father!"

"Wait, Hiccup," Stoick paused. "What do ya mean?"

Hiccup's face was bright red with anger. "See that dragon over there?! he pointed to Toothless.

"Yes, I do," Stoick said slowly, eying the dragon. "And why is this beast in yar house?!"

"I trained him!" Hiccup said.

"Very funny, Hiccup," Stoick said after a minute. "Now when are ya goin' to kill it?"

Toothless roared and growled, but didn't advance. Alvis started to cry harder and Alta covered her mouth as she gasped at Stoick in shock.

"What?!"

Alta scoffed. "Around Draak, we don't kill dragons anymore!" She said firmly. "We trained them."

"And it's all thanks to Hiccup!" Hairke broke in, placing a hand on Hiccup shoulder, like a

proud father, congratulating his son on a successful achievement, much to Stoick's surprise.

"I started training Toothless back on Berk," Hiccup said. "After I shot him down."

"What?!" Stoick yelled in outrage. "You actually shot it down?! Why didn't you kiled?! I could have been so proud of you!"

Alta suddenly released Hiccup. "Honey, why don't you and Father put Alvis to bed."

Before Hiccup could protest, Alta scooped up Alvis from behind the door, gently shoved him in Hiccup's arms, and then not-so-gently shoved Hiccup further down the hall, almost causing Hiccup to trip and fall into Hairke.

"We're going, we're going," Hiccup sighed in defeat. "But holler if you need me." Then Hiccup and Hairke went to Alvis's room, silently comforting the frightened boy. Ot started to follow them. Toothless went with them, but not before growling at Stoick again.

"Ruoy, why don't you and Niart show the others around the village?" Alta suggested.

"It's the middle of the night!" Ruoy exclaimed.

"OUT!" Alta demanded. "Me and Stoick are going back to his boat to have a little chat. You and the others meet us there in twenty minutes."

Then Alta, with surprising strength for a pregnant woman, started to push Stoick down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(Stoick's POV)

Stoick led the way back to the boat, with Alta right behind him the entire time. When they got there, Stoick turned around to ask what this 'chat' was about, only to be slapped across the face.

"Are you really that daft?!" Alta yelled at Stoick. Stoick stared at the girl.

Stoick was impressed (surprised would have been a better word) with her bravery. Most people would cower in fear at the very sight of him. But she didn't. She was brave for a girl who was only in her early twenties, looked weak and was pregnant with Hiccup's baby...

Hiccup's baby...

Stoick never thought he'd see the day that a girl would even look at his scrawny son. But now he realized he was wrong. Not only was his son married, but his wife had a baby on the way. He never thought that would happen. It made Stoick mad, how much he underestimated his only son.

Alta's eyes burned into him with a hatred he's never seen before. Her fists were clenched at her sides, her face red with rage. She looked so angry. Stoick only saw this kind angry in the faces of his enemies. He didn't think of Alta as an enemy. Just a neutral party that would get in his way of bringing Hiccup back to Berk. But Stoick had underestimated Hiccup countless times, and he never knew what he was truly capable of.

He was not going to make that mistake with Alta.

"What is wrong with you?!" She shouted. "Everything is the obvious answer! I've dealt with people like you every stinking day of my childhood, but you are, by far, the most idiotic, most cruel, most hateful person I have ever met! And I barely even know you!"

Stoick was quite shocked by her attitude.

"I'm surprised you and Hiccup are related. He must take after his mother. You two are almost nothing alike!" She shouted. "You drove your own child away from his own home! You should be ashamed! My father isn't a very good father himself, but, from time to time, he showed me that he really did care! You on the other hand!"

Stoick tried to defend himself, but Alta refused to listen and interrupted him.

"Hiccup told me everything! Everything about the relationship between you two after his mother died. Did you ever do anything nice for Hiccup after your wife passed? Did you ever treat him like a person after your wife passed? No you didn't! We're Vikings, and I know that the word 'sweet' is not exactly in our vocab, but you could have been even the tiniest bit kind to Hiccup once in a while! Oh!" She chuckled sarcastically. "And when you weren't ignoring him, you looked at him with a disappointed glare, and had one-sided conversations with him! Why were they one-sided? Because you never listened to him!"

"I just wanted Hiccup to succeed!" Stoick cut in loudly.

"Oh, is that coming from the Hooligans chief or Hiccup's knuckle-headed father?!" Alta countered, equally as loud. "Stoick the Vast, the ignorant, short-tempered chief of the Hairy Hooligans, the man who pushed his son away, the man who ignored him for years after his wife's passing?! Well, news flash, Stoick, Oh-Hear-His-Name-And-Tremble! I ain't trembling!"

"Shut up!" Stoick shouted. "Ya're just a child, and ya don' even know me! My relationship with my son is just complicated! We have trouble understandin' each others' intentions! You wouldn' understand-"

"What I understand," Alta cut in. "Is that you are the worst father in the history of fathers! And it doesn't matter that you don't understand Hiccup! You're his father! You're suppose to at least act like you love him, yet you acted like you hated him, and Hiccup couldn't figure out why! I could understand you two growing apart slightly after Valka died. That happened with me and my father after my mother passed. But I'm getting the feeling that there is more to this than meets the eye! Is it because he's small and totally un-Viking like? Hiccup makes up for that with his intelligence and his skills with his hands. Is it because he gets in the way? He only wanted to help and make you proud! Is it because he he has crazy idea? I can not even count on both my fingers and toes how many of those ideas have been turned out to be beneficial to Draak!"

"Now wait just one-"

"Is it because he resembles his mother amazingly? Well, Hiccup can't help the way he looks, and he has many gifts, and you're too- too... Vikingly to see that!"

"OKAY!" Stoick roared. "'m not the perfect father! I learned that when Hiccup ran away! But who is the perfect father?! Ya said yarself that yar own father wasn't very good either!"

"Oh, you want the whole thing from Hiccup's point of view? 'Cause I can give it to you!" Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "Stoick, you and Hiccup have your differences, and that's alright. It's perfectly understandable for a father and child to not agree on everything. But you have to understand that yourself! Ever since Valka died, Hiccup had no one to turn to! His friends?

"Pfft! He didn't have any! No one liked him because he was different! What about his family? Snotlout? I've never met him personally, but Hiccup has told me enough about him. I can't believe that you were actually thinking of letting him become chief instead of your own son!"

But I wasn't, Stoick wanted to scream.

"And you, Stoick," Alta growled. "You're the worst! He wanted to turn to you, but you're the one who pushed him away! You're the one who created the deep rift between you two, and you're the one who never tried to bridged that rift! Hiccup is different! And if I can let that go, and see the good in him, then so can you!

"But nooo! You had to ignore him! And shove him aside, and treat him like dirt! Instead of being a father and actually helping him through the journey to being chief! And, let me tell you something, Stoick! Hiccup told me that the day he ran away was the day he never wanted to see you again!

And now, six years later, you finally come looking for him. Why? Just so Snotlout couldn't screw things up anymore! Well, if you ask me, you guys didn't need Snot to ruin everything! You did that all on your own!"

With that, Alta left as quickly as she'd come, tears streaming down her cheeks, leaving Stoick standing there, in utter shock. Everything was so messed up.

Stoick knew he had made mistakes, but Alta made it sound so much worse than he thought.

Because they were that bad.

What had he done?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**From this chapter on, the rest of the story is COMPLETLEY different. Okay? Alta and Astrid will fight in the next chapter, but nothing drastic. NO REMINDING ME OF THE ORIGINAL STORY!**


	18. Chapter 18

How To Train Your Dragon

The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)

Chapter 18- War Is Brewing

"Daddy, why don't you talk about Grandpa Stoick?" Alvis asked as Hiccup carried him to bed.

Hiccup tried not to yell at his son for his innocent question. He knew that Alvis was just confused, and he didn't want to snap at him. Which was especially hard, seeing as it was now practically morning, and he had just had a bad reunion with Berk.

Hiccup sighed as he tucked his son in. "Alvis, me and your grandfather have never actually had the best relationship. Ever since your Grandmother Valka passed away, things just weren't the same between us. He just ignored me."

Alvis fidgeted in his bed. "Are you gonna ignore me too if Mommy dies?" He asked in a tiny voice.

Hiccup was shocked. He would never do that!

"No, no, no. Alvis, don't say things like that! I'm not like my father. I would never ignore you. If your mother had passed away, you would become my number one priority. Of course, you already are, but just even more!"

"R-Really?"

"Of course! But let's talk about this in the morning."

"But it technically is morning," Alvis pointed out towards the window.

"We'll talk when the sun comes up," Hiccup corrected himself. "Now, it's bedtime. Call on your Terror."

"Fafnir!" Alvis shrieked and clapped his hands together. His green Terrible Terror came flying through the window and onto the bed.

"Alright, son!" Hiccup praised his sons' skill in getting his dragon to come. "Way to go!"

Hiccup tucked his son in with a kiss on the forehead. Within minutes, Alvis was asleep. Hiccup had managed to convince Ot and Toothless to stay with Alvis, in case the Hairy Hooligans came back to try and take him to force Hiccup back to Berk.

Hiccup walked out of the room, followed by Toothless. He then went downstairs and walked outside, hopping to find Alta. Grabbing a short sword that was hanging on the wall, he walked out, with Toothless on his heels.

XXXXXXXXX

**(Alta's POV)**

Alta walked back to the village, alone and angry.

It was people like Stoick that made her mad. She had actually put up with people like that growing up. Hiccup knew, but they had never talked about it very much. If it wasn't for her endurance and her startling eyes, she probably would have tried to run away a million times. One look at her dark eyes made people run away from her. And those who didn't, well, while Alta wasn't one for physical fighting like Ruoy, she could argue in circles for hours.

Now, Alta was glad she never ran away. If she had, she never would have met Hiccup.

Alta's hand ran over her stomach. She could feel Valka kicking. Alta was due to have the baby any day now, and she really didn't want to have her child in the middle of a war between the two villages. She just hoped the Hooligans were smart enough to go find Stoick and leave.

That hope was crushed. As her village came into sight, so did Ruoy, Niart, and Astrid.

The first thing Alta heard was yelling.

Astrid and Ruoy were all up in each other's faces, arguing. Niart stood off to the side, watching. The other Hooligans were nowhere in sight, which was just fine with Alta, as she had had her fill of Hooligans for one lifetime.

Okay Alta, she thought to herself. Just get rid of this crazy woman, and maybe things can get back to normal around here.

"-I don't care what you Bone Heads say or do!" Astrid was yelling, clearly angry. "You're a little snot-nosed brat with no disregard for others!" Before Ruoy could respond, Astrid continued with; "And your friend, Art or something, is a timid coward with no idea how to settle a dispute!"

"Shut your mouth!" Ruoy shouted in outrage. "You can insult me all you want! But NO ONE talks about my friend that way!"

Sheesh, Alta said to herself. I guess he cares about Niart more than I thought.

"Oh, I do intend on insulting you as much as I want!" Astrid yelled. "But you are just the tip of the iceberg! This whole village is home to idiotic dragon riders who not only play with forces they can't comprehend, but have STOLEN Hiccup and put ideas into his head that dragons and Vikings can live together in peace!"

"We CAN live together in peace!" Alta shouted, stomping over to Astrid. "And don't you talk about Hiccup like he's an object! He is an independent person whom you do NOT deserve!"

"You're the WORST of everyone here!" Astrid fought back. "You're obviously the leader of this thieving tribe. You are, literally, just a bone-headed idiot, guided by impossible dreams!"

"They don't call me 'Alta the Dreamer' for nothing!" Alta stated proudly.

"If the shoe fits, where it! Who in their right mind would ride a dragon?! You're still a stupid girl!"

"And YOU," Alta pointed at Astrid, "are a blind woman, guided by traditions and rules! Listen sister, some traditions and rules are meant to be broken! Like dragons! If you don't like it, then leave! It'll save both of us a serious migraine!"

"If I wasn't alone, I'd kill every single dragon on this island, and save you people from yourselves!"

"How DARE you think of yourself as a hero!" Alta screeched. "You are nothing but an annoying fly that needs to be swat down!"

Astrid growled. "I swear to Odin, if you don't shut your yap right now-"

"Back off, Astrid!" Said a voice.

Here came Hiccup, holding a sword, and Toothless. Both came barreling towards the fighting women. Ruoy had left with Niart now.

"I have had enough of the nonsense, Astrid!" Hiccup yelled, standing in front of Alta. Toothless growled in protest at Astrid, like he was trying to say, _'If you wanted him back, why didn't you came six years ago?!'_

"We DID look!" Astrid insisted, arguing with Toothless. "We just couldn't find him at the time! Don't look at me like that, you stupid dragon!"

"Then you obviously don't care, since you obviously didn't look hard enough!" Alta shouted.

"Stay outta this, girl," Astrid said. "This is now between me and Hiccup."

Astrid turned to Hiccup. "Now, Hiccup. I understand that we treated you badly, and I can understand you running away because of it, but-"

"You don't understand anything!" Hiccup shouted. "You people didn't even give me a chance, Astrid! You and the others had all the praise, meanwhile I was left behind.

"I don't care how sorry you THINK you are! I'm never going back! I am going to stay here! I am going to be a good husband to Alta, I am going to be a good father to Alvis and my unborn child," Hiccup gestured to Alta's stomach, "And I am going to be a good chief to the Bone Heads!"

"Hiccup-"

"This is where I belong!" Hiccup continued. "I am already chief! It's time I step up to the plate and recognize the skills I have that I never would have realized I had if I had stayed on Berk! I suggest that you get out of Draak or you're going to be living in the Draak dungeon for the rest of your pathetic life! And I suggest you take that advice! My word is law around here, and I will NOT hesitate to put you away!" Hiccup then took it up a notch and quickly leveled his sword at Astrid's throat. He was seriously ticked off.

By now, Hiccup had woken up most of the villagers with his yelling, and there were plenty of them looking out their windows, trying to figure out what was going on.

Alta was amazed and impressed by Hiccup's courage. He never ceased to amaze her.

Astrid was now in absolute shock. She was staring at Hiccup in horror as he gently dug his weapon into the flesh of her neck.

It was obviously becoming painfully clear to Astrid that no amount of reasoning would get Hiccup to come home. Without warning, Astrid whipped around, and began to walk away.

That's it, Astrid thought. Back off. Leave in peace.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," Astrid muttered before breaking into a run.

Alta practically had steam coming out of her ears. Does that girl really think that she can say three little words and everything will be hunky-dory okay?! No, she had no idea how wrong she was. She-

Alta suddenly got a horrible pain in her lower stomach. She collapsed to her knees.

"Alta?" Hiccup was concerned, kneeling down next to her. "Are you alright?"

"I think... I think..." Alta's voice trailed off.

"I think the baby's coming..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
(Astrid's POV)**

The next day (Or simply when the sun came up), The Hairy Hooligans were on the sea and basically back where they started.

Astrid felt horrible. She tried to solve the situation with yelling and threatening Hiccup's... _family_. She had forgotten how gentle she had become just for Hiccup and instead became the barbaric female Viking she was six years ago.

Astrid stood at the head of the boat once again, staring off into the distance. Draak was now nothing more than a small speck on black.

Now that she was alone, Astrid was able to reflect on her actions.

I made his son cry, she thought. I fought over Hiccup like a child, and I argued and threatened his wife. And that unborn baby would have suffered the same fate, and it hasn't even done anything! Oh Thor, send a lightning bolt to strike me down! I'm such a horrible person! These past six years have been a living hell! I just can't-

"I just can't believe it!" Stoick yelled from somewhere behind Astrid. "We were so close to getting Hiccup back, and we were foiled by some pregnant twenty-year-old!"

Astrid turned around. Stoick looked incredibly angry. Rage was literally pouring out of him. He stomped along the deck. The others were staring at him in shock.

"I have had enough of this!" Stoick continued to yell. "When we get back to Berk, I am calling a village meeting! Hiccup is meant to be OUR chief, and I WILL get him back, and if that means I have to result to going to war, so be it!"


	19. Chapter 19

The New Life For A Hiccup

How To Train Your Dragon FanFiction

Chapter 19- Welcome To The World

**(Hiccup's POV)**

"Oh, she's so cute!" Alta squealed.

"I know she's cute," Hiccup chuckled. "You've said it ten times!"

"Well, it's true!"

The two were now in their room at the house. Alta was current propped up in their shared bed, holding their new baby, a few happy tears shining in her eyes.

It was only an hour ago when Alta went into labor. It was only a half-hour ago when they welcomed their new daughter, Valka, to the world.

Valka was a so adorable, all swaddled up in a blanket. She had a full head of brown hair, naturally messy like her mother's. She stared at her parents, her dark brown eyes shining with interest.

"She's the prefect combination of the two of us," Alta pointed out. "She's got my hair and eyes, but she's got her daddy's curiosity."

"She's magnificent," Hiccup said happily.

Then there was a knock at the door. Ot poked his head in. "You two feel up for some visitors?"

"Yeah, sure, come in," Hiccup greeted.

Ot came in, followed by Hairke, Woh, and Alvis. Toothless came in too.

Alvis came running up to his parents. Hiccup chuckled, scooped him up in his arms and deposited him onto the bed.

Alvis was mesmerized by his new baby sister. He slowly crawled closer and reached out to touch her.

"She's so cute and tiny," he said, grasping Valka's tiny hand.

"Yes she is," Alta said, smirking at Hiccup, as if to say _'Told you so.'_  
"Her name's Valka. Valka, wave hi to your big brother."

Alta took Valka's other hand and made her wave to Alvis. The boy giggled. Toothless laughed lightly, staring at the newborn.

"Valka?" Hairke said. "That's a nice name."

"Hiccup thought it up," Alta said.

Hairke grunted in approval. He stroked the newborn's head. Valka glanced up at him in awe.

"She's amazing," Woh said happily, standing over the baby.

"Looks like you two are gonna have to get out Alvis's old crib," Ot mused.

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed, slowly picking up his baby.

Hiccup couldn't believe it. For the first fourteen years of his life, Hiccup had never imagined that it would be possible for him to have a wife and kids. He never imagined that he'd have a family. Hiccup was just amazed at what he'd done.

He gently kissed Valka's forehead. "Hey there, sweetie. Welcome to the world."


	20. Chapter 20

The New Life For A Hiccup

How To Train Your Dragon FanFiction

Chapter 20- A Week-In-A-Half Later; Village Meeting

(No one's POV in particular)

All Hell was breaking loose in the Great Hall back on Berk.

Everyone was yelling and screaming at each other over what had happened back on Draak. The former teens had told their story, and now everyone was freaking out.

"Everyone! Everyone!" Stoick yelled. "I know we're all concerned, but we have ta work togetha if we're goin' ta get Hiccup back!"

"How can a village like that be allowed to exist?" Someone said. "We've already got the Berzerkers and Outcasts on our backs, now we're forced to put up with the lying, KIDNAPPING Boneheads!"

"We can't just stand idly by while they brainwash Hiccup!" Someone else said. "We need him! Snotlout's ruining everything!"

"Hey!" Snotlout protested.

"And I understand that!" Stoick shouted over the crowd. "But but complainin' 'bout it isn't goin' ta help anythin'!"

"So what do you propose we do, Stoick?!" Someone else yelled. "Hiccup is so full of hate right now! There's no way we can TALK out way out of the situation!"

"I don' know what we're goin' ta do right this minute," Stoick barked. "But we must not act rashly-"

"Yeah," Tuffnut said. "Astrid did and look how that turned out. She probably would have killed Hiccup's wife if Hiccup hadn't come outside."

"What. Did. You. Say?!" Astrid demanded.

"Uh... She said it!" Tuff pointed at Ruffnut.

Stoick groaned. "The point is, we need a safe plan. For all we know, Hiccup has an armada, and we already know that he has DRAGONS on his side-"

"All the more reason to get him back!" Snotlout stated!

"We just need a plan!" Stoick shouted.

"M-Maybe we just need a spy?" Fishlegs pipped up from behind his friends, who whirled around to face him. Fishlegs had been so quiet the last few days that they had forgotten he was even there.

"A spy?" Ruff asked.

"Yeah!" Fishlegs said. "If we sent a spy over, he or she could look for weak spots in the Bone Head's defenses that we could use to our advantage, or find something we could use to make Hiccup come home."

"Hmm..." Astrid mused. "Not a bad idea... But Hiccup knows, and holds a grudge against, everyone in our village. Who are we gonna get to spy who can act inconspicuous?"

Everyone started thinking. The teens and Stoick wouldn't work because Hiccup had already encountered them, Gobber wouldn't work because Hiccup would know something was up. Who could possibly work? Maybe someone who hasn't had much contact with Hiccup, like... like...

"Trader Johann?" Fishlegs said suddenly.

Everyone stared at him.

"Well, come on!" Fishlegs urged. "He knows Hiccup, but has never had much interaction with him, so Hiccup might not suspect anything. Plus, he has a ship, and if we convince him to, he might break something vital to his ship so that he can't leave Draak and will have to stay. So he could spy for us, and report back for some sort of weakness!"

"I don't know," Stoick said. "Johann is not exactly the best actor."

"With all due respect, sir," Fishlegs started. "But do you have a better idea?"

Stoick didn't say anything at first. He just looked down, thinking. Then, he said, "Johann is due ta report ta port sometime this week. We will talk ta 'im then."

XXXXXXXXX

"So help me Thor, you wake up Valka one more time tonight..." Alta playfully threatened her husband that night back in Draak.

Everything was going well with the Bone Heads now that the Hooligans were gone. Things were getting back to normal, or at least as normal as they could get with a new chief and new baby.

Hiccup was doing his chiefly duties, and doing them awesomely. Alta cared for the kids, it was all pretty good now.

It was the middle of the night now. Toothless was snoring in the corner of the room, and the young couple was suppose to be asleep, however Hiccup had just gotten out of bed to check on Valka... For the third time... That night alone...

Hiccup smirked at his wife. "I can't help it!" He exclaimed quietly as he held his precious daughter. "She's just so sweet..."

Alta got up and went over to Valka's crib. She ran her finger along her baby's nose, causing her to sneeze and look up.

"She so cute..." Hiccup's voice faltered as he stared at his baby. Valka the Second was so important to him, just like his wife and son.

Speaking of Alvis, he suddenly appeared in the doorway, wearing pajamas and holding a blanket.

"Mommy?" He rubbed his eye and yawned. "Daddy?"

"Alvis?" Hiccup gave his daughter to Alta and went over to his son. "What are you doing up?"

"I had a bad dream," The small boy complained. "I just can't stop thinking about Grandpa Stoick and those meanie Hooligans..."

Hiccup mentally sighed. That was the third bad dream in a row this week.

"Aw, do you wanna stay with me and Mommy?" He asked.

"Yes please," Alvis pleaded, holding onto his father.

Hiccup carried him over to the bed, motioning for Alta to put Valka back in her crib.

"Just think happy thoughts, Sweetie," she said, going over to the boys. "The mean Hooligans are gone now, and your birthday is coming up soon!"

"Yay!" Alvis cheered happily. "I get to be seven! I'm a big boy."

Hiccuo chuckled. "But no matter what, you're still gonna be my little boy."

"Daddy!"

"Hiccup, don't tease him," Alta said. "I'm tired. Let's all go back to sleep."

"With that, Hiccup grabbed the covers and covered them all. With his son in between him and his wife, Hiccup fell back to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I realized that I wasn't giving Fishlegs a big enough role, even though I don't consider him an important part in my story. Eh, either way.**

I've decided to add Johann to the story for two reasons;

**I just realized that Hiccup probably wouldn't hate him as much as everyone else on Berk, since Johann only comes around every now and then.**

**Just for fun :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, especially johnnylee619, as he was the one who reminded me of writing the wrong name for Valka in one of my chapters ('Valka' was not the original name for Hiccup and Alta's baby).**

And, also, one last thing before the disclaimer;  
  
**vangian13, I appreciate your review, but you reminded me of the original ending to my story, and I have warned NUMEROUS times that I was NOT to be reminded of it, so please do not comment on it.**

Seriously people, if I didn't want to finish this story, I would have removed it ages ago. So please, no more reminding.

Okay, now that that's outta the way...

Johann comes into this chapter. He's going to be somewhat out-of-character in this chapter, but I'm sure I can fix that later.

I don't own HTTYD, I only own this story and my Oc's.

XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)

How To Train Your Dragon FanFiction

Chapter 21- Johann on Draak

"How did I manage to get wrapped into this? I'm a trader, not a spy." Johann wondered out loud and his boat sailed on the high seas.

It was two weeks later. Johann had gotten to Berk a day or so after their meeting and was quite surprised by their proposal to spy on the Bone Heads.

_"Johann, please," Stoick had practically begged. "We don' know what else ta do!"_

_"Why don't you just storm the island?" Johann had asked._

_"Hiccup has DRAGONS on his side!" Stoick exclaimed. "A whole island of 'em! We are no match for 'em!_

_"And besides, we have technically already tried that, but with a small group," Stoick continued. "Definitely not goin' ta try it again."_

_"But why me?!" Johann had asked. "Won't Hiccup already know me?"_

_"Yes, but you two have neva had much interaction, due to ya travelin' a lot. He most likely won' have a grudge against you!"_

_"So you're sending me to a dragon-infested island to die?" Johann asked._

_"Come on, Johann!" Astrid, who was standing nearby, begged. "We have to get him back! You may be a trader, but you don't know what it's like to lose something you can't replace!"_

_That got to Johann. He had traded a lot of valuables in his years, but he had never lost something -or someone- close to him they way they had. Even if they never were that close to Hiccup._

_Johan gave in._

_"Fine, but I'm not breaking part of my ship so I can be stuck there! And it's also going to be your fault when I'm late going to other islands!"_

After giving Johann a map to the island and instructions, he took off. Now he was close to Draak, and was mumbling to himself.

"I'm gonna die," he said out loud, staring at the island that was coming into view. He could already feel the teeth of the dragons now.

Johann went to the back end of his ship and went into his pocket and brought out the map and instructions he had gotten on Berk. His instructions said;

_'1. Don't mention anything about spying._ (Like it takes a math wise to figure that out).

_2. Steer clear of the dragons. _(He'd be sure to do that).

_3. Find out anything we can use against the Bone Heads so we can get Hiccup back._

_4. Try to stay no longer than three days._

_5. Dispose of this paper before getting to Draak.'_

Johann held out the map and instructions over the edge and ripped them into tiny pieces. He let them fall over the side.

He then whipped out his own map, which now had charcoal pencil marks all over it, as if to pass off trying to get in the right direction.

Instant death, he thought. Here I come.

XXXXXXXXX

"Could it be a Hooligan ship?" Alta asked when an unidentified ship began to sail close to their island.

Hiccup was on the docks with his wife and two kids. Several other Viking stood side by side, ready to defend Draak. This was because ever since Berk showed up the last time, Hiccup had decided to put up some extra security, just in case.

The chief held up a spy glass to his eyes and looked. "I wouldn't put it pass them."

"They just don't know when to quit, do they?" Alta asked bitterly.

"Hmm..." Hiccup ignored his wife's bitter tone and observed the ship. Something was wrong. Or right, in this case.

"It doesn't have a Berk crest on it," he stated, both relieved and somewhat concerned. If it wasn't Berk, then who was it? Alvis clung to his leg, seeming to sense his concern.

Alta got a confused look. "If it's not Berk, then who is it?" She held their youngest child tighter.

"I don't know..." Hiccup said. The boat didn't have a Berserker crest (Thank Thor, 'cause Dagur was the last thing Hiccup needed on his mind right now). And it didn't have an Outcast crest either (And the Outcasts usually struck at night), so it was all very confusing to Hiccup.

Until he noticed something else.

There was only one person on the ship, who was walking up to the front and had a map in front of his eyes. He looked confused. He also looked very familiar. Too familiar.

It was... It was...

"That's not from Berk. Or any tribe, really," Hiccup said, calming down slightly. "That's Trader Johann!"

"Who?" Alvis asked.

"He's this trader that comes to my island from time to time," Hiccup said. "Don't worry, he's a good guy."

"You sure?" Alta asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Hiccup reassured her. "But in the six years I've been here, I've never seen him around Draak. What is he doing so far off course?"

Hiccup looked to his people. "Stand ready, but do not engage without my say!"

As the ship got closer, Hiccup got more confused. Johann had been on following the same route for years. He had never come to Draak before. Why was he here?

XXXXXXXX

"H-Hiccup?" Johann questioned when he'd been allowed to dock his ship.

Hiccup certainly had changed. He was taller and clearly stronger, though no amount of time would change his hair and eyes.

Hiccup eyed him suspiciously. "Yes. Is that you... Johann?"

"Hiccup, it's been far too long!" Johann exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"It's... good to see you too," Hiccup said awkwardly, looking to a woman, whom Johann did not recognize, who was standing next to him, which two small children. Surrounding them was an army, all armed to the teeth, which only made Johann more nervous.

"But... wait." Johann swallowed his fear and pretended to look confused. "What you doing here, so far away from Berk?"

Hiccup seemed to be believing the act so far, though he asked, "I think a better question would be, what are YOU doing here? This island is far off your usual route. Why have you come to Draak?"

"I, well I, um... It's kind of a long story," Johann stammered.

The woman next to Hiccup glared at him. Her eyes were very startling, and they made Johann's skin crawl.

"We have time," she said, cuddling the baby in her arms.

"Uh, Hiccup," Johann said awkwardly. "Who is this young lady?"

"Johann, this is my wife, Alta," Hiccup introduced. "Alta, this is Johann. And Johann, this is my son, Alvis-" Hiccup gently ruffled the six-year-old's hair, "-And this baby is my daughter, Valka." He gestured to the child in Alta's arms.

Valka, Johann thought. That was his mother's name.

"I think it's time you told us why you are here," Alta said.

Johann sighed. "We'll you see-"

"Not here," Hiccup interrupted. "We will go back to the house. I don't want to startle the villagers."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You see now, Hiccup," Johann said. "It was about two weeks ago."

They were all seated in Hiccup's house. Alvis played blocks on the floor, while a big man (Alta's father) guarded the door. A strange black dragon Johann had never seen before sat by Hiccup's side, eyeing the trader carefully.

"Go on," Hiccup urged.

What Johann was suppose to say about why he was on Draak was NOT in the instructions, although Johann had thought up a story back on the boat. "Like I just said, it was two weeks ago. I was on Berserker Island, but Dagur is the chief now, and I was stuck there for longer than I had anticipated. I was running three days late and trying to make up time getting to the next island in my map!

"But I was in such a rush, that I wasn't careful. I sailed right into a storm that drove me completely off my usually route!

"I've been sailing the seas ever since, trying to get back on track. Then the next thing I know, I'm here."

Hiccup observed Johann, as if trying to decide whether or not he was lying. "Johann, when was the last time you were at Berk?" He asked.

"Uh, about three weeks ago, just before I got stuck with the Berserkers," Johann lied. He just made that up right on the spot.

Hiccup looked to Alta. If they decided that Johann was telling the truth, then that would mean that the last time the sea trader went to Berk, Stoick wasn't even there at the time.

Johann just held his breath and tried to keep his cool. He wasn't the world's best actor, but he was doing an okay job so far.

"Well, Johann," Hiccup sighed. "Until we can get you a map of the area so you can get back on track, I suppose it's alright for you to stay here."

Johann breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you, Hiccup!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Hiccup and Alta were having a conversation while they were getting ready for bed.

"Think he's telling the truth?" Alta asked as she set Valka in her crib.

"Hard to say," Hiccup said, removing his armor. "He seems to be telling the truth, but Johann is more of a story teller, not an actor." Hiccup groaned as he remembered all the times he had to endure Johann's annoying rambling.

"What do you suppose we do with him?" Alta asked, getting into bed.

"I say that we let him stay here for the time being, but keep a close eye on him," Hiccup declared. "With all that's been happening on Berk, you never know."


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the late update. I've been having some bad writer's block, though I don't think that that's a good excuse.**

**I don't own HTTYD, I only own this story and my characters.**

The New Life For A Hiccup

HTTYD FanFiction

Chapter 22- Stories and New Dragon Species

"... But it was not a yak! It was his daughter! I could not believe!" Johann rambled on. "She looked like a yak, and her name was Yakmie! And that, my friends, is how the king of Enewton made me an honorary member of his royal court!"

It was only the morning of the next day, but Alta already felt like she needed a nap. Johann's ramblings were getting on her nerves more than Ruoy did.

Truth be told, she loved a good story. It's just that she got annoyed easily, and when she was annoyed, it was best to stay out of her way. Odin knows how Hiccup was able to put up with it.

Alta, Hiccup, Johann and Ot were all in the Great Hall of Draak, with Toothless on the floor, sleeping. They were trying to keep Johann entertained until a new map to Berk could be drawn. But they were getting annoyed.

Except for Ot, who quite enjoyed Johann's stories, although Hiccup expected that.

"You sure have had some cool adventures, haven't you?" Ot asked excitedly.

"Yes indeed!" Johann stated proudly. "When you're a trader and get around as much as I do, you have some crazy stories! I should tell you about the time I was up against the Meeting Metal Masons of Manory Majory!"

Alta groaned, and Hiccup's palm hit his forehead.

"Hey Johann, why don't you tell us a story of when someone ELSE told YOU a story?" Alta asked sarcastically.

She didn't really mean it. That is the definition of sarcasm. But Johann took that seriously, but not in the way you might think.

He didn't tell a story. Instead, his smile faded and he said, "You know, I don't think I've heard a lot about you three. Why don't you tell me a story about something that's happened here on Draak?"

Johann was just now remembering that he was here to spy, Alta had just given him the chance to get information directly from the source.

He turned to Hiccup. "Like, how in the name of Odin did you end up here, Master Hiccup?"

Hiccup gave him a weird look. Johann didn't want to intrude, but he had to ask. Besides, the curiosity was killing him.

Hiccup sighed. "It was six years ago, Johann," he started. "I had shot down Toothless, and found him in the woods. I... ended up training him."

Hiccup reached down and stroked Toothless's head. "He's my best friend-" Ot cleared his throat

"-Sorry, best DRAGON friend, you know what I mean. Anyway, I got so good at dragon fighting from what I learned from Toothless that I was chooses to... kill the Monstrous Nightmare.

"I couldn't do it. So I took Toothless and left Berk."

"Wow..." Johann was amazed. "That took a lot of guts, Hiccup. Training a dragon, then leaving Berk. Perhaps they underestimated you."

"They sure did," Alta said bitterly, stroking Hiccup's hair. "Hiccup found our son alone on the other side of the island. Then my father's men struck Hiccup and Toothless down while they were flying, and I convinced them not to kill any on them."

"Basically, as time went on, I grew attached to Draak," Hiccup said. "Alta and I got married three years ago, and a few weeks ago, I became chief. On the same day, Valka, our daughter, was born."

"Incredible!" Johann exclaimed. Never in a millions years would he think such a thing were possible.

"It wasn't all good, thought," Alta gritted her teeth. "The Hooligans tracked us down around that time, and tried to take Hiccup, our chief and MY husband, away! Just so he could be THEIR chief! They don't care about him! They just don't want Snotlout as chief! I'm glad their gone!"

Johann nodded. Every time he came to Berk since Snotlout was originally chief, the whole place was a mess bigger than the Berzerkers could do. He did, however gulp at Alta's hatred.

"They said that us training dragons is wrong! Against tradition!" Hiccup said angrily. "Well, hate to break it to them, but rules and traditions were meant to be broken!"

"This place is amazing, full of tamed dragons, I don't see how anyone could hate it," Johann mused. "Although I don't see how you could have found a small child in the woods, Master Hiccup. Where'd he come from?"

"We don't know," Hiccup said. "He doesn't belong to anyone on the island. But it doesn't matter. He's my son now so-"

"Chief!" Shouted a familiar voice. Alta turned around to see Ruoy come running in, followed by Niart.

"Ugh, what do you want, Ruoy?" She asked harshly.

"Cut it out, Alta," Ruoy said. "We're not here for you."

"Hiccup," Niart spoke up. "You will never guess what we found."

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Dragon footprints on the beach," Niart said. "And they aren't just ANY wild dragon footprints, these don't match any of the prints we've ever recorded."

"Y-You mean..."

Niart nodded. "I think it's a new species of dragon."


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own HTTYD, I only own this story and my characters.**

The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)

How To Train Your Dragon FanFiction

Chapter 23- A Mother Never Forgets

**(Hiccup's POV)**

Hiccup followed Ruoy and Niart as they lead him to the beach on the opposite side of the island. Toothless, Alta and Johann accompanied him, Alta because she didn't trust Ruoy and Johann because he, one, thought that this would be another perfect opportunity to spy, and two, he had to see this for himself.

They made their way through the woods and to the beach, from there, Ruoy gestured for them to go left.

"It's this way," he said, walking ahead.

"They're huge, Hiccup," Niart claimed.

"You sure they aren't Bois's prints?"

Alta asked about her TimberJack, who had huge feet like a lot of dragons.

"Yes we're sure!" Ruoy shouted. "We know what a TimberJack's FOOT looks like! At least I should know, since you almost crushed me with him once!"

Alta snickered. Toothless growled at Ruoy and Hiccup just rolled his eyes. Ruoy was referring to when he found out about Hiccup dating Alta, and threatening to tell Hairke. Alta was so mad she called Bois and threatened to stomp Ruoy into the ground.

She wasn't, of course, but Ruoy didn't know that. It was the second time Hiccup heard Toothless giggle.

"Let's just keep going," Hiccup said. "Come on, Johann."

"This is certainly going to be interesting," Johann stated.

"You know, I'm glad you're taking an interest in dragons and seeing that they aren't heartless monsters," Hiccup said.

"Y-You are?" Johann asked nervously.

"Of course," Hiccup said. "You're usually terrified of dragons, yet here you are, on an island filled with dragon and their riders, following us on our way to discover an unknown species of dragon."

Toothless nodded his head in agreement. Hiccup smiled and Johann felt even more guilty than he already was. Not just for spying, but for the fact that he was making Hiccup smile for all the wrong reasons. It was rare for the once-small boy to smile (It didn't happen very much back on Berk), and he didn't want him smiling for nothing.

'I'm sorry, Hiccup,' Johann silently apologized.

"Here it is!" Niart said suddenly, snapping Johann out of his thoughts.

Hiccup was amazed by what he saw.

Large footprints about three feet long each were deeply edged into the sand. Both had three, five-inch toes on the top.

And there were more of them leading down the beach.

Hiccup got excited. It's not everyday you get to see a new species of dragon.

"Well, come on! Let's follow 'em!" He said, following the prints.

'_I'm coming too!'_ Toothless growled, chasing after his master.

"Hiccup, wait up!" Alta shouted, running after them. She didn't care that Hiccup was the chief, he was going to get hurt. "We don't know what it's capable of! It's not safe for you to go alone!"

"Alta is right, Master Hiccup! Please stop so we can attend!" Johann went after them.

"Hey, wait for us!" Ruoy yelled.

"Yeah!" Niart called.

Hiccup followed the foot prints all the to the other side of the beach. There, the prints stopped.

What Hiccup saw was amazing.

A dragon three times Toothless's size. It had two sets of wings that formed a sort of 'X' on it's back. It was muscular and standing on it's two back feet similar to a Nadder. It's face had two spines on the nose and reminded Hiccup of an owl. It was currently dipping it's head into the water, searching for food.

Hiccup was intrigued by this magnificent creature. Sure, no dragon could ever replace Toothless, but this was truly a dragon worth seeing.

The others had caught up with him by them. Toothless gurgled happily at the new dragon.

"Incredible," Alta mused quietly.

"Amazing," Niart said. Johann was too awestruck to speak.

"What do we do?" Ruoy asked. "We can't let this dragon roam around without knowledge of it first."

"Good point," Johann spoke up. "Maybe Hiccup should go get a close look. H-He'd had the most experience with dragons."

Hiccup wasn't complaining. "Come on, Bud," He gestured for Toothless to follow.

Very slowly and carefully, Hiccup approached the dragon.

Its head shot up and looked at Hiccup. It growled lightly and began to shift away.

"It's okay, it's okay," Hiccup said soothingly. "We're not here to hurt you."

'_Yeah, it's alright. Listen to him. He's cool,'_ Toothless said, flashing a toothless grin.

Whether of not the dragon got any of that, Hiccup didn't know. A new figure came flying out of nowhere towards the dragon.

This figure was obviously human, while wearing armor and a helmet complete with a blue mask.

The figure motioned for the dragon to stay while he approached Hiccup.

Hiccup remained still as the figure carefully came closer like an animal judging its new surrounding. The figure reached out towards Hiccup's face, causing Hiccup to flinch.

The figure paused when he reached Hiccup's chin, gently touching the little scar he had.

"Hiccup," the figure said in amazement.

He took off his helmet. _He_ was a _she_, a woman with light brown hair and green eyes. She looked vaguely familiar to Hiccup, although he wasn't sure why.

"Could it be?" Said the woman, smiling."After all these years?"

"Should I know you?" Hiccup asked, still not sure where he'd seen this woman before.

She frowned and sighed. "No. You were just a baby...

"... But a mother never forgets."

**I wrote this chapter at, like, midnight last night. Coupled with my writer's block lately, this chapter lack's bite. It's a very subtle way on how Hiccup met his mother. I'm not very proud of it. I'll try to make the next chapter a little better.**


	24. Chapter 24

The New Life For A Hiccup (Reposted)

Chapter 24- Johann Gets An Idea

**Okay, next chapter! Some mother/son bonding, meeting Hiccup's family.**  
**Sorry for the last sh*tty chapter. I'm just glad no one was really upset about it in the reviews.  
Also, just pointing this out, for those of you who were confused, that dragon I was describing was Cloudjumper, Valka's dragon.  
I don't own HTTYD, I only own this story and my own characters.**

**(Hiccup's POV)**

"...But a mother never forgets."

Hiccup stared at the woman. He didn't believe it, this had to be some kind of joke, like how can this woman know he was her son when Hiccup's mother was taken by a dragon when he was just a baby?

"I-I'm sorry ma'am," Hiccup stuttered. "B-But I think you have me confused with someone else, I-"The woman's dragon suddenly jumped towards Hiccup. Toothless growled warningly, going into a battle ready , who was standing in the background with the others, was about to jump into the situation until she realized that the dragon was simply smelling her husband. Toothless eyes it suspiciously.

It sniffed at Hiccup as if it were judging it's master's opinion on whether or not he was safe to be around. But after it got a good sniff at him, it just kind of looked towards its master and nodded **(A/N- Cloudjumper is sniffing him because he met Hiccup before, as a baby, like in the second movie.).**

The woman's eye began to tear up as she ran forward and pulled Hiccup into a vicious bear hug, catching him more off-guard than he already was.

"My boy," she cooed, running her fingers through his hair. Hiccup couldn't help but hug her back. Toothless was staring at them like they were crazy.

Hiccup was both happy and confused. If this woman really was his mother, well, he was happy to see her, but he had so many questions. Where had she been all this time? Why didn't she come back to him and his dad?

What was she doing _here? On Draak?_

Hiccup didn't get to ask any of these questions, as Alta had finally decided to come running up to them. She couldn't hear their conversation from where they were standing, so the suspense was killing her. She pulled her knife out from her sleeve (Yes, she came armed, she just kept her weapon hidden because her father still treated her like a child and didn't trust her around weapons) in case if the woman decided to attack. She motioned for others to stay and ran over. "Hiccup, what is going on?" She questioned. "Who is this woman?" Hiccup didn't answer right away. He was in too much of a daze.

"Mom..." he muttered, hugging Valka tightly.

Alta was taken back by this. _Mom? _This woman was Hiccup's _mother_?

"V-Valka?" Alta asked suspiciously.

Valka looked over at her. "Hiccup, do you know this woman?" She questioned.

Hiccup, snapping out of his daze, mumbled, "Mom... This is Alta... My wife."

Valka snapped her head around to face her long-lost son. At first, Hiccup thought that she was angry until a smile spread across her face. "Oh, congratulations, Hiccup!" Then she turned to Alta and said, "It's incredible to meet you! I never thought that I'd get the chance to meet the girl my son married!"

Alta seemed to realized this woman was no threat to her, the island and, more importantly, her marriage (She didn't want a repeat of what happened with Stoick). She smiled and said, "And it's great to meet you. And I never thought _I'd_ get the chance to meet Hiccup's mother."

Hiccup was happy that his mother and wife were getting already along alright. At that point, the others had gotten sick of waiting, so they came over as well.

"Alta, who're you pestering now?" Ruoy asked.

"None of your business," Alta said.

"Valka?!" Johann asked in shock and surprise. The last time he saw Valka was two days before she was kidnapped by a dragon. And that was twenty years ago.

"Johann, how good it is to see you again!" Valka said, smiling.

Hiccup was just about ready to hug her again, but then she asked the question he'd been dreading;  
"Hiccup, where's your father, where's Stoick?"

Hiccup's smile faded. Alta gripped her knife in annoyance. Johann shifted uncomfortably and Ruoy and Niart (Who'd been standing in the background) got quiet. Toothless growled angrily at the mention of that name.

Hiccup spoke up. "Mom... Come with us... We need to talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well... Look on the bright side, son," Valka said, trying to lighten the mood after they went back to the village and had everything explained to her.  
"Leaving Berk gave you some exciting opportunities."

They walked back, telling Valka everything from the beginning, shooting Toothless down, Hiccup running away, finding Alvis and Draak, getting married, becoming chief, and having another kid. Valka tried to act as if she wasn't _too _upset about Stoick.

They got a lot of stared from everyone in the village, but they ignored them.

Valka explained that she was on Draak because she heard rumors from a nearby village about an island of dragon tamers and she wanted to see it for herself. But she never expected to find her son there.

"Opportunities," she continued, "Such as getting married, having a family, and riding a dragon!"

She examined Toothless. "He's beautiful," she mused as he licked her face. She laughed. "Oh, I've never seen a Night Fury this close! He might very well be the last of his kind!"

Toothless seemed particularly fond of Valka. He rolled onto his back and let her rub his stomach.

"And look!" Valka ran her finger along Toothless's jawline. "He's your age! No wonder you get along so well!"

Alta, Hiccup and Johann watched her until Hiccup spoke up. "Mom... Where have you been all this time? What happened? _Everyone _said you were eaten by a dragon!"

Valka frowned. "Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to hurt me. He took me to this wonderful sanctuary, a nest of sorts, filled with dragons!"

"Sanctuary?" Alta asked.

Valka nodded. "I'd be happy to show it to you. But first..."

She got up. "Where are my grandchildren?"

Hiccup chuckled. "Right this way!" He lead her up to his house, and walked in. hairke was in the house.

"Hiccup, you're back," he said. "You were gone so long, I was considering sending a search party to look for you. I-"

He paused when he saw an unusual woman walk in behind Alta. "Who is this woman?"

"Oh, Father, you are _not _going to believe this!" Alta said excitedly. As she chatted with her father, Hiccup lead Valka up to Alvis's room. Alvis was playing on the floor with his dragon.

"Alvis! I want you to meet someone!" He said, opening the door.

"Who, Daddy?" Alvis asked.

"Remember what I told you about your grandmother?"

"Yes?" Alvis was confused.

"Mom, come on." Valka walked in.

Alvis stared at her. "Grandma?" He asked.

"Oh, he's just perfect!" Valka picked up her grandson. "Hello, Alvis!"

"You're my grandma?" He asked, hope in his eyes.

"Of course!"

"Yay!" He hugged Valka back. "Yay, now I have a grandpa AND grandma!"

Hiccup chuckled at their antics. He left the room for a moment and came back with Baby Valka.

"Mom, there's one more you need to meet."

Valka looked over to see Baby Valka staring at her with her intelligent brown eyes.

Valka had happy tears in her eyes. "Oh, Hiccup, she gorgeous." Still holding Alvis, she ran her fingers over Baby Valka's tummy, making her giggle. "What's her name?"

"Valka."

Valka was momentarily confused until she realized that the baby was named after her.

She was touched. And truly happy to meet her son's family.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After having Valka meet Hiccup's father-in-law, Hiccup got a delivery from another Viking.

The map back to Berk.

He pulled Johann over to him. "Johann, good news! The map is done!"

"Oh, really, great!" Johann pretended to be glad. "But, Hiccup, I have to wonder; What are you going to do about your father?"

Hiccup sighed. "I don't know, Johann," he admitted. "I'm sort of making it up as I go along. But after what happened the last time I saw him, I don't know what I'm going to do. I need to stop this before war breaks out. I just wish I could get him to _listen_! I wish I could _reason _with him-"

_Listen_... _Reason_... And idea popped into Johann's head.

"Master Hiccup, that's it! I've got an idea!" He grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders, surprising him.

"What? What is it? What?!"

"Think about it! You need Stoick to listen!" Johann said. "He won't listen to you! But he'll listen to-"

He gestured to Valka, who was holding Baby Valka (That can be her new nickname).

Hiccup didn't understand for a moment until realization hit him in the face. a grin slowly spread across his face.

"Oh Great Thor, you're right!"

He and Johann went back out to the others. "Mom! Alta!"

"What is it, Hiccup?" Alta asked, who was holding Alvis.

"Son?" Valk asked.

"Pack your bags," he said, holding up the map. "We're heading for Berk!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And that's Chapter 24! It's a little better than the last chapter. Guess what? I got bored and made an character's description for Alta. Not really relavent, I just got bored;**

**Alta Walker II**

_**Title/s;**_

**Alta the Dreamer, could be considered as Alta Haddock**

_**Species;**_

**Human**

_**Dragon/s;**_

**Bois the Timberjack**

_**Age;**_

**14 years**

**20 years (In later chapters)**

_**Height;**_

**At least two inches taller than Hiccup**

_**Hair Color;**_

**Brown**

_**Eye Color;**_

**Brown**

_**Family;**_

**Hairke the Maximum (Father)**

**Hiccup (Boyfriend/Husband)**

**Alvis (Adopted son)**

**Valka the II (Daughter)**

**Alta Walker II is the daughter of the Bone Heads chief, as well as Hiccup's girlfriend/wife, the adoptive mother of Alvis and mother of Valka the II.**

_**Personality;**_

**Alta's personality is rather complicated. She's a good person in general, as well as being quite peppy and humorous at times but she is quick to anger, and this seems to have escalated in later chapters. She is basically a female version of Hiccup, and has said that she is Draak's outcast, however Alta has a better endurance and actually fights back. She can argue on for long periods, but she dislikes it when things get physical, though it has been shown that she will fight if she has to. She is suppose to be loosely based off her creator, however, due to her bad temper, it is arguable that she is somewhat similar to Astrid.**

_**Appearance;**_

**Alta has tangled brown hair and startling brown eyes. She is at least two inches taller than Hiccup, and she has a somewhat small build like him. Her last reported attire consists of simple pair of black pants, a blue, short-sleeved shirt, a black, long sleeved fur coat (No matter what season), and brown boots. Toothless described her as looking like a dangerous simpleton.**

_**Trivia;**_

•**Alta states that she is the screw-up of Draak, although that topic is never fully explored, in fact, it seems as if she is the only grown up on Draak. It is possible that the reason she is considered a screw-up because of her attitude and because she talks back.**

•**Though it is never mentioned in the story, Alta is named after her mother, Alta Walker I.**

•**Alta has mentioned to generally not have a good relationship with her father, Hairke the Maximum. This topic is, too, never fully explored, though hints are shown in earlier chapters.**

•In chapter 7, Alta had a bow and quiver of arrows, suggestiong that she is not good with large weapons like other Vikings.


	25. Chapter 25

**The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)**

**Chpt 25- Mother/Son**

**This is just a little mother/son one-on-one bonding before they head to Berk.**

**Maverickdm-**

**Well, the reason I started reposting this story is basically because I had most of it saved on my iPod, I wanted to delete it since it was crowding up my memory, instead I started posting it on ****, and I finally decided to repost it on ****.**

**Jason Starr444-**

**Well, first, thanks for liking Alta.**

**Second, I sort of agree with you on the forced relationship thing between Astrid and Hiccup. First she hated him to the point of probably wanting to kill him, then she kisses him AFTER he nearly died. So, yeah.**

**Although, I will admit that I kind of like the AstridxHiccup pairing, since Astrid is really the only girl in the HTTYD series I would pair Hiccup up with.**

**I don't own HTTYD, I only own this story and my characters.**

**(Valka's POV)**

***HTTYD 2 Spoilers!* **

"Hiccup, are you sure you want to do this?" Valka asked as she and Hiccup prepared their dragons for the long flight back to Berk.

It was the next day and everyone was getting ready to go. Alta was getting Bois, Woh and Hairke were watching the kids, Ot was left in charge of the village (He's Hiccup's second-in-comand) and Johann was preparing his ship.

"I have to, Mom," Hiccup said, packing a spare dagger. "I'm the chief of the Bone Head Tribe. It's my job to keep us from war. Dad's planning something, I just know it. And Johann has a point. Dad will listen to you.

"I think a better question would be, are you sure YOU want to do this?" Hiccup continued, gesturing to Valka. "Y-You've been gone for twenty years. Dad might not take your side in this since you're a dragon rider as well."

Valka looked at the ground. She felt incredibly guilty about not returning home. But she felt that Hiccup would be better off with Stoick.

If only she'd known Hiccup was having a hard time fitting in. If only she'd known he'd become a dragon rider.

Valka raised her hand to Hiccup's face, studying him. He leaned into her touch.

"All this time, you took after me..." Valka mused, playing with her son's hair as guilt washed through her. Hiccup has forgiven her so easily. She didn't feel as if she deserved it.

"And where was I? I'm so sorry Hiccup. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance?"

Valka began walking towards Toothless. "If... When we finish this business with Stoick, I can show you all that I've learned these past twenty years, like-"

She moved her hand to the back of Toothless's neck and pressed down as Toothless purred. Almost immediately, long spines travels down his back and tale.

Toothless was fascinated by this and tried to get a better look.

"Did you know about this?" Hiccup asked his dragon, mesmerized as Toothless flapped his new spines together.

"Every Dragon has its secrets," Valka said. "And I'll show them all to you. We'll unlock every secret, find every last species, together! As mother and son.

"This gift we share, Hiccup, bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who we are. And we can change the world for all Dragons and we'll make it a better, safer place. And," she continued. "We can show this to your other dragon riders. We'll show the world that dragons and Vikings can live in peace.

"And I'm sure," Valka continued to continue (No pun intended). "that with a little persuasion, we can show your father the error of his ways, show him that all these years of fighting dragons was for nothing but misery."

Hiccup felt... Well, there has to be several to describe the way Hiccup felt right then. This was a chance that he never would have thought to be possible. Maybe, just maybe, he could talk some sense into Stoick. Maybe, just maybe, for once in his life, he would listen to what he had to say.

And maybe, just maybe, they could be a family. A real family, a family that Hiccup had never gotten to experience, having a mother and father, and actually feeling them loving him.

"Yes, Mom, I would like that," Hiccup said, still trying to figure out his emotions. "But first, let's her Dad taken care of."

"Okay, is everybody ready?" Said a voice. Alta came walking out of the woods with Bois, a brown TimberJack with a wingspan of seventy inches and razor sharp talons. Alta had found him in the woods, trying to scratch an itch that was just in the middle of his back. She scratched it, and he fell in love with her.

Hiccup smiled at her. Alta was the one who gave him a new family, something that he was truly grateful for.

"Uh, yeah, we are pretty much ready," Hiccup assured her as he mounted Toothless. "Johann, you all set?"

"Yes, Hiccup!" Johann yelled from his boat at the docks.

"Okay," Hiccup said. "Let's go."

Taking their dragons over to the ship, they tied ropes to their saddled, which were also tied to Johann's ship, so that they could steer the ship in the right direction.

"Alright," Hiccup said, repositioning the helmet on his head. "Next stop, Berk."


	26. Chapter 26

**This is just a short chapter before we get into the Berk situation. I didn't feel like getting into it just yet. I'm lazy. :)**

Anyway, I'm hoping to get at least two or three more chapters within the next ten days. I'm starting school soon, and since I'm gonna be a freshmen in high school, as well as going to Assabet, I'm probably going to be very busy.

I don't own HTTYD, I only own this story and my characters.

The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)

How To Train Your Dragon FanFiction

Chapter 26- Journal of Hiccup

**(Hiccup's POV)**

The trip to Berk was about a week long, even by dragon. And it didn't help that the dragons needed rest as well.

Not that Hiccup minded. He was not looking forward to seeing his father.

It was the night before they would make it to Berk. The group landed on Thor's Rock Island for rest. But Hiccup was anxious and couldn't sleep.

Johann docked the ship at the edge of the island. A campfire was made, with everyone surrounding it. The dragons laid down, sleeping, as well as Johann, Valka and Alta.

Hiccup sat propped up against a nearby rock, writing. He had brought a journal with him, to which he had been writing in for the last month.

It was a new journal. Hiccup had actually been writing in journals for the last six years. Since leaving Berk. It was his way of truly expressing how he felt about his problems and accomplishments, such as how a journal was used.

_'It is the last night before we are to head to Berk. My old home. I have no idea how it is going to turn out._

_'Perhaps Father will believe I've changed my mind, although that will be short-lived, seeing as I have brought dragons and Alta along. Perhaps he will think I intend war, which is exactly what I am trying to avoid._

_'I hope Mom will be able to talk some sense into Dad. But no matter what path we cross on this journal, only one question remains;_

_'Why do the Gods hate me?'_

Hiccup stared at the sky for a second, then continued.

_'I left Berk for two reasons and two reasons only;_

_'1. To escape the ridicule I have felt for as long as I can remember._

_'2. To avoid killing the Nightmare. Killing is not my way._

_'I've never wanted to go back to Berk, even temporarily. I just want to live happily with my wife and kids._

_'But that can not happen right now. I am chief, and it is my job to protect my people.'_

"Oh, Gods. I'm starting to sound like my father."

Hiccup hadn't realized he had said that out loud until Alta, the one closest to him, began to stir.

"Hiccup? What are you still doing up?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes and sitting up slightly.

"Oh!" Hiccup whisper-shouted as to not awake the others. "Sorry, honey. I just can't sleep. Did I wake you?"

"Uh, kinda." Alta crawled up to Hiccup, resting her head on his chest.

"Nervous about your dad?" She asked.

"Right on the nose," Hiccup admitted, tapping Alta's nose.

Alta giggled quietly.

Hiccup sighed, positioning his arms behind his head. "I just don't like not knowing what's going to happen. What if Mom can't get through to Dad? What if we end up going to war?"

"Then it's their own fault, Hiccup," Alta said sternly. "If they hasn't treated you like dirt and tried to force you to kill a dragon, none of this would have happened."

"But if it didn't happen, then I never would have found Alvis, I never would have met you, and Valka would never have been born," Hiccup pointed out sadly.

Alta's face fell a little. "Still... You didn't deserve the way they treated you."

Hiccup sighed again. "I just hope that they'll have a change of heart, instead of trying to force me to be their chief and rip me away from my home."


	27. Chapter 27

**I had originally posted this chapter on my Deviantart account before posting it on , but it needed a little bit more work. Plus, it was kind of short, and someone wrote in the comments that they wanted longer chapters, so I might as well make this one longer. Consider it a gift, 'Guest'. And as a little celabration for hitting 103 reviews.**

**I Don't own HTTYD, I only own my story and characters. BTW, this contains a few spoilers.**

The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)  
How To Train Your Dragon FanFiction

Chapter 27- Truce

(Hiccup's POV)

"...Um, I was kind of hoping you'd have a plan!" Alta exclaimed.  
"I was hoping that too!" Valka agreed.

Finally, the group had made it to Berk unseen.

And they were a little jumpy, including Johann, since he was sure Stoick was going to reveal that he was spying.

Hiccup had never wanted to face his father again, so the idea of landing on enemy territory was basically a death wish for him, especially after what happened almost a month ago.

Alta never wanted to see Stoick or any of the Hairy Hooligans to begin with. Not after the way they treated her husband. Now, even the work 'hooligan' made her blood boil with hatred. The day Baby Valka was born was both the happiest, as well as the most hectic, day of her life.

She just hoped that she would be home in time to celebrate Alvis's birthday, which was a week-in-a-half away.

Valka was probably the most jumpy of all.

She was abducted by dragons twenty years ago, yet despite being okay, she never went back. Stoick would probably be furious. The idea of facing her husband now- Too much to think about. They were nervous enough as it is...

No. Not nervous. Downright scared was the right word. Hiccup didn't have a plan, and now they were freaking out.

Johann lowered the anchor of his ship at Berk's port, climbed out of his ship and onto Toothless with Hiccup. All three dragons, Toothless, Cloudjumper and Bois, flew over Berk under the cover of darkness. And Hiccup was shocked by what he saw.

Half the village was destroyed. Houses were falling apart, Hiccup couldn't count how many destroyed roofs he saw.

The ground was charred up and grass was burnt, there was even a ten foot wide hole in the ground. Hiccup could vaguely remember a house being there at one point.

There was a huge hole in the Great Hall, as if a dragon had fallen through the roof. Crops were either burnt up or weren't there at all. There were a few men repairing the damages to their houses, but not many. And they looked tired and sick of the nonsense.

Berk was falling apart. And Hiccup was sure that it was all Snotlout's doing.

Hiccup now felt guilty for leaving Berk.

_'You don't have to feel bad for this,'_ Toothless growled, as if sensing his rider's guilt trip. _'It's not your fault.'_

Hiccup didn't say anything. He was too busy examining the damage.

Johann noticed the look on Hiccup's face. He placed a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"Hey," Johann said. Hiccup turned to face him.

"You can't blame yourself for all this," Johann stated, sympathy in his voice.

"And why not?" Hiccup asked just loudly enough for Johann to hear. "If I hadn't left, none of this devastation would've happened."

"Maybe, but it's not your fault," Johann said. "They're the ones who drove you away. They ridiculed you. They tried to make you do something you didn't want to do. It's their own fault."

"Still..." Hiccup's voice trailed off. Now was not the time for a heart-to-heart with Johann. They needed a plan. And idea began to form in Hiccup's mind...

They landed the dragons about twenty feet away from Stoick's house. As they climbed off their dragons, Hiccup told them his idea.

"Okay, guys. I've got a plan... Sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Valka asked her son.

"Well... The best idea I have is to have Johann go inside and tell Dad we're here."

"And how exactly am I suppose to do that?" Johann asked.

"Uh, talk to him. Try to steer the conversation in a direction that gets you to tell him."

"Uh, speaking of telling, you and I need to talk, Hiccup," Johann said nervously, taking Hiccup by the hand dragging him away from the girls.

Johann took a deep breath and spilled his guts rather fast;

"Hiccup,IwassenttoDraakbyStoicktospyonyouguys!Hewantedtofindsomewaytogetyoutocomeback,somethingtouseagainstyou,andhewantedmetogo!I'msosososorry!IsthereanywayIcangainyourforgiveness?"

(Can't Read It?;  
Hiccup,I was sent to Draak by Stoick to spy on you guys! He wanted to find some way to get you to come back, something to use against you, and he wanted me to go! I'm so so so sorry! Is there any way I can gain your forgiveness?")

Johann lost Hiccup when he said 'spy'.

"Uh, run that by me one more time?" He asked.

Johann sighed and explained, much more slowly, what he had said. Then he waited silently for what Hiccup had to say.

Hiccup was silent for a moment, then said, "So we were right."

"Huh?" Johann was confused.

"Well, me and Alta were pretty sure you were up to something. You showing up was just too big a coincidence."

"Wait... You're not mad?" Johann couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, I'm mad alright!" Hiccup admitted. "But Dad chose the wrong person to spy. No offense, Johann, but let's face it, you can be pretty clueless at times. The fact that you actually did a half-decent job hiding the fact that you were suppose to spy was just sheer luck and the fact that we didn't tell you very much about our dragons and defenses."

"Hey!" Johan cried. That was a very uncharacteristic thing for Hiccup to say.

But Johann still had to agree with him. He managed to say, "I am truly sorry, Master Hiccup. I didn't want to get involved, but your father made me. I figured that since we're here, there's no point in hiding the truth. Can I ever repay you?"

Hiccup didn't say anything. Instead, he gave Johann a pat of the shoulder, similar to how he did earlier.

"Don't worry about it, Johann," Hiccup said. "But if you really want to _earn _my forgiveness, just go in there and talk to my father."

Johann was quite surprised he'd gotten off the hook so easily, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he walked over to Stoick's home.

XXXXXXXX

Johann walked in the front door, only to see Stoick propped up in his favorite chair, asleep. Dear Thor, didn't that man have a bed? Johann was willing to bet everything on his ship that Stoick's back was going to be killing him in the morning. Or every morning, for that matter, since he slept in it every night.

Slowly, he crept up to Stoick. But then he noticed his battle axe next to the chair. So, as quietly as possible, Johann moved the axe to the other side of the room. He'd tried to wake the chief up before. The last thing he needed was to get chopped in half.

From there, he shook Stoick. "Sir," he said rather loudly. "Stoick, wake up. Stoick!"

Stoick's eyes flew open. He suddenly grabbed Johann by the shirt collar and raised him off the ground. Stoick reached for his axe, although it wasn't there anymore.

"Stoick, it's me! Please don't chop me!"

"Johann!" Stoick yelled, still half asleep. "Haven' ya learned anythin' since the _last_ time ya tried ta wake me up?!"

"Hey! It's no fun me either!" Johann yelled as Stoick put him down. "But I really need to talk to you! It's important!"

Stoick began to wake up more, now realizing that he had sent Johann to Draak, and now he was back.

"Oh, Odin, ya're back." Stoick didn't waste any time. He began to bomb Johann with questions. What happened? What was Draak like? What did he find out?

"Stoick, sir, please calm down. You really need to see something!"

Stoick quieted down a bit as Johann went over to the door, calling out to someone.

And Hiccup walked it.

Under normal circumstances, when an enemy walked into his home, he would have straight up attacked them. But this was different. This was his son, even if Hiccup considered him an enemy and kicked him off the island.

Stoick was flabbergasted, until a though struck him. Had Johann convinced Hiccup to return home? It certainly seemed that way. But Hiccup was stubborn, like him, and he definitely demonstrated that stubbornness to him weeks ago. Hiccup wouldn't just return, even with some influence from an old friend. There had to be some other reason.

Stoick stared at his son, his eyes filled with shock and surprise. "H-Hiccup?"

'Hi, Dad," Hiccup said simply. And he thought their last meeting was awkward.

Stoick was only sure of one thing at that moment; This was going to be one interesting night.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, Toothless, Alta and Valka were getting a little worried.

The two kneeled down next to the house, beneath a window, trying to hear what was going on, while Toothless butted his head against the wall, concerned for his master.

They had been there since Hiccup went in. Although they hear a few words, they hadn't heard much else, and they couldn't lift their heads to the window because they would be seen.

Alta was worried. "Valka, can't you go in there and see what's going on?" She asked. "That was the whole point of coming here in the first place. What if Stoick hurts Hiccup?"

Toothless growled at that. _'If he so much as lays a finger on him, he will pay!'_ Alta patted his head.

Valka looked over at her daughter-in-law. She certainly didn't expect her son to marry someone like Alta, but she did seem to really care about her son.

"Valka shook her head. "Hiccup and Stoick should at least make amends with each other before I step in. They are father and son. Besides, he's with Johann."

"Oh, and that's suppose to make me feel better?" Alta said sarcastically. "I just want to put an end to all this." Toothless nodded in agreement.

"As do I, but right now, we can not interfere."

"Interfere?" Alta said, staring her mother-in-law right in the eye. "Valka,for they past six years, all I have 'interfere' in your son's life, all for his sake. I 'interfered' to Logo and Ruoy from hurting Toothless when I got too close to him and showed them that he wasn't dangerous, and I didn't even know Hiccup. I 'interfered' when my father was eying Hiccup right after he yelled at us when he first came to our island. And I 'interfered' when Stoick came to Draak for the first time and forced him back here so he would get it through his thick head that Hiccup didn't want to come back, and I was _still _pregnant when I did that. You can't expect me to just not 'interfere' now, when my husband is so close to the man who hurt him the most."

Toothless gave Alta a long, thoughtful look. She was basically the reason he and Hiccup was still alive today, and he was truly grateful for that.

Valka too gave Alta the same look. She hadn't known her for long, and she did have a bit of a temper, but she was possibly the strongest, noblest woman- no, _person _-she had ever met.

"Wow, Alta," Valka said, memorized. "I don't know what to say. Throughout this whole ordeal, you just might be the bravest, most mature person out of all of this."

"Oh, um, thank you," Alta said cautiously.

"Oh, an Alta?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to call me mom from now on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad?" Hiccup said, concerned. "Dad, you still with us?"

Stoick snapped out of his gaze.

"Hiccup, what are ya doin' here?" Stoick blurted out.

"Well, for one thing, you and I need to talk about what happened weeks ago," Hiccup said.

"Why?" Stoick spat. He missed his son, but he did not appreciate this unexpected visit... Even though he did that himself. "We haven' done anythin' to ya."

"You mean other then sending Johann to spy on us?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.

"Johann! You told?!" Stoick roared.

"Dad! Cool it! I've kind of known since the beginning!" Hiccup cried. "I'm not here to talk about that! There's someone you need to see!"

"Oh no, no more surprises!" Stoick yelled. "Ya can-"

The door opened again. A worried looking Valka came running in, followed by Alta.

The whole reason they chose to come in then was because they heard yelling.

Stoick was mind-boggled. Was this a dream? Was he hallucinating? There was no way his long lost wife was alive, here with him and his son. He stared at her, in more shock than ever before as he made his way closer to her.

"I know what you're going to say, Stoick," Valka said, nervousness and anger spilling into her voice. How could I have done this? Stay away all these years and why didn't come back to you? To our son? Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone could?! I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting- yes, I've been with dragons this whole time -and to find another answer, but did any of you listen?! I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone, but I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong. I see that now! Oh, stop being so stoic, Stoick! Go on! Shout! Scream! Say something!"

Stoick didn't do any of those things. He just walked up to his wife and held her chin. It was a chance he never though possible, to have his wife and son back. It was like having a family again.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you." Tears streamed Valka's and his own eyes as he kissed her, a kiss he never though he would get again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"-I do not regret being angry with you Stoick, but I am sorry for yelling at you like I did, as well as for the trouble it caused," Alta apologized to Stoick later that night.

It was probably four-in-the-morning now, maybe even five since the sun was now coming up. After a boatload of questions, explanations, unfinished sentences and a bit more yelling, everyone was now sitting down around the indoor fire place while Toothless snored away next to Hiccup.

"It is alright Alta," Stoick said. "Believe me, I probably would've done the same thing if I were in yar shoes. But there is still one thing I'm concerned about."

"What's that, Dad?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, let's face facts," Stoick stated. "I ain' gonna be 'round forever. Berk needs a new chief, an' there's no way 'm puttin' Snotlout in charge again. So _who's_ chief are ya gonna be?!"

Everyone started at Hiccup anxiously.

Hiccup sighed. He loved being Draak's chief, but he knew he couldn't leave Berk chiefless. He though for a few minutes, but right now, he had no good ideas.

Until Alta spoke up.

"I know I'm probably going to be sorry I suggested this," she started. "But why don't you get Astrid to be the new chief?"

Alta was stared at by everyone.

"Hey, I don't like Astrid, but I can tell that she's not stupid! Surly she won't screw things up as badly as Snotlout! I mean, she's been refusing him for the past six years, she's got to have something going right with her!"

"I... I have to agree with Alta," Hiccup admitted. "Astrid is strong, smart and a good warrior. She'd prefect for the job."

Stoick leaned back in his chair, scratching his beard. He had always hoped that Astrid would become his daughter-in-law, so he did like her, but he never imagined her to be the chief. But the more he thought about it, the more likely he thought that it was a job for Astrid.

Besides, he didn't need Snotlout messing everything up again. He was desperate. (*Laugh* I had to put a joke in there, even though it does sound kind of stupid.)

"I'll talk to her tomarrow," Stoick confirmed.

"It _is _tomorrow," Valka said, snickering.

"I'll talk to her the next time I see her," Stoick corrected himself.

_I guess this whole ordeal is coming to an end now_, Hiccup thought to himself as he finally relaxed.

**No, this is NOT the last chapter! There's still one more that I have to do.**


	28. Chapter 28

The New Life For A Hiccup (Reuploaded)  
How To Train Your Dragon FanFiction

Chapter 28- Happy Birthday

"Happy birthday, Alvis!" Everyone shouted to Alvis.

"Yay! Thank you!" Alvis shouted happily.

It was a week-in-a-half later. Hiccup and Alta had returned just in time for their son's birthday. With them, there was Alta's father, Hairke, Hiccup's second-in-comand, Ot, as well as Stoick and Valka, whom Hiccup had brought with them. Along with them, there was Baby Valka as well as some young children Alvis's age, three boys by the names of Egil, Meili, and Snorri (yes, that is a real Norse name, I looked it up), and two girls named Dagna and Auda.

"I love you guys!" Alvis shouted, hugging his family and friends.

"Well, come on, son, open yar presents!" Stoick urged his grandson.

Alvis sat down on the floor, surrounded by his friends. The first present was from Alta.

It was a small wooden doll with purple fuzz on it's head, sticking up. "A troll?" Alvis asked.

"Bingo," Alta giggled.

Alvis smiled. "Thank you Mommy. Is this what trolls really look like?"

Alta shrugged. "Maybe. At least you'll have a good idea of what one looks like the next time you lose your sock."

I'm still missing the left one of my lucky pair," Alvis said sadly. "Now I only have half the luck!"

"Which is a perfect time for you to open my present next," Ot said gleefully.

Ot's present was small and flat, wrapped lightly in notebook paper. Alvis ripped the paper off.

"My other sock!" Alvis cried, holding up a sock with a red 'A' embroidered into the tip.

"It's a gift from both me and Woh," Ot said. "She found it under your bed while your parents were away. Make sure to thank her later."

Alvis opened the next gift that was from both Valka and Stoick. When he tore the paper off, he stared at it in aw.

It was a small stuffed dragon similar to the one Valka made for Hiccup when he was small (Though he didn't remember it). It was grey with wooden button eyes.

"Oh, it's so cute!" Auda gushed.

"Yeah!" Dagna agreed. "It looks like a Nadder, but with fore legs!"

"It's cool," Said Snorri. The others nodded.

"Oh, thank you, Grandma Valka, Grandpa Stoick, it's so cute!" Alvis praised.

"You're welcome, Alvis," Valka said. _He had a much better reaction than Hiccup did_, Valka thought, smirking.

Hairke got Alvis a small board game for him to play with his friends, which was nice and all, but Hiccup's gift was probably the best.

It was a small, blue stone about the size of Alvis's thumb. It was see-though, and when Alvis held it to the light, he realized that there was a small reflection of a dragon in the middle of it.

"Oh wow, Daddy! Thank you! This is so cool!" Alvis shrieked. "How did you do that?!"

Hiccup didn't answer. He just smiled.

XXXXXXXXX

Later that day, Hiccup took Alvis outside during the night, just to look at the stars.

Hiccup held his son as they sat together on one of Draak's cliffs, staring off into the distance.

"Happy birthday, son," Hiccup said.

"Thanks Daddy," Alvis said. "Daddy, why do they fight dragons back on Berk?"

Hiccup sighed. "Well, son, actually they fight dragons pretty much everywhere. I believe we're the only island who don't."

"But why?" Alvis asked. "Dragons are nice!"

"Well, you see son, dragons are... different than humans. They're mysterious and we didn't know a lot about how they worked And it's in our nature to fear and hate the unknown. To us, dragons are suppose to be vicious killing machines.

"But it all actually depends of your perspective of the world. Back on Berk, most Vikings are brought up to hate dragons, I certainly was. But with an open mind and a little courage, you can see that dragons are actually very intelligent and gentle creatures."

Alvis had Valka's gift in his hand. He stared at it with his big green eyes. "I like dragons, Daddy. Do you think we'll be able to change people's minds if we show them how dragons really are?"

"I'm sure we'll be able to change a lot of people's minds, though I will admit that some can;t be changed," Hiccup said. "Some still prefer the old ways. But there's always hope."

"Look Daddy! A shooting star!" Alvis cried out as a star flew across the night sky!

"Hurry and make a wish!" Hiccup said.

Alvis closed his eyes and wished with all his might. He wished for peace. A peacful world where dragons and humans can live together without war and pain. Where dragons were understood and loved by all.

Sometimes Alvis wished he was a dragon, so that he could fly high into the sky and just enjoy the gift of life.

Alvis stared off at the stars. One day, he was going to be the chief, and he was determined to change the old ways so that dragons were respected everywhere. The fighting could end, and everyone would be happy, riding on the backs of dragons.

Looking up, Alvis couldn't help but wonder if all the stars were actually shiny dragon guardian angels, staring down at them, protecting them like their own dragons.

If they were, he hoped that they were listening...

Hiccup looked over at his son. He loved him with all his heart and swore to give him all the love he could possibly want. He'd teach him new things, show him new dragons, ans show him that dragons were special creatures that should be worshiped like the graceful creatures that were.

END

**Sh*tty ending. I know I could have done better, but since I wanted to do a party for Alvis, but there wasn't a whole lot of things you can give a Viking child. And there isn't a lot you can talk about with a small child, seeing at they might not understand. Forgive me.**

**Either way, that's it for my story! Yay! My first real fanfiction! Now I'm gonna work on other stories.**

**I don't know if I'll write a sequal to this. Maybe...**


	29. Chapter 29

The New Life For A Hiccup

How To Train Your Dragon FanFiction

Bonus Chapter!- Quest For Answers; A Question No One Wants To Actually _Answer_

**Yeah... I know I already ended this story, but I was incredibly bored. Try to consider THIS chapter the final chapter of my story. I'm trying to put some humor into in.**

**I don't own HTTYD. Also, if you don't like stories that involve the question, 'where do babies come from', you may want to click the back button. Hint hint.**

"Mommy? Mommy?" Alvis said.

It was now several days after his birthday. Clinging to his new dragon toy, Alvis tugged at his mother's apron. Alta was cleaning.

"Yes, honey? What is it?" Alta asked, wiping down a table with a rag.

"Mommy, can I ask you a question?" Alvis asked.

"You just did," Alta joked.

"I mean a different question," Alvis said.

"Well, sure. I don't see why not," Alta said, now working on cleaning a chair. "Ask away, honey."

"Where do babies come from?"

Alta dropped the rag. Had she heard her son right?

"I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked, picking up the rag.

"Where do babies come from?" Alvis asked again.

_Oh Thor,_ Alta though. Why did Alvis have to get into... _this_ so soon? He's only six-years-old! Alta didn't even think about where babies came from until she was at least nine or ten!

"Well... I, um, you see, sweetie..." Alta's voice trailed off. It was bad enough when her own parents told her, now Alvis wanted her to explain it to him. And the worst part was that she and Hiccup never even bothered to explain it to Alvis while she was pregnant with Valka! Alvis was just too young to understand!

Alta could feel her face burning up slightly with embarrassment. She must have been right, as Alvis said, "Mommy, you're all red? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, sweetie," Alta lied, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Alvis, to answer your question, um, babies... they, uh, they come from... the stork!"

Alta had just randomly blurted that out. Alvis was confused.

"Huh?" Alvis asked. "What's a stork? Is that like a dragon?"

"Uh, no, honey," Alta said. "A stork is a kind of big bird. It lays big eggs, which have babies inside of them. Then the stork takes the eggs and carries them to parents who want to have kids!

Alta's smile got tighter as she went on, hoping that Alvis would believe her. But even at the age of six, Alvis knew that was a lie.

"Then why did your tummy get bigger right before we got Valka?" Alvis asked.

"I think Daddy's outside! Go talk to him!" Alta said quickly before picking up Alvis and depositing him just outside the door.

_'Real smooth Alta,'_ Alta thought. _'Dump Alvis and his awkward question on your poor, unsuspecting husband. Real smooth.'_

XXXXXXXX

After that conversation and being kicked out of the house like a rebellious teenager, Alvis went toddling off to his father, who was currently supervising things in the Dragon Arena.

"Hi Daddy," Alvis greeted his father.

"Hey there, Alvis!" Hiccup said happily. "Did you come to watch the training?" He asked, as a trainer of a Deadly Nadder ducked to avoid being stabbed by it's quills.

"Uh, no. Daddy, I have a question for you," Alvis said.

"Uh, okay, what is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Where do babies come from?"

Hiccup got pale.

_'Oh dear,'_ Hiccup thought, unable to believe that his son was asking him that. Why now? Why not when he was older? Or how about never? Never was better.

'_Not him too,'_ Alvis thought. His father now had the same look on his face that his mother had. Why was this so awkward to them? It was just babies.

"Uh, well son. Babies... Babies come from..." Hiccup was stuttering and babbling nonsense. One or two trainers even noticed the nervousness on his face.

Hiccup was just about to tell Alvis to go ask his mother when one of the local farms walked by with an armful of fruit, giving him an idea.

"Babies grow on trees!"

"What?" Alvis said, once again, confused.

"Son, babies grow on trees!" Hiccup said. "That's where babies come from!"

"But I thought food grew on trees. Apples, oranges-"

"Babies grown on a special kind of tree!" Hiccup said quickly. "A baby tree!"

Alvis got a weird look on his face. He wasn't stupid. That answer sounded even more ridiculous than the one his mother gave him.

"Ooookay then..." Alvis's voice trailed off.

XXXXXXXX

Alvis tried asking others, but he didn't get a clear answer. Woh, his babysitter, told him to ask his parents, and when he pressured her for an answer, she told him the stork story.

Ot said that fairies made babies, then wrapped them up like a gift and gave them to parents.

One of the farmers told Alvis that babies grew in a cabbage patch. Alvis hated that answer, mostly because he hated cabbage.

There was this group of teenagers, the 'big kids' who lived on Draak. When Alvis asked them, their leader, Bosse, told him that babies were bought at local markets. But that didn't make sense, seeing as Alvis had never seen a baby at the market. At least, not one that was for selling.

Alvis asked his baby sister, who only sputtered and giggled at him.

Alvis even went so far as to ask Dusty, the Draak grump, who told him to 'beat it before he threw tomatoes at him.'

Later that day, Alvis was just wondering the town, all confused. Anyone could tell that none of those stories were true. Why wouldn't anyone tell him the truth?

After a while, Alvis sat down on the grass, by himself, a little unhappy with the lies he was told. He hugged his dragon toy again, staring into it's button eyes.

"Cute toy."

Alvis, startled, jumped in the air and whipped his head around to see who had just spoken. Standing about three feet away was Cory.

Cory, despite the name, was a girl. A girl at age ten, four years older than him.

Cory was a nice girl, but she was somewhat messy and unorganized. She had long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail, but her ponytail was more on the side of her head instead of in the back, and some shorter hair was loose, hanging in her face, which had some dirt on it. Her clothes were also kind of dirty. Her father was the farmer Alvis had talked to earlier, which caused her to work tirelessly in the fields, which lead to her being dirty. But she was cool and new almost everyone in the village.

"Hi Cory," Alvis said.

"Hey Alvis," Cory said. Pointing to a spot next to him, she said, 'This spot taken?"

"No," Alvis said. Cory sat down.

"My dad said you were talking to him today," Cory said. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Alvis said. "I was just asking him a question."

"What were you asking? Were you asking about when the strawberries were done?" Cory asked, as Alvis often did that. He loved strawberries.

Cory pulled out two apples from her pockets. She handed one to Alvis and started chewing on her own.

"No," Alvis answered. "I was asking him where babies come from."

Cory almost chocked on her apple. "What?"

"I said, I was asking him where babies come from," Alvis repeated, sick of all the stuttering whenever he asked that question.

"Uh, Alvis, you're a little too young to understand the process of making a baby," Cory said. "It's kind of... complicated."

"How so?" Alvis asked.

"I am not explaining it to you," Cory stated firmly. "It's a long story, and explaining it really awkward."

"Why?" Alvis asked.

"Like I told you," Cory said. "It's a complicated process that most people, especially at your age, wouldn't believe."

"Is that why no one will tell me the truth?" Alvis asked.

"Yep," Cory admitted. "When you ask that question, people find so embarrassing that it's hard to put into words just how they're feeling."

Alvis groaned in frustration and flopped down onto his back, dropping his apple on the way. He hoped that the dragon guardians that were the stars would tell him the truth.

Cory rolled her eyes and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Listen Alvis, right now, all you need to know is that it takes a mommy and a daddy to make a baby."

"Did my mommy and daddy made me?" Alvis asked.

"Yep..." Cory said, mostly referring to Alvis's birth parents, as he didn't know he was adopted.

"Babies are gifts to us from Freyja, just like dragons are gifts to us."

"So we really are gifts from fairies?" Alvis asked in disbelief.

"No! Gods are not fairies!" Cory protested. "I'm not even sure if fairies are real."

"Oh," Alvis said sadly.

"Alvis, all you need to know is that having babies is an ability the gods have given to us. It takes a man and a women to make a baby. Understand?"

"I guess so," Alvis said.

"No, Alvis, you either understand something, or you don't."

Alvis thought for a second, then said. "No, I don't understand."

"Tell you what," Cory said. "Come to me in a few years and I'll explain it to you. Deal?"

"Deal!" Alvis said.

**This chapter honestly had no reference to my story. It's just a random chapter I wanted to do, but I kind of consider it the last chapter**

**There was no way I am going to actually tell Alvis where babies come from in this chapter... or any chapter, really. I'm sure that there are people out there, reading this, who's parents haven't explained 'where babies come from' to them. So, yeah.**

**I'll be honest when I say that Cory, like Alta, is somewhat based off of me. I can't do a good ponytail, due to some of my hair being shorter in front than in the back. And my ponytails are usually more of on the side of my head rather than in the back. Also, my grandfather grew up on farm, so I'm technically from a family of farmers, though I don't live on a farm. But I'm not dirty like Cory, in fact I'm fairly clean. I just wish I could keep my room that way.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this, guys! I really appreciate it!**


	30. Sequel Is Up

**Sequel is up-**

**I promised I would make a sequel to this story, and it's up now. It's called, 'The Silent Archer', and the main character is my Oc, Alvis.**

**It's up now. You can go check it out.**


End file.
